Naughty Naru is good!
by devilojoshi
Summary: Naruto setuju dengan permintaan Sasuke! Naruto menyamar jadi perempuan hanya demi jadi lawan main Sasuke? Kalau gini, Naruto udah kaya waria aja!/ chap 7 update/ SasuNaru/ yaoi/ RnR?
1. Chapter 1

Sore hari yang damai. Anak-anak yang sedang asik-asiknya bermain bersama di taman. Kicau burung gereja yang memenuhi pendengaran membuat suasana semakin nyaman. Pepohonan yang rindang dengan angin sore yang berhembus dengan pelan. Cahaya orange yang muncul dari sang mentari yang sebentar lagi akan tenggelam di kegelapan malam.

Seorang pemuda berambut pirang, kulit tan, wajah yang manis, mata biru langit di siang hari, serta tiga garis kumis kucing di pipinya—sedang asik dengan smartphonenya, andai saja tidak ada suara yang menggangunya.

"Boleh aku duduk disini?" tanya suara itu. Pemuda berambut pirang itu menengadahkan kepalanya. Melihat seorang laki-laki yang tidak cukup jelas terlihat wajahnya karena pantulan cahaya mata hari, apalagi dengan topi dan kaca mata hitam yang sedang dipakai laki-laki itu. Tapi dengan ramah, pemuda itu mengizinkannya, toh taman ini bukan milik pribadinya, jadi siapa saja boleh duduk di sampingnya yang duduk di bangku taman.

"Tentu, silahkan." Jawab pemuda itu. Laki-laki dengan kaos hitam kebiruan, menggunakan topi dan kaca mata hitam itu duduk di samping pemuda itu.

Hening

Hanya suara keypad smartphone dari pemuda berambut pirang saja yang terdengar dengan jelas. Mereka hanya diam, tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan ataupun yang lainnya. Hanya diam dan menunggu hingga akhirnya...

..."Jadilah kekasihku!"

"Hah?" pemuda berambut pirang itu menengok ke arah laki-laki dengan kaos hitam itu. Kaca mata hitamnya, membuat pemuda berambut pirang itu tidak dapat melihat langsung mata laki-laki di depannya. Tapi, dengan gamblangnya laki-laki itu menyatakan sesuatu yang sangat sulit di definisikan. Menginginkan sesama lelaki sepertinya untuk menjadi kekasihnya. Apa jangan-jangan laki-laki berbaju hitam itu perempuan yang sedang menyamar?

"Kau tidak salah dengar, dan aku juga laki-laki sama denganmu. Jadi, jadilah kekasihku, Naruto."

"Hah!?"

.

.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: SasuNaru**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: OOC, Typos, Naughty Naru, Boy x Boy, Yaoi, Alur berantakan, AU, EYD berantakan, dll**

* * *

.

.

Kedua mata itu sekarang bertatapan. Shappire bertemu dengan onix. Naruto nama pemuda berambut pirang itu melihat dengan jelas pemuda dengan mata onix di depannya. Tidak lama setelah pernyataan itu laki-laki di depannya membuka kaca mata hitamnya, tapi tidak dengan topinya.

"Kau? Uchiha Sasuke?!" tanya Naruto terkejut. Laki-laki di depannya hanya diam menunggu jawaban Naruto atas pertanyaannya.

Siapa yang tidak kenal dengan Uchiha Sasuke, artis papan atas yang sedang naik daun saat ini. Pemuda dengan banyak harta bergelimangan di kehidupannya. Aktor, foto model dan pewaris dari . Dan sekarang dengan kaki yang menapak di tanah, dan wajah datarnya seperti biasa, Sasuke berada di depan Naruto. Nyata dan bisa bicara.

"Tu-tunggu... da-dari mana kau tau namaku?" tanya Naruto menatap Sasuke lama.

"Aku tau semua hal tentangmu, Dobe. Dan tentu saja dengan para selingkuhanmu di luar sana." Jawab Sasuke acuh tapi tidak lepas dari mata shappire Naruto.

Naruto mengedipkan beberapa kali matanya. Dan dalam satu detik kemudian, "Heh!"

Suara lengkingan yang sangat nyaring yang keluar dari bibir ranum Naruto terdengar hingga beberapa orang yang berada di taman melihat mereka berdua. Dengan segera Sasuke memakai kaca matanya kembali sambil membekap mulut Naruto dengan tangannya. Dengan acuh Sasuke segera menarik Naruto menuju tempat lain, dan yang pasti jangan tempat yang penuh dengan orang-orang.

Tap tap tap

Sasuke terus menarik Naruto dengan erat. "He-hei... lepaskan tanganku!" bentak Naruto sambil memberontak. Beberapa meter setelah jauh dari taman Sasuke langsung melepaskan tangan Naruto.

"Dobe sepertimu memang susah sekali di taklukan ternyata." Ucap Sasuke dengan datar menatap Naruto yang sedang mengelus pergelangan tangannya yang terlihat memerah—karena ulah Sasuke tadi.

"Dobe? Dasar Teme kurang ajar. Kau sudah melukai tanganku, membuat tanganku sakit dan sekarang kau mengataiku Dobe!? Heh, dasar Teme yang sombong!" teriak Naruto di depan muka Sasuke. Sasuke mendelikkan matanya lalu melihat Naruto yang belum kembali pada ekspresinya yang seharusnya. Dengan berat Sasuke akhirnya menghela nafas.

"Berhentilah bersikap kenak-kanakan, Dobe." Ucap Sasuke, belum sempat Naruto menyerangnya balik Sasuke sudah berucap lagi, "—aku jadi heran, kenapa semua laki-laki itu mau menjadi kekasihmu?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada mencemooh. Dalam seketika Naruto diam. Tidak bergeming, tidak berteriak, tidak melakukan apapun. Hanya diam sambil menelan ludah.

Dengan mata yang menyipit Naruto bertanya pada Sasuke, "Sebenarnya kau itu mau apa sih? Dan dari mana kau tau semua hal tentang kekasihku?"

Sasuke menyeringai, "Sudah kubilang aku tau semua hal tentangmu, Dobe." Jawab Sasuke. Naruto memutar matanya, bosan dengan jawaban yang di bilang oleh Sasuke.

"Maksudku, darimana kau tau semua hal tentangku?" tanya Naruto lagi. Sasuke diam tidak menjawab, membuat Naruto jengah. "Baik, jika kau memang tidak mau menjawabnya. Aku tau jawabanmu. Untuk orang kaya sepertimu, pasti dengan gampang memperoleh informasi tentang seseorang bukan?" ucap dan tanya Naruto.

"Kau sudah tau jawabnya tapi kau masih bertanya." Jawab Sasuke. Naruto semakin naik pitam mendengar apa yang di katakan Sasuke. Dengan kesal Naruto berjalan melewati Sasuke, tapi tidak jadi, karena Sasuke sudah terlebih dulu memegang tangannya.

"Apa?" bentak Naruto kesal.

"Jadi, kau mau jadi kekasihku?" tanya Sasuke masih tetap.

Naruto memutar bola matanya. "Dengar Uchiha Sasuke aktor paling sombong yang pernah kutahu, aku tidak mau menjalin hubungan dengan orang sepertimu." Ucap Naruto penuh penekanan dalam setiap katanya.

"Begitukah?" tanya Sasuke memastikan.

"Tentu!" jawab Naruto.

"Walau kau juga akan ikut terkenal jika bersamaku?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"..." Naruto diam. Tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Jadi jawabanmu?"

"Sebenarnya maumu itu apa? Kau datang, memintaku menjadi kekasihmu dan memaksaku." Tanya Naruto dengan nada yang kesal.

"Aku membutuhkanmu untuk menjadi kekasihku saat wawancara." Jawab Sasuke. Naruto mendengus kesal mendengar jawab Sasuke yang menurutnya sangat tidak masuk akal. Ada banyak wanita ataupun uke yang bisa di jadikannya kekasih, hanya untuk saat wawancara. Kenapa harus dia? Pikir Naruto. Seperti bisa membaca pikiran Naruto untuk kedua kalinya, Sasuke menjawab, "Aku hanya ingin kau yang menjadi kekasihku saat di wawancara itu." ucap Sasuke lagi.

Mata Naruto membulat mendengar apa yang baru saja di ucapkan Sasuke. Sasuke tau Naruto memiliki banyak kekasih, dan dengan gampangnya Sasuke meminta Naruto untuk menjadi kekasihnya saat sesi wawancara. "Jangan bercanda!" bentak Naruto kesal.

"Aku tidak bercanda." Jawab Sasuke.

"..." Naruto diam lagi. Dia tidak tau harus membalas apa untuk membuat Sasuke bungkam. Jadi dengan kesal, Naruto membalikkan badannya lagi. "Dasar gila." Dengus Naruto.

Sasuke hanya diam, menatap punggung Naruto yang semakin lama semakin jauh. "Uzumaki Naruto, heh. Nakal tapi sulit di dapatkan seperti yang di bicarakan." Ucap Sasuke sambil menyeringai. Dengan santai Sasuke meninggalkan tempat itu, memakai kaca matanya dan mengeratkan topinya untuk menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Pergi menuju mobil hitamnya. "Kau pasti menjadi milikku. Karena kau sendiri yang akan datang padaku, Uzumaki." Seringai Sasuke. dengan cepat Sasuke melajukan mobilnya membelah jalanan tokyo yang sedang lenggang dari kendaraan.

.

Sementara itu di tempat Naruto,

"Uchiha Sasuke, sombong sekali dia. Dia pikir bisa mendapatkanku dengan mudah, heh." Gumam Naruto dengan seringaian yang terpantri di wajahnya.

Ping

Smartphone Naruto berbunyi, dengan cepat Naruto melihat kontaknya. "Gaara," gumamnya membaca lalu dengan lihat jari lentiknya membalas 'BBM' yang dikirimkan Gaara. "Kita tunggu, apa kau akan menyerah?" tanya Naruto entah pada siapa.

.

* * *

.

Satu minggu berlalu.

Naruto baru saja pulang dari cafe tempatnya bekerja. Dengan menggunakan kaos berwarna orange sedikit kebesaran, dengan bagian leher yang longgar membuat bahu Naruto terekspor dengan mulus. Celana levis yang terlihat sangat menonjolkan bongkahan bohai di bawah. Naruto dalam diam menunggu bis yang datang di halte bus. Dia merasa ada yang terus memandangnya.

Sudah biasa memang di tatap dengan pandangan jelalatan seperti itu oleh orang-orang di sekitarnya. Tapi, dengan indah dan percaya dirinya Naruto hanya acuh dan bertingkah sengaja. Seperti ingin semakin di perhatikan oleh orang-orang di sekitarnya, Naruto membuat pantat montoknya semakin menonjol di belakang.

Naruto tertawa dalam hati saat melirik mata-mata jelalatan yang melihat bongkahan miliknya. Tapi, tunggu. Dia tidak akan dengan mudahnya memberikan dirinya. Dia contoh salah satu uke yang licin. Dalam kamusnya hanya ada, 'Manfaatkan bukan dimanfaatkan.'

Tin tin

Suara klakson mobil terdengar. Orang-orang yang berada di sana, termasuk Naruto melihat dari mana klakson itu berbunyi. Mobil mercedes benz blueTEC terparkir dengan apik di samping jalan. Seorang laki-laki yang sangat di kenal Naruto pun muncul dari dalam mobil itu.

"Neji, lama sekali kau." Ucap Naruto sambil menghampiri Neji.

Orang-orang yang tadinya berniat mendekati Naruto hanya mengehela nafas. Mereka tau, mereka tidak ada apa-apanya dengan laki-laki berambut panjang yang sedang mengandeng Naruto itu.

Neji tersenyum melihat Naruto. "Tadi ada pekerjaan yang sangat banyak di kantor." Ucap Neji.

Perlu kalian tau. Naruto mempunyai 3 kekasih. Kekasih pertamanya adalah Gaara, mahasiswa jurusan kedokteran yang lebih muda 1 tahun di bawah Naruto. Kekasih keduanya, Neji yang adalah direktur perusahan Hyuuga dan seorang yang telah berkeluarga. Dan kekasih terakhirnya adalah Sai, kekasih jarak jauhnya yang sedang bekerja di luar kota.

"Ok, tidak masalah. Tadinya aku juga ingin minta Kyuu-nii menjemputku." Jawab Naruto.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu ayo." Ajak Neji sambil membimbing Naruto menuju mobilnya.

.

Hanya 15 menit perjalanan Naruto yang di antar Neji ke rumahnya. "Arigato, Neji." Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum.

Neji balas tersenyum pada Naruto. Naruto segera turun dari mobil itu, tanpa ciuman perpisahan ataupun pelukan untuk Neji. Neji hanya bisa menghela nafas mendapat perlakukan seperti itu oleh Naruto. Tapi walau bagaimana pun Neji masih mencintai Naruto, walaupun Ten-ten dan anaknya menunggunya di rumah.

Neji pun menyalakan mobilnya dan pergi dari rumah Naruto. Naruto pun segera masuk ke dalam rumahnya yang di sambut oleh Tsunade—neneknya yang masih terlihat sangat muda—dan anikinya tersayang, Kyuubi.

"Masih dengan kekasihmu yang itu?" tanya Kyuubi sambil tetap melihat acara tv yang sedang menayangkan seorang laki-laki berambut panjang, Uchiha Itachi—yang sedang bernyanyi. Sesekali Kyuubi juga ikut bersenandung sambil melihat Itachi dengan mata yang bersinar, apalagi saat Itachi dengan kerennya mengibaskan rambut hitam berkilau dan tersenyum charming pada kamera. Saat itu juga Kyuubi mengigit cemilannya dengan cepat.

Naruto duduk dengan tenang di samping kakaknya, "Iya, lagipula dia masih bisa kumanfaatkan." Jawab Naruto sambil mengambil beberapa cemilan yang sedang di makan Kyuubi. Kyuubi langsung kembali normal, dengan mata rubynya Kyuubi melihat tangan Naruto yang mengambil potongan apelnya.

"Hei, itu apelku! Ambil makananmu sendiri sana." Teriak Kyuubi sambil menjauhkan potongan-potongan apelnya dari tangan Naruto. Naruto hanya tertawa melihat reaksi kakak laki-lakinya itu lalu memilih beranjak dari sana.

"Makanlah dulu, Naruto." ucap Tsunade.

"Tidak baa-san, aku tidak lapar. Ingin langsung tidur saja." jawab Naruto tersenyum lalu segera pergi ke kamarnya.

"Dasar, anak itu." gumam Tsunade sambil menghela nafas. Sedangkan Kyuubi hanya diam melihat Naruto yang menuju kamarnya lalu kembali memperhatikan tv kembali.

.

.

Sementara di tempat Sasuke,

Sasuke baru saja selesai berganti baju setelah sesi ke-7 pemotretannya selesai. Melihat smartphonenya menyala Sasuke melihat email yang masuk. "Heh, si Dobe itu." Dengus Sasuke sambil menyeringai melihat foto Naruto yang sedang di bukakan pintu mobil oleh Neji.

"Kau pasti datang padaku, Dobe." Ucap Sasuke menyeringai. Sedangkan Iruka—managernya hanya menggelengkan kepala, dia tidak tau apa yang terjadi pada Sasuke hingga seperti orang gila seperti itu.

'Apa dia terlalu lelah bekerja?' pikir Iruka cemas.

.

.

.

**Tbc**

* * *

**Hanya fic MC dengan chapter yang di buat tidak terlalu banyak, hehe..**

**Mind to review?**


	2. Chapter 2

"Ughh.." Naruto terbangun dari mimpinya. Dengan mata yang masih sangat berat untuk melihat ke sekelilingnya, Naruto menguceknya. Perlahan di tunjukkannya bola mata shappire yang masih berembun. Menguap lalu perlahan bangun dari posisinya, melihat ke sekeliling kamarnya. Naruto akhirnya beranjak dari ranjangnya yang terlihat sangat berantakan. Kebiasaannya tidur seperti orang yang mengamuk memang sulit sekali di hilangkan.

Dengan langkah gontai Naruto akhirnya sampai di kamar mandinya. Menyalakan air dingin yang langsung menyapa kulitnya yang sekarang tanpa busana sama sekali dari shower.

Air dingin bisa membuatnya segar, sedangkan air hangat hanya akan membuat dirinya kembali tertidur. Oleh karena itu Naruto lebih menyukai air dingin untuk mandinya di pagi hari.

Rambutnya yang basah membuat rambut pirang acak-acakan itu turun ke bawah. Jari-jarinya meraba daerah sekitar untuk mencari shampo kesukaannya. Got it! Naruto menuangkan isi botol shampo itu ke tangannya, menguceknya sedikit lalu membalurkannya keseluruh rambut pirangnya. Menguceknya pelan sambil bersenandung. Memutar kembali kran sehingga air datang dari atas membersihkan sedikit demi sedikir busa shampo itu.

Mengambil spons dan sabun mandi cair di sampingnya, Naruto mengusap semua sudut lekuk tubuhnya. Sedikit menggoyangkan tubuhnya sambil sedikit menari, seperti ular. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya, tapi Naruto berhasil membuat author mimisan membayangkannya.

.

.

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: SasuNaru**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: OOC, Typos, Naughty Naru, Boy x Boy, Yaoi, Alur berantakan, AU, EYD berantakan, dll**

.

**Chapter2**

.

"Aku berangkat baa-san," ucap Naruto sambil mencium pipi Tsunade yang sedang mencuci piring. "Ayo Kyuu-nii, nanti aku bisa telat datang ke cafe." Rajuk Naruto sambil sedikit menarik tangan Kyuubi yang masih dengan hidmat memakan buah pencuci mulutnya—apel.

Kyuubi melirik ke arah Naruto lalu menghela nafas, adiknya ini memang sangat manja. "Oke-oke, ayo. Kami berangkat Tsunade." Ucap Kyuubi sambil mengambil jaket merahnya dan kunci motornya.

Naruto tersenyum, sambil mengikuti langkah Kyuubi. "Kami berangkat, baa-san." Teriak Naruto dari luar.

Tsunade menghela nafas. "Anak-anak itu," bisiknya sambil tersenyum lalu kembali mencuci piring-piring yang kotor itu.

.

.

"Tumben tidak minta di jemput kekasihmu yang mirip panda itu." ucap Kyuubi sambil memakai helmnya. Satu helm lagi di berikannya pada Naruto yang dengan sigap mengambil dan memakainya. Kyuubi menyalakan mesin motornya.

"Tidak, aku sedang malas." Jawab Naruto sambil menaiki motor dan langsung memeluk kakaknya seperti cicak. Kyuubi yang mendengar apa yang dikatakan Naruto hanya mendengus. Bosan juga mendengar jawaban yang itu-itu saja dari bibir cherry adiknya.

Hanya memanfaatkan uang dari semua laki-laki yang di kencaninya. Kyuubi cukup bersabar untuk menangani sikap Naruto yang terlalu bersenang-senang. Tapi, apa daya, salahkan semua laki-laki itu yang dengan bodohnya terjerat pesona uke adiknya yang nakal. Bahkan tanpa sepengetahuan mereka, Naruto sudah berselingkuh lebih dari 1 orang di belakang mereka.

"Arigato, Kyuu-nii." Ucap Naruto lalu berjalan dengan santai menuju tempat kerjanya.

Kyuubi memandang punggung Naruto dari belakang. Melihat ke sekeliling dan melihat sebuah poster yang besar. Mata ruby'nya membulat sempurna, dengan cepat Kyuubi turun dari motornya dan berlari menuju Naruto yang masih belum terlalu jauh.

"Naru!" Teriak Kyuubi.

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya. Melihat ke arah Kyuubi yang sedang berlari ke arahnya dengan cepat, Naruto pun mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Kyuubi hanya akan bertingkah-laku seperti itu apa bila ada hubungannya dengan...

"Uchiha Itachi akan konser di tempatmu?!" tanyanya dengan kencang.

...Itachi!

Belum Naruto sempat menyimpulkan, kakak tersayangnya ini sudah terlebih dahulu menyela dan bertanya sambil berteriak seperti itu padanya. Dengan terpaksa akhirnya Naruto menghela nafas, "Iya, tap—"

"Buat aku bekerja di cafemu, Naru!" ucap Kyuubi lagi-lagi menyela.

Naruto memelototi Kyuubi yang sedang memasang tampang baik hatinya di depan muka Naruto yang terlihat horror. Apa sebegitu cintanya 'kah kakaknya itu pada Uchiha sulung sampai dengan rela Kyuubi mau bekerja di cafe seperti ini? Tidak-tidak, Kyuubi tidak akan sebodoh itu. Naruto menggeleng keras, menghilangkan pemikiran super anehnya itu.

"Tapi Kyuu-nii, aku bukan pemilik tempat ini," desah Naruto menatap kakaknya memelas, tapi ternyata Kyuubi sudah terlebih dulu memasang tampang lebih memelas dari Naruto. Naruto langsung cengo di buatnya, tidak percaya bahwa Kyuubi yang garang itu bisa seperti ini juga.

"Naru, kau harus bisa buat aku bekerja di tempatmu." Ucap Kyuubi dengan setiap penekanan di suku katanya.

Naruto cengo. Apa segitu berharganya Uchiha itu? Jadi dengan 'sangat' berat hati Naruto berkata, "Nanti akan kutanyakan." Jawabnya.

Dan Kyuubi pun akhirnya bersorak sambil memeluk Naruto sangat erat. Tidak lama setelah acara saling peluk-memeluk kedua kakak adik itu akhirnya, Kyuubi pun pulang. Jelas dia masih punya urusan lain bukan.

.

Naruto sekarang sedang melayani satu persatu pelanggan yang datang dengan ramah.

"Naruto," panggil teman sesama pelayannya, Ino. Naruto menengok ke arah Ino yang melambaikan tangan padanya—mengisyaratkan untuknya mendekat. Dengan cepat Naruto pun menghampiri Ino.

"Ya? Ada apa Ino?" tanya Naruto sesampainya di depan Ino. Tapi bukannya menjawab Ino malah menarik tangan Naruto dengan kuat ke arah ruang ganti. Mengunci pintu ruang ganti dan melihat Naruto dengan tajam.

Naruto gugup sambil melihat ke arah Ino. "A-ada apa?" tanya Naruto perlahan.

"Naruto," panggil Ino dingin. Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya perlahan menjawab panggilan Ino. Naruto mundur perlahan, dia sudah tau apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Bruk

"I-ino!?" teriak Naruto saat tiba-tiba Ino menubrukkan diri padanya. Dengan berurai air mata dan muka yang memerah Ino mendongak melihat Naruto.

"Huwee, Naru kenapa hidupku seperti ini!?" Tangis Ino meledak. Naruto cengo. Tuh kan benar. Dia sudah tau jika Ino mengurungnya berdua, pasti Ino akan menangis. Dan masalahnya tidak akan jauh-jauh dari..

"Laki-laki itu memutuskanku," lanjut Ino.

...laki-laki.

Naruto menghela nafas lelah. Dengan perlahan, dibalasnya pelukan Ino. Mengelus punggung Ino yang bergetar. Naruto tau, Ino sedang mencintai salah satu karyawan dari perusahaan yang Neji kembangkan. Ino mengenal pemuda itu tepat bersamaan dengan Naruto yang juga mengenal Neji. Naruto bahkan sempat menjadi mbah comblang hubungan Ino dengan pemuda itu. tapi sepertinya Ino melakukan kesalahan hingga dengan terpaksa Ino diputuskan hingga seperti ini.

Naruto menghela nafas lelah. Sudah banyak lelaki yang di comblangkan Naruto pada Ino, tapi selalu jadi seperti ini.

"Sudah-sudah," ucap Naruto menenangkan.

Ino menggeleng di dada Naruto. Ingat Naruto juga laki-laki walaupun dia uke, tapi dia masih laki-laki yang ukuran tubuhnya masih lebih besar—walaupun sedikit—dibanding perempuan. Ino mendongakkan kepalanya melihat mata biru Naruto yang lebih indah dibandingkan matanya. "Tapi, hiks.. Naru, aku sangat mencintainya.. hiks!" pekiknya sambil terisak.

"Memang kenapa sampai dia memutuskanmu?" tanya Naruto.

Ino melepaskan pelukkannya. "Dia bilang aku genit," lirihnya.

'Genit? Aku kira laki-laki itu akan bilang 'sangat' genit?' Pikir Naruto.

"—lalu dia bilang aku juga matre." Lanjut Ino. Melihat Naruto yang melihatnya bingung. Sepertinya Naruto masih kurang mengerti perkataan temannya ini. Karena sebagaimana pun dia matre, Naruto selalu yang memutuskan bukan diputuskan.

Naruto hanya memanfaatkan uang kekasihnya, tapi seperti diguna-guna kekasihnya sama sekali tidak keberatan. Malah mencoba mengambil hati Naruto dengan cara menuruti semua keinginannya. Jadi, jelas saja Naruto tidak tau apa yang dirasakan Ino sekarang ini. Hanya sekedar berbasa-basi dengan temannya ini membuat Naruto pusing.

"Naruto!" panggil Ino membuat semua pikiran Naruto melayang jauh tiba-tiba.

"Ah! Ya?" tanya Naruto bingung.

"Kau mendengarku tidak?" tanya Ino dengan cemberut melihat Naruto.

Naruto menggaruk rambut pirangnya, sambil tersenyum lebar ke arah Ino. "I-iya, aku dengar kok." Jawab Naruto. Ino menghela nafas, baru saja akan melanjutkan sesi curhatnya andai saja Naruto tidak menyela, "I-ino, lebih baik kita selesaikan nanti ceritamu. Aku tidak mau mendapat SP untuk sekarang dan bentakan dari Kakuzu-san. Lagipula ini masih jam kerja." Ucap Naruto berpura melihat jam tangannya.

Ino juga ikut melihat jam tangannya. "Baiklah," ucapnya. Naruto menghela nafas lega, karena akhirnya dia tidak usah mendengar curhatan Ino yang membuat kupingnya panas. "Arigato, Naru." ucap Ino sambil membuka kunci pintu itu.

Naruto tersenyum menjawabnya.

Terkadang Naruto berpikir, seberuntung itu kah hidupnya? Tidak pernah mendapatkan kegalauan karena cinta yang menurut semua temannya itu sangat menyakitkan?

Entahlah untuk sekarang Naruto hanya diam, melayani setiap laki-laki tajir dengan wajah lumayan yang mendekatinya hanya untuk menjadi asupan uangnya. Tapi, mungkin jika jodohnya datang, Naruto 'mungkin' akan berubah. Tidak muluk dan cukup naif untuk pemuda nakal seperti Naruto mempercayai adanya jodoh yang akan datang padanya.

.

.

"Cut!"

Teriak Jiraya sambil mengacungkan sebuah kertas yang digulung.

Sasuke yang baru saja melakukan adegang mesra dengan seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang pun berhenti. Wanita itu masih sedikit memerah karena baru saja melakukan adegan yang cukup menantang—ciuman. Tapi Sasuke sama sekali tidak berekspresi sama sekali. Padahal ini adalah serial terbarunya, tapi Sasuke terlihat tidak bersemangat sama sekali, atau bahkan terlihat tidak mau melakukan perannya dengan baik secara sengaja.

Jiraya menghampiri Sasuke yang dengan tenang memandangnya, "Sasuke, sebenarnya ada apa denganmu? Peranmu sangat penting disini, tapi kau sama sekali tidak berakting seperti biasanya." Ucap Jiraya.

"Kau tau mauku, Jiraya-san. Aku tidak mau melakukan berperan dengan lawan main yang kau pilihkan." Ucap Sasuke tenang, bahkan dia sama sekali tidak memperdulikan perasan perempuan lawan mainnya yang berada dibelakang.

"Jadi apa maumu?" tanya Jiraya pasrah. Sasuke adalah aktor terbaik dalam melakukan pekerjaannya, selain itu juga dia mempunyai banyak penggemar. Jadi apabila dia mengganti Sasuke dalam peran ini sedangkan semua penggemar Sasuke sudah tau Sasuke bermain di film yang akan diproduksinya, dia tidak yakin jika para fans Sasuke itu tidak akan mengamuk.

Memikirkannya saja Jiraya sudah tidak mau. Mengingat semua fans Sasuke itu begitu fanatik, freak Sasuke.

Sasuke yang mendengar apa yang ditanyakan Jiraya menyeringai, "Aku tau siapa yang cocok menjadi lawan mainku." Ucap Sasuke.

Jiraya menaikkan sebelah alisnya mendengar apa yang di katakan Sasuke. 'Jadi dia sudah punya lawan main? Kenapa tidak bilang?' pikir Jiraya. "Ya, baiklah jika kau sudah punya calonnya. Dan pastikan dia mau bermain di film ini." ucap Jiraya. Berbalik memunggungi Sasuke lalu berjalan. Dia sudah pusing dengan jadwan shuting yang pasti akan tertunda, dan tidak mau mengurusi apapun lain.

Sasuke menyeringai,"Akan kupastikan dia mau. 'Bermain' bersamaku, sebelum wawancara itu datang." Gumamnya.

.

.

"Naruto, kau dipanggil Kakuzu-san." Teriak Kiba, salah satu teman Naruto.

Naruto yang sedang memakan makan siangnya melihat ke arah Kiba yang ada di depan pintu. "Oh ya, memangnya ada urusan apa?" tanya Naruto menghentikan makan siangnya dan menghampiri Kiba. Kiba mengangkat bahunya, mengisyaratkan dia tidak tau. Naruto menatap Kiba bingung.

.

"Permisi," ucap Naruto sambil memasuki ruangan, tentunya setelah mengetuk pintu itu terlebih dahulu. Kakuzu yang berada didepannya mengangkat tangannya, menyuruh Naruto duduk di kursi yang sudah di siapkan.

Dengan perlahan Naruto duduk. "Jadi, Naruto... aku punya satu permintaan padamu." Ucap Kakuzu menatap Naruto intens.

Sedikit risih Naruto di tatap seperti itu, tapi akhirnya mencoba menahan diri. "Permintaan apa?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku ingin kau membawa Uchiha Itachi ke cafe kita, seperti yang ada di jadwal." Ucap Kakuzu membuat Naruto mengerutkan keningnya.

"Maksud anda? Bukankah cafe kita hanya menyediakan tempat?" tanya Naruto tapi Kakuzu tidak menjawab sama sekali. Membuat Naruto membelalakkan matanya, "—jangan bilang, jika anda belum meminta kepastian pada pihak manajemennya!" pekik Naruto yang dibalas helaan nafas.

Sekarang Naruto tau jika dia dalam masalah.

.

Dan masalah itu datang saat Naruto sedang berdiri di depan sebauh gedung tinggi. Naruto melihat ke atas, melihat seberapa tinggi dan besarnya gedung di depannya. Apabila bukan karena Kakuzu yang memintanya untuk ini, dan terutama Kyuubi, kakaknya yang begitu ingin bertemu Itachi, dia tidak akan mau berada disini.

Tapi jika dipikir bukankah ini bagus?

Berkeliaran di tempat orang-orang dengan kantung yang tebal, membuat Naruto berpikir dia bisa memanfaatkan semuanya. Seperti sekarang ini, "Maaf, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya salah seorang laki-laki dengan badan yang tegap menyapa Naruto yang dari tadi hanya diam.

Naruto melihat ke arah laki-laki yang menyapanya. 'Keren juga,' pikir Naruto menilai penampilan pemuda di depannya.

Laki-laki itu berambut merah sedikit berwarna orange, wajahnya yang penuh tindikan membuatnya terlihat keren, oh dan jangan lupakan pakaiannya yang terlihat rapih. Bisa dikatakan laki-laki itu orang kaya.

Naruto mengangguk sambil tersenyum sangat manis, "Iya, apa kau bekerja disini? Aku ingin menemui penanggung jawab manajemen." Jawab Naruto.

"Kau bilang langsung tanyakan di bagian recepsionis di dalam sana." Ucap pemuda itu.

"Kau tidak lihat, bagian recepsionis itu sangat sibuk. Melihat penampilanku yang seperti ini bukankah hanya akan membuatku tidak dianggap disina?" tanya Naruto dengan sedikit menyindir sambil menunjuk meja recepsionis yang memang terlihat sibuk.

Laki-laki itu tersenyum mendengar apa yang dikatakan Naruto padanya. 'Jarang ada yang berani bicara seperti itu. Menarik.' Pikirnya. Melihat penampilan Naruto yang hanya menggunakan celana levis biru dongker yang terlihat sangat pas, dengan kaos putih dan kemeja orange di bagian luar. 'Memang sangat sederhana. Tapi terlihat manis padanya.' Pikirnya lagi.

Laki-laki itu tersenyum ramah pada Naruto, "Kalau begitu kenalkan, namaku Pein." Ucap laki-laki itu memperkenalkan diri. Mengulurkan tangannya yang langsung dijabat oleh Naruto.

"Aku Uzumaki Naruto, kau bisa memanggilku Naruto." ucap Naruto tersenyum. Pein tersenyum sambil merasakan tangan Naruto yang begitu halus. 'Padahal pemuda tapi terasa seperti perempuan, atau bahkan terasa lebih halus.' Pikir Pein.

"Aku bekerja disini, kau bisa langsung masuk ke dalam bersamaku."

"Begitukah? Kalau begitu mohon bantuannya." Kata Naruto ceria.

"Dan kalau kau mau menangani sesuatu lebih baik bicarakan terlebih dahulu dengan artis yang kau mau." Saran Pein. Naruto mengangguk mengerti mendengar saran yang diberikan Pein.

Naruto akhirnya masuk ke dalam gedung itu. Sekarang kita tau apa nama gedung itu. MMc entertaimen, perusahan entertaiment yang dikenal mempunyai banyak artis keren. Tentu saja termasuk Sasuke dan Itachi. MMc entertaiment bahkan sudah tembus pada pasar internasional, _Hollywood_.

"Kau bekerja di bagian apa?" tanya Naruto basa-basi.

Pein tersenyum melihat Naruto, "Direktur." Jawabnya membuat langkah Naruto terhenti tepat di depan lift. Sebenarnya Naruto memang sudah sedikit mengira bahwa Pein memiliki jabatan yang tinggi tapi dia tidak tau bisa langsung mendapatkan ikan yang sangat besar hanya dengan berdiam diri seperti tadi. Jadilah dia hanya diam sampai akhirnya namanya dipanggil oleh Pein.

Di dalam lift, Naruto dan Pein hanya berdua. Membuat suasana yang sedikit cangung, bahkan Naruto sengaja membuat gerakan tubuhnya terlihat gusar. Hingga suara smartphone Naruto membuat kedua orang itu sedikit tersentak, dengan cepat Naruto meronggoh kantung celananya. Melihat ada sebuah Bbm yang masuk, 'Sai.' Pikir Naruto.

Dengan cepat Naruto melihat isi Bbm yang dikirim Sai.

_(Naru, kenapa kau tidak menjawab Bbm, sms dan teleponku?)_

'Heh, dia pikir aku mau.' Pikir Naruto, dengan cepat jari lentiknya membalas Bbm yang dikirimkan Sai.

('Maaf, tapi aku banyak kerjaan. Aku kan tidak punya banyak pulsa, jadi aku tidak bisa membalas sms'mu.)

Jawab Naruto. Menunggu beberapa detik hingga balasan dari Sai datang.

_(Kenapa kau tidak memberi tahuku. Kau membuatku khawatir, Naru.)_

Naruto menyeringai yang terlihat Pein di sampingnya adalah senyumam malaikat. Mungkin mata Pein terluka saat menindik wajahnya, hingga seringaian Naruto terliat seperti senyuman.

('Hehe, aku tidak bermaksud. Lagi pula, kau tau sendiri aku boros. Jadi pulsaku cepat habis.')

Tidak lama sebuah sms dari sebuah nomor tidak diketehui masuk. Ternyata itu adalah tranferan pulsa dari Sai untuk Naruto. 'Hanya 100 rb, pelit sekali dia.' Pikir Naruto melihat berapa pulsa yang di transfer oleh Sai.

Ping

Naruto membuka contact Bbm'nya dan ternyata benar Sai menanyakan pulsanya. Naruto dengan acuh membalasnya. ('Ya, Sai. Pulsamu sudah masuk. Aku kerja dulu.') jawab Naruto dengan ogah-ogahan.

Ping

Balasan dari Sai datang dengan cepat, tapi Naruto bahkan tidak membacanya. Hanya membukanya supaya Sai menyangka Naruto sudah membaca Bbm darinya.

"Siapa?" tanya Pein, dia bahkan tidak peduli lagi kalau Naruto mengecapnya menjadi orang yang mau tau urusan orang, yang penting sekarang dia penasaran siapa yang dari tadi menghubungi Naruto.

Naruto mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Pein. "Hanya teman." Ucap Naruto tersenyum. Pein tersenyum membalasnya.

Ting

Pintu lift terbuka menampilkan seorang pemuda dengan rambut emo dan kulit putih berbalutkan kaos hitam berkerah V. Kedua mata itu berhadapan, saling melihat. Tapi Naruto dengan cepat mengalihkan perhatiannya. Sasuke dengan angkuh hanya berjalan dan berdiri di samping Naruto. sekarang posisinya menjadi, Pein—disamping kanan, Naruto—ditengah, dan Sasuke—disamping kiri.

Hening

"Apa kau sudah memikirkannya, Dobe?" ucap Sasuke memecah keheningan. Naruto dengan cepat mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sasuke. Menatap mata onix yang bersinar nakal melihatnya.

"Tidak!" jawab Naruto cepat mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan.

Pein yang merasa seperti kambing conge akhirnya angkat bicara, tapi belum keluar satu suara dari mulutnya, Sasuke bicara kembali. "Kau harus memikirkannya, Dobe." Ucap Sasuke lagi.

Naruto tidak menjawab malah bertanya pada Pein, "Maaf, boleh aku tau dimana ruangan Uchiha Itachi?" tanya Naruto.

Pein menaikkan alisnya, lalu menjawab. "Dia satu ruangan dengan orang yang ada di sampingmu." Sekarang Naruto tau, hari ini memang hari tersialnya.

"Kebetulan aku akan kembali keruanganku. Kau bisa ikut aku, Dobe." Ucap Sasuke.

Ting

Kebetulan sekali pintu lift terbuka. "Ayo," ajak Sasuke sambil menggandeng tangan Naruto. menyeret tubuh munggil itu dengan cepat. Menyisakan Pein yang hanya diam sambil bergumam.

"Apa aku harus selalu mengalah dari artisku sendiri?"

Poor Pein.

.

.

"Teme! Bisa kau berjalan dengan sedikit 'pelan'?" ucap Naruto. Sasuke bahkan tidak merasa terganggu dengan omelan Naruto ataupun orang-orang yang melihat mereka di koridor. Sasuke hanya sibuk menyeret Naruto menuju ruangannya.

Mereka berhenti sejenak sebelum Sasuke masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan. "Ini ruanganku dan aniki." Kata Sasuke tiba-tiba. Menjatuhkan Naruto kesebuah sofa empuk membuat pantat montok Naruto membentur sofa, walaupun tidak sakit Naruto dengan sengaja membuat dirinya sakit dengan mengaduh. "Berhenti main-main, Dobe. Aku tau itu tidak sakit." Ucapan datar Sasuke membuat Naruto kembali diam.

"Lalu dimana Itachi?" tanya Naruto.

"Dia sedang shooting mungkin. Tunggulah, paling sebentar lagi dia kembali." Ucap Sasuke sambil pergi ke arah sebuah kulkas dan membukanya. "Mau apa kau kesini, Dobe? Ada urusan apa kau dengan Itachi? Atau kau mau menanggapi permintaanku?" tanya Sasuke sambil mengambil air minum dan memberikannya pada Naruto. Naruto diam melihat cangkir yang di sodorkan Sasuke. "Kau hauskan, ambil." Ucap Sasuke. Dengan perlahan Naruto mengambil cangkir itu lalu meminum isinya.

"Jadi ku tanya sekali lagi, mau apa kau kesini? Ada urusan apa kau dengan Itachi? Apa kau sudah memikirkan permintaanku?" tanya Sasuke—lagi.

Naruto memelincingkan matanya, "Aku kesini hanya karena paksaan dan urusanku dengan Itachi. Tidak ada sangkut pautnya denganmu." Jawabnya ketus.

Sasuke mendengus, "Urusanmu tidak akan berjalan dengan lancar, Dobe."

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Naruto.

"Itachi tidak akan mau menanggapi permintaan orang sepertimu."

"Lalu? Aku belum mencoba jadi kau tidak bisa menyimpulkannya begitu saja, Teme." Cercah Naruto.

"Heh, kita lihat saja. Jika kau tidak bisa membujuknya, kau akan apa?" tanya Sasuke.

Naruto melihat Sasuke, "Aku akan melakukan cara apapun untuk membuatnya mau melakukan permintaanku." Jawab Naruto pasti.

Sasuke mendengus sambil menyeringai, beranjak dari tempatnya—mendekati Naruto. merundukkan tubuhnya hingga wajahnya dan Naruto hanya berjarak beberpa centi. "Bahkan dengan jalan melaluiku, kau mau, Dobe?" tanya Sasuke menyeringai.

Naruto tersentak, tapi perkataannya tidak bisa ditarik lagi. "Iya, bahkan melaluimu, Teme." Lirih Naruto. "—tapi, aku yakin aku bisa membuat Itachi yakin sebelum aku harus meminta bantuanmu, Teme." Ucap Naruto.

"Yakin sekali kau? Tapi asal kau tau saja ya, Itachi hanya mau menuruti permintaanku." Sengaian Sasuke semakin lebar saat melihat wajah Naruto yang memucat. "Dan aku mempunyai banyak permintaan padamu." Lanjut Sasuke.

Sial! Uchiha ini licik sekali, runtuk Naruto dalam hatinya.

"Bagaimana, Dobe? Kau sudah tau jalanmu kan?" tanya Sasuke menarik kepalanya. Melihat Naruto sambil berdiri.

"Aku belum mencobanya." Ulang Naruto.

.

Sementara itu Itachi sedang membuka sebuah email dari Sasuke tepat setelah shootingnya selesai. "Anak itu mencari gara-gara lagi." desah Itachi. Iruka menghampiri Itachi yang masih melihat isi email dari Sasuke.

"Itachi," panggil Iruka. Itachi mengalihkan pandangannya, dan menyimpan phonselnya.

"Iruka-san. Tumben anda kemari? Apa Sasuke berbuat sesuatu lagi di lokasi shooting?" tanya Itachi sambil menyapa ramah Iruka. Dia memang mempercayakan Sasuke pada Iruka, lagi pula dia memang Iruka memang cukup dekat, mengingat Kakashi—manajernya—adalah kekasih Iruka.

"Ya, dia mencoba mengganti wanita yang menjadi lawan mainnya sekarang." Jawab Iruka sambil menghela nafas.

"Anak itu," Gumam Itachi sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Tapi sesaat kemudian Itachi meronggoh phonselnya. Melihat email yang dikirimkan Sasuke padanya, "Tapi... apakah orang yang dimaksud itu, dia?" gumam Itachi kembali melihat foto dan pesan Sasuke dibawah foto tersebut.

('Dia yang akan menjadi pasangku, dan aniki harus membantuku untuk mendapatkannya.')

Itulah isi pesan Sasuke tadi.

"Kurasa Sasuke sedang mengurusnya." Ucap Itachi sambil tersenyum, "Aku hanya cukup membantunya." Lanjutnya.

Iruka tercengang mendengar perkataan Itachi. 'Kukira mereka berbeda, ternyata sama. Ternyata kedua Uchiha bersaudara ini kelelahan.' Batin Iruka.

.

.

**Tbc**

**Maaf kalau ceritanya membosankan dan pasaran..**

**Balasan review kita pake chara tercinta kita ya, SasuNaru yeeey *o*/**

Loshi: Nar, kamu disebut playgirl tuh wkwk..

Naru: aku bukan playgirl tau, aku playboy haha *bangga, plus gak sadar dibelakang ada yang liatin dengan hawa mematikan* kok perasaanku gak enak ya? *Liat belakang*... kyaaa, Te-teme, aku bercanda kok, aku bukan playboy hehe..

Loshi: Yap, Naru memang playboy tuh Teme.. *Loshi ditatap tajam sama Naru*

Naru: berani banget lo manggil Teme-ku dengan nama sayangku. Yang boleh manggil dia teme Cuma aku!

Loshi: ya..ya, uke posesif -_- .. kita kepertanyaan selanjutnya. Naru katanya sememu ada yang bilang kurang banyak tuh?

Naru: ah, aku sih gak keberatan mau nambah lagi, hehe..

Sasu: *natap Loshi dingin* lu kasih seme lagi, gua amaterasu lu..

Loshi: hiiii *merinding* ja-jadi kita kepertanyaan berikut aja ya. Sasu apa kau beneran suka Naru?

Sasu: *natap Naru sayang* tentu, walaupun aku manfaatin dia, aku beneran cinta kok sama Dobe-ku *author muntah dipojokan denger si ayam gombal*

Naru: *blushing*

Loshi: ok, kembali dari muntah, pertanyaan selanjutnya, Sas katanya gimana cara lo buat narik Naru sampe suka rela?

Sasu: *smirk* tentu kalian bisa menjawabnya dan pasti dengan bantuan sedikit si aniki. *Itachi nangis sambil peluk Loshi XD*

Naru: *merinding*

Loshi: eh, ini pertanyaan untukku? *Liat review*.. Iya nih, ceritanya emang sengaja di buat cepet. Hehe..

SasuNaru: *Berduaan dipojokan nugguin Loshi selesai*

Loshi: Heh, kemari lu berdua. Nah sekarang pertanyaan terakhir, Nar apa sih yang lo manfaatin dari 3 seme gadungan lu itu?

Naru: hehe, tentu duitnya dong.. duit.. *semua sweatdrop liat Naru mata duitan*

Sasu: *liat dompet yang mulai tipis*

Loshi: haha, rasain lu Sas. Makanya terima aja Naru punya seme lain. *Loshi di amaterasu Sasuke* i-iya deh gak jadi, NaruDobe hanya buat SasuTeme *Loshi sekarat*

Naru: berhubung si Loshi lagi sekarat, jadi kami SasuNaru berterimaksih untuk yang sudah mereview. Review minna~?

Sasu: Hn!

**Thanks spesial for: **

Uzumaki Prince Dobe-Nii, Aristy, Hanazawa kay, RichiMichi, Himawari. Wia, Amach cie cerry blossom, Aoi Ciel, nasusay, NaeAizawa, Vipris, miszhanty05, No Identite, Sivanya Anggarada, RaraRyanFujoshiSN, Hasegawa Michiyo Gled, Subaru Abe, Majiko Harada, Nitya-chan.

Mind to review?


	3. Chapter 3

Cukup lama Naruto berdiam diri di ruangan Sasuke. Merasa tidak enak karena dari tadi di tatap dengan tajam oleh sepasang mata onix yang berada di belakangnya, Naruto pun berbalik. Melihat mata itu dengan sinis, lalu bertanya, "Kenapa kau memandangiku terus?" tanya Naruto sinis.

Sasuke mendengus. Pernyataan-pernyataan aneh dari Sasuke sudah berterbangan di kepala Naruto. Dengan sigap Naruto menyiapkan jawaban yang pas untuk menghalaunya, tapi kalau jawaban aneh bin nista alias dua huruf yang biasa keluar, Naruto hanya akan diam tidak akan menjawab. Hingga cukup beberapa menit menunggu Sasuke hanya tersenyum dengan nistanya, dan menjawab, "Karena kau terlihat sangat cantik." Jawab Sasuke.

Naruto membulatkan matanya. Dia tidak tau bahwa itu yang akan keluar dari kedua belah bibir tipis nan sexy milik Uchiha di depannya. Wajah Naruto memerah dengan jantung yang berdegup lebih kencang seperti habis lari maraton. "Kau kira aku perempuan. Entah matamu katarak atau apa Teme, tapi aku perjelas, Aku-Ini-Laki-Laki!" bentak Naruto sambil berdiri dari tempatnya duduk. Menatap sengit Sasuke.

"Aku tau kau laki-laki, Dobe. Jika bukan mana mungkin kau punya tonjolan seperti itu di depan celanamu." Ucap Sasuke datar sambil menunjuk 'barang' Naruto yang sedikit menonjol karena celana levis yang ketat.

Wajah Naruto memerah luar biasa sambil sedikit menutupi bagian sangat pribadinya dengan mangapitkan kakinya. Membuat posenya terlihat sangat manis. "DASAR TEME MESUM!"

Teriakan Naruto bahkan membuat beberapa lantai sedikit mengalami polusi suara.

Sekarang kita tau, Naruto yang nakal bisa di imbangi dengan Sasuke yang mesum. Poor Naruto!

**.**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: SasuNaru**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: OOC, Typos, Naughty Naru, Boy x Boy, Yaoi, Alur berantakan, AU, EYD berantakan, dll**

.

**Chapter3**

.

"Apa kau mendengar sesuatu, Iruka-san?" tanya Itachi yang sedang melangkahkan kakinya di koridor dengan Iruka di sampingnya. Iruka sedikit mengangguk, membuat Itachi yakit bahwa suara tadi memang sebuah polusi suara yang jaman sekarang begitu banyak ditemui di berbagai tempat. "Ternyata memang bukan salah telingaku." Gumam Itachi tersenyum.

Iruka sweatdrop mendengar gumaman Itachi. Dengan tanpa diketahui Itachi, Iruka menajamkan pendengarannya kembali. 'Aku yakin itu bukan hanya polusi suara.' Pikir Iruka. Menggidikkan bahunya lalu kembali berjalan seperti biasa.

.

Naruto sedang terduduk sambil menstabilkan nafasnya. Berteriak begitu kencang membuat Naruto kehabisan nafas dengan tiba-tiba. "Dasar Teme kurang ajar." Gumam Naruto sengit melirik Sasuke. Wajahnya kembali memerah menyadari bahwa Sasuke masih melihatnya, "Apa!?" tanyanya dengan bentakkan. Baru Sasuke akan menjawab Naruto sudah terlebih dulu menyela. "Cukup jangan jawab, aku tau jawabanmu hanya akan membuat kepalaku pusing dan mual bersamaan." Ucap Naruto kesal.

Sasuke mendengus lalu menyeringai.

Hening.

'Kenapa aniki itu belum kembali juga?' pikir Sasuke melihat jam tangannya. Sudah seharusnya setengah jam tadi Itachi sampai disini tapi sampai jam segini Itachi belum datang juga. Sasuke menghela nafas. 'Dasar aniki merepotkan.' Runtuk Sasuke dalam hati.

Tik tok tik tok

"Heh, Teme." Panggil Naruto melirik ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke melihat ke arah Naruto. "Sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan kalau aku tidak bisa membujuk Itachi?" tanya Naruto sedikit enggan. Tapi jika dipikir Naruto hanya tahu satu saja permintaan Sasuke, sedangkan Sasuke tadi bilang ada banyak permintaan yang akan diberikan pada Naruto.

Sasuke menyeringai membuat Naruto menelan ludah. "Kau penasaran, heh?" ledeknya. Naruto memalingkan wajahnya kesisi lain, tidak ingin melihat ekspresi wajah yang begitu menggoda dari orang yang tidak pernah menunjukkan ekspresi itu.

"Terserah, jika ti—"

"3!"

"Heh?" Naruto menaikkan alisnya sambil melihat Sasuke.

"3. Aku punya 3 permintaan padamu, Dobe." Ucap Sasuke.

"Lalu apa permintaanmu?" tanya Naruto.

"Pertama, aku ingin kau menjadi kekasihku saat wawancara 1 minggu lagi. Kedua, aku ingin kau menjadi lawan mainku di serial terbaru. Sedangkan yang ketiga, kau akan tau setelah wawancara nanti." Jelas Sasuke.

Naruto membuat ekpresi muka yang sangat aneh melihat Sasuke. Dengan polos Naruto bicara, "Aku tidak tau kau bisa bicara sepanjang itu, Teme."

Ctak

Persimpangan yang terpampang nyata terlihat di dahi Sasuke. Sekarang dia menyesal sudah susah-susah menjelaskan pada pujaan hatinya ini. Menenyampingkan tadermark Uchiha-nya dan berbicara panjang lebar seperti itu. 'Dasar Dobe!' runtuk Sasuke kesal juga pada makluk manis di depannya.

"Hn!" Cukup sudah, Sasuke akhirnya beranjak dari tempatnya dan berjalan ke arah Naruto. Memandang sepasang shappire cantik di depannya. Menampilkan seringaian lebar yang membuat bulu kuduk Naruto seketika itu berdiri menantang di lehernya.

"Mau apa kau, Teme? Apa-apaan seringaianmua itu? Serangaianmu itu sama sekali tidak keren tau!" ucap sambil sedikit menggeser tubuhnya menjauh sedikit demi sedikit.

Sasuke akhirnya duduk di samping Naruto, "Oh, ya? Kita lihat kau akan bilang apa setelah ini? aku yakin kau malah akan memujaku." Ucap Sasuke percaya diri. "—dan lagi, aku sudah keren tanpa seringanku, Dobe." Lanjut Sasuke narsis.

Bibir Naruto bergerak tidak nyaman dengan mata yang malas melihat Sasuke. Dia tidak salah dengar kan? Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke yang satu ini narsis? Ternyata menjadi orang terkenal itu bisa membuat otak yang tadinya utuh menjadi seperti otak ayam! (Apa hubungannya!?)

Naruto yang memikirkan hal aneh itu hanya bisa menggeleng-geleng miris—kasihan pada orang di depannya.

Tapi karena sedikit ingin bermain, akhirnya Naruto sedikit meluncurkan racunnya. Bosan juga dari tadi menunggu orang yang bernama Itachi itu datang.

"Oh, ya? Kau yakin bisa membuatku memujamu?" tanya Naruto sambil menampilkan wajah menggoda. Duduk mendekat ke arah Sasuke, dan mengelus dada bidang yang terlapisi kaos itu. Meletakkan kepalanya dengan seenak hati di dada bidang itu. Mengelus-eluskan kepalanya seperti anak kucing yang minta di manja. Memainkan jarinya di dada bidang Sasuke, dan menengadahkan kepalanya untuk melihat ekspresi muka yang ingin dilihatnya.

Dan,

Crap!

Sasuke sama sekali tidak menunjukan ekspresi yang dicarinya. Hanya melihatnya dengan tatapan datar lalu menyeringai.

"Apa yang kau harapkan, Dobe? Ingin melihat ekpresiku dengan wajah memerah?" tanya Sasuke tepat pada sasaran. "Kau tidak akan melihatnya selagi kau bukan memilikku," ucap Sasuke berbisik dengan rendah. Membuat jantung Naruto berdetak dengan kencang. Sasuke pun mulai menggoda Naruto dengan mengecup cuping telinga yang memerah itu. "Membuatmu harus menunggu lama, Dobe. Tapi, jika kau memang sudah tidak sabar... kita buat kau menjadi milikku seutuhnya."

Grap

"TEME! Menyingkir dariku!"

Ternyata Sasuke langsung memeluk dan menindih tubuh Naruto—membuat Naruto tidak bisa berkutik lagi. Memang tidak menindih secara langsung tapi cukup untuk memerangkap tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya.

"Aku bilang kau akan memujaku setelah ini." goda Sasuke. Seringaiannya lebih lebar lagi saat melihat wajah Naruto memerah sempurnya—mungkin marah, mungkin juga malu. Yang pasti sekarang Naruto benar-benar dalam keadaan bahaya.

Andai saja...

Clek

"Otouto, aku dengar ka—"

"!"

"?"

"..."

Hening

"Sepertinya aku datang disaat yang tidak tepat," ucap Itachi.

Blam

...andai saja, Itachi tidak datang di saat yang tidak tepat.

Sasuke dan Naruto melihat kepergiaan Itachi dalam diam. Saling melihat satu sama lain. Sepertinya mereka sama-sama sedang meloding kejadian yang sedang terjadi sekarang. Bahkan mereka lupa dengan posisi mereka yang membuat setiap orang pastinya berpikir hal yang dipikirkan author.

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke saat Naruto dari tadi melihatnya dengan alis yang terangkat.

"Yang tadi itu Uchiha Itachi kan, Teme? Kenapa dia pergi lagi?" tanya Naruto lola.

Sasuke mendengus karena kebodohan orang yang ada di bawahnya. Kenapa dia bisa jatuh cinta pada pemuda bodoh seperti ini? Bahkan Sasuke saja bingung jika di tanya seperti itu. Jadi dari pada di pikirkan, Sasuke lebih suka menggodanya karena kebodohannya. Salahkan Naruto yang terlalu bodoh dan lucu di saat bersamaan jika di goda. Sasuke menyeringai, semakin mendekatkan kepalanya pada Naruto hingga hidung mereka bersentuhan, "Sepertinya kau lupa posisi kita, Dobe." Ucap Sasuke mendesah, membuat nafas segarnya langsung tercium penciuman Naruto.

Kedip

Kedip

Naruto mengedipkan matanya, hingga..

"Kenapa kau tidak masuk! Memang Sasuke sedang ap—!?"

Iruka termenung di depan pintu yang terbuka dengan mulut yang menganga melihat artisnya dengan seorang pemuda manis sedang dalam posisi mencurigakan.

Untuk yang kedua kalinya, Sasuke dan Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya pada pintu yang terbuka. Itachi yang berada di belakang Iruka menepuk keningnya, dia gagal menghalau Iruka yang menerobos masuk.

Hening

"Ah, maaf... silahkan lanjutkan."

Blam

Lagi-lagi Iruka pergi dengan terburu-buru, meninggalkan kedua orang yang lagi-lagi saling melihat. Naruto menatap Sasuke tajam, sepertinya otak Dobe-nya baru saja sadar dengan apa yang terjadi tadi.

"Menyingkir Teme!" Teriak Naruto dengan sangat kencang.

Bruk

Sasuke pun terjerebab jatuh dari sofa—eh, maksudnya dari tubuh Naruto. Dengan pantat terlebih dulu yang mendarat di lantai dan kaki yang masih mengangkang di atas sofa, Sasuke terlihat tidak Uchiha-ish banget. Membuat Naruto yang melihatnya harus menahan tawa.

"Rasakan itu, Teme. Itu pembalasan karena kau sudah berbuat tidak senonoh padaku!" ucap Naruto sambil berkacak pinggang di depan Sasuke. Senang juga melihat ayam yang sedang terduduk di lantai—yang melihatnya dengan tajam. Oh, andai saja Naruto punya waktu lebih lama untuk melihat situasi ini.

Tapi semua itu terhenti saat Naruto ingat tujuannya kesini bukan untuk melihat aktor ayam terduduk di lantai dengan posisi yang uh. Jadi dengan cepat Naruto melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu untuk mengejar Itachi—meninggalkan Sasuke.

"Hei, Dobe!" teriak Sasuke kesakitan di bagian pantatnya. Oh, semoga saja pantatnya tidak akan penyok, lebam atau ambeyen. Entah dari mana Sasuke berpikir seperti itu.

Sasuke mengerang saat perlahan dirinya berdiri. Lalu tanpa memperdulikan rasa sakitnya Sasuke pun mengejar Naruto. Melihat kanan dan kiri lorong, ternyata Naruto sedang berbicara dengan manajer dan Itachi di ujung lorong sebelah kanan. Naruto terlihat sedang berusaha meyakinkan Itachi dengan sangat sungguh-sungguh, sampai Sasuke berpikir begitu pentingnya 'kah urusan Naruto itu?

Dengan langkah yang di buat sekeren mungkin dengan menahan rasa sakit di bawah tubuhnya, Sasuke berjalan menghampiri ketiga orang itu.

Tap

Sasuke berhenti. Iruka, Itachi dan Naruto melihat ke arahnya. Dan, Naruto langsung memalingkan muka, dan melihat Itachi kembali.

"Itachi-san, bagaimana? Kau setuju?" tanya Naruto mengalihkan perhatian ketiga orang di depannya.

Itachi terlihat berpikir sebentar, lalu melirik ke arah Sasuke yang menggumamkan kata favoritenya. Itachi pun melihat ke arah Naruto, "Kau sudah mendapatkan persetujuan dari otoutoku ini?" tanya Itachi menggidikkan kepalanya ke arah Sasuke.

Naruto menghela nafas, 'Ternyata kakak adik sama-sama menyebalkan.' Runtuk hati Naruto kesal. Jelas dia belum mendapatkan persetujuan Sasuke, dan malah bertaruh dengannya. dan sialnya ternyata kedua kakak adik ini begitu kompak sampai akhirnya Naruto tidak tau harus berbuat apa lagi. Sesudah sedikit berbicara dengan Itachi, Naruto tau, Itachi bukanlah sosok laki-laki yang gampang di goda. Jadi, tidak mungkin dia akan menggunakan jurus-jurus menggodanya pada Itachi. 'Sial!' Kesalnya dalam hati.

Naruto menggeleng lemah, Sasuke menyeringai, Itachi dan Iruka mengangkat bahunya.

"Kalau begitu kau harus bicara dulu dengan otoutoku ini." ucap Itachi membuat Naruto serasa dirape Sasuke saat itu juga.

"Ta-tapi..."

"Kita sudah bicarakan itu. Dan aku hanya perlu menunggu jawabmu, Dobe." Sela Sasuke.

Naruto menatap tajam Sasuke. 'Sialan kau, Teme.' Maki Naruto dalam hati. Dan sepertinya Sasuke mengerti arti kata-kata mata itu, dan hanya menjawab dengan seringaian yang semakin terlihat di bibirnya.

Iruka hanya menghela nafas dengan permainan kekanak-kanakan aktornya. Hanya untuk mendapatkan pemuda di depannya saja Sasuke sampai repot-repot seperti ini. Padahal Sasuke hanya perlu menyewa seseorang yang pasti dengan 'sangat' senang hati mau melakukannya. Sasuke itu sangat merepotkan. Iruka tersentak, pikirannya tadi entah kenapa menjadi sama dengan salah satu artis yang selalu mengucapkan kata merepotakan itu.

"Jadi?" tanya Sasuke.

Naruto menghela nafas kencang, "Ok, aku terima."

.

"Apa-apaan ini!?" teriak Naruto saat dirinya di dandani dengan sangat sempurnya oleh salah banyak make-up artis.

"Kau terlihat cantik memakai itu, Dobe." Ucap Sasuke entah memuji atau meledek. Berbalik menuju Jiraya yang sedang ternganga sangat lebar. "Ayo kita mulai shootingnya." Ucap Sasuke sambil menepuk bahu Jiraya—menyadarkan Jiraya dari tatapan penuh nafsunya melihat Naruto.

Jiraya menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat, "O-ok." Jawabnya tergagap. "Ok, cepat lakukan persiapan. Shooting kita mulai sekarang!" Teriak Jiraya sambil mengarahkan orang-orang pekerjanya. Orang-orang itu langsung melakukan pekerjaan mereka dengan cepat dan gesit. Sasuke juga terlihat sedang memegang naskah.

Naruto memajukan bibirnya yang di poles dengan lip glos warna natural. Menghentakkan kakinya yang memakai high heels—ke arah Sasuke. "TEME!" Teriak Naruto saat berada di hadapan Sasuke. Matanya yang sudah di poles dengan eye shadow warna natural semakin menonjolkan kecantikan shappire matanya, apalagi dengan bulu mata yang semakin lentik dan tebal. Pipinya yang di poles dengan blush-on juga semakin merona—entah karena kesal atau malu karena penampilannya.

Sasuke melihat Naruto.

Pakaian lolita berwarna hitam dengan renda dan beberapa pernik berwarna merah dan kuning—kontras. High heels putih seperti sebuah sepatu kaca, memperindah kaki jenjang yang terlihat sangat mulus—seperti bukan kaki seorang pria. Rambut pirang panjang yang di ikat sebagian, dengan bagian bawah sedikit curly di ujung rambutnya, sedikit helaian pirangnya di sisihkan di samping telinganya yang memakai anting-anting berwarna emas kecil tapi manis. Wajahnya di rias sedemikian rupa dengan make-up natural, tidak menonjol tapi di buat manis.

Penampilan Naruto membuatnya semakin saru antara wanita dan laki-laki. Bahkan tadi Sasuke sempat merona melihat penampilan Naruto yang seperti bukan laki-laki.

"Teme!" Bentak Naruto saat Sasuke dari tadi memperhatikan kaki jenjangnya—yang menggiurkan. Sasuke memang mesum, sempat-sempatnya dia mencari kesempatan untuk berpikir bagaimana rasa kelembutan kaki itu.

"Apa, Dobe!?" tanya Sasuke ketus.

"Kau tidak bilang jika aku harus memakai pakaian ini saat shooting!" cercah Naruto. Siapa yang tidak suka jika dirinya yang seorang laki-laki tulen—mungkin hampir—di dadandani seperti wanita. Naruto merasa dirinya menjadi seorang waria saja.

Sasuke menghela nafas, "Itu karena film ini tidak bisa di ubah menjadi film yaoi, Dobe." Alasan Sasuke. Tapi sepertinya Naruto sama sekali tidak menerima alasannya.

"Kalau begitu kau cari saja wanita tulen yang mau bermain di film ini. Jangan aku!" sergah Naruto.

Sasuke meletakkan naskahnya yang sedari tadi di pegangnya di atas meja. Berjalan mendekati Naruto yang masih menatapnya tajam. "Tapi aku ingin kau, bukan yang lain." Bisik Sasuke tegas. Entah kenapa kata-kata itu terdengar sangat ambigu di telinga Naruto. Naruto yang selalu mendapatkan gombalan dari banyak pria mendengar bahwa itu seperti sebuah ungkapan perasaan Sasuke yang sesungguhnya padanya.

Naruto tidak bisa bicara apa-apa lagi. Dia hanya bisa diam hingga akhirnya Jiraya memanggil mereka berdua untuk memulai aktingnya yang pertama di depan kamera. Naruto sudah cukup hebat dalam berakting. Buktinya dia bisa berakting dengan sangat bagus hingga tidak di ketahui jika dia mempunyai selingkuhan oleh kekasih-kekasihnya.

.

.

.

**Tbc**

**.**

**A/N: **Dikit? Sorry... tiba-tiba pikiran buntung di sini. jadi harus nuggu ide lain beberapa waktu buat lanjut chapter selanjutnya. Kalau ada yang bertanya fic ini bakalan sampai berapa chap, aku sendiri sih inginnya Cuma bakalan sampe chap 10. Jadi doain aja supaya dapet ide cepet jadi, updatenya juga cepet dan cepet selesai deh nih fic^^

Blum bisa balas review, gomen...

Jadi gimana? Ada kritik dan saran?

**Review..**


	4. Chapter 4

Kyuubi bergerak dengan resah di depan komputernya. Pikirannya melayang pada adik laki-laki tersayangnya. Melihat arlogi miliknya, Kyuubi mendesah dengan pelan. Kembali mencoba fokus terhadap pekerjaannya, jari-jari lentiknya terhenti. Terdiam sebentar, mendesah lalu...

"Argh... Naruto! Kenapa kau tidak memberikan kabar!?" teriak Kyuubi sambil mengacak-acak kepala surai jingganya.

Ternyata sudah lebih dari setengah hari, Kyuubi mencoba menghubungi Naruto untuk menanyakan apa dia diterima di tempat kerja Naruto atau tidak. Tapi entah apa yang di lakukan anak itu, hingga tidak mengangkat telepon yang begitu 'penting' dari kakaknya itu. Hingga membuat Kyuubi frustasi seperti ini.

Kyuubi mengambil smartphonenya kembali yang tergeletak begitu apik di meja sebelah kanan. Saat dia mengaktifkannya ada wallpaper yang selalu membuatnya tersenyum, membuat sedikit amarahnya pada sang adik sedikit menyurut. Di elusnya wallpaper itu dengan lembut, di eluskan pada pipi sebelah kanannya. Kalian pasti sudah tau bukan siapa yang berada dalam wallpaper itu? tentu saja, siapa lagi jika bukan...

"Ah, Itachi. Aku akan berjuang untuk bertemu denganmu." Gumam Kyuubi gila.

...siapa lagi jika bukan, Itachi.

Hanya Itachi yang bisa membuat seorang Namikaze Kyuubi gila hanya dengan fotonya. Bahkan Kyuubi tidak sadar bahwa rekan-rekan kerjanya merinding melihatnya—aneh. Tapi, sepertinya walaupun Kyuubi tau sedang diperhatikan dia hanya akan cuek dan malah semakin sengaja—semakin terlihat gila.

Mata rubynya dalam sekejap menyiratkan sebuah api, "Akan kubuat kau menjadi milikku, Uchiha Itachi." Ucap Kyuubi sinting. Dengan senyum iblisnya yang memang sudah terkenal, Kyuubi terus menggumamkan nama Itachi.

Hah, entah sebuah rahmat atau kiamat bagi Itachi di gilai orang seperti Kyuubi.

"Naruto, awas jika kau tidak bisa membuatku bertemu dengan Itachi," gumam Kyuubi sinting, tidak tau jika sang adik sedang bersusah payah untuk membuatnya gembira, bahkan rela melakukan sesuatu yang bisa membuatnya berubah gender dalam sekejap.

Poor Naruto.

* * *

**.**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: SasuNaru, ItaKyuu**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: OOC, Typos, Naughty Naru, Boy x Boy, Yaoi, Alur berantakan, AU, EYD berantakan, dll**

.

**Chapter 4**

.

* * *

"CUT!"

Sebuah teriakan yang begitu memekakan telinga terdengar dalam satu studio yang sedang melakukan shuting. Tepuk tangan dengan sekejap langsung terdengar dari para kru dan kameramen. Mereka begitu senang karena ternyata shuting dapat berjalan lancar, bahkan sangat lancar. Mereka begitu takjub pada kedua aktor mereka yang begitu hebat dalam berperan bahkan seperti mempunyai kemistri dalam peran itu. Begitu menjiwai seperti mereka 'lah yang mengalaminya.

Naruto yang berperan sebagai seorang wanita yang kabur dari negara sihir karena di kejar-kejar oleh para prajurit kerajaan sihir. Bekerja di sebuah cafe dan bertemu dengan seorang pemuda tampan—Sasuke—yang mempunyai banyak misteri di dalamnya. Naruto tidak mempedulikan Sasuke sampai suatu ketika saat Naruto melakukan perjalanan dengan sapu terbangnya, Naruto melihat Sasuke ternyata bisa menggunakan sihir sama dengannya.

Kisah cinta terjalin semenjak itu tapi mereka di hadapkan dengan adanya cobaan dari musuh-musuh mereka yang ternyata sama. Mereka berjuang bersama, hingga suatu ketika Sasuke lagi-lagi menunjukkan satu sisi yang membuatnya tidak bisa berkutik. Sasuke menjelma menjadi sebuah sosok yang mengerikan. Naruto harus melakukan segala cara untuk membuat Sasuke kembali menjadi Sasuke yang dulu—yang dia cintai.

Naruto menjelajah ke seluruh dunia untuk mengetahui tentang banyak hal tentang penyirih seperti mereka. Hingga Naruto sampai di sebuah negara yang memberinya petunjuk tentang Sasuke. Hari setelahnya Naruto bertemu dengan Sasuke kembali di sebuah gedung megah nan indah di negara itu. Sasuke dalam sosok yang menyeramkannya itu membuat Naruto kewalahan, tapi dalam saat terakhir Naruto melakukan sebuah sirih terlarang yang pernah di pelajarinnya dulu. Akhirnya Naruto dapat mengembalikkan Sasuke menjadi Sasuke-nya yang dulu. Tapi perjalanan mereka terus berlanjut untuk mengalahkan raja sirih yang menginginkan Naruto untuk menjadi ratunya dan membunuh Sasuke yang ternyata adalah seorang pangerang yang seharusnya menjadi raja saat ini.

Petualangan, cinta, kekuatan, dan kepercayaan pada hati pasangan, begitu di perlihatkan di kisah fantasi itu. Cerita itu begitu panjang hingga harus berpuluh-puluh kali shuting, sedangkan Naruto dan Sasuke baru saja melakukan shuting pertama yang artinya mereka masing lama dalam kerja sama itu. Bahkan dipakstikan jika mereka pasti akan melakukan shuting di luar atau bahkan sampai di luar negeri untuk membuat film itu meledak di pasar—Hollywood.

Naruto mendesah dengan kencang sambil mengambil minuman yang diambilkan Iruka untuknya. "Arigato, Iruka-san." Ucap Naruto tersenyum. Iruka mengangguk lalu pergi ke arah para aktor lain. Beberapa make-up artis terus melakukan sesuatu pada wajahnya agar make-up itu tidak hilang karena keringat. Naruto hanya diam, karena percuma juga jika dia menolak. Jadi Naruto hanya akan diam dan mengikuti alur.

Sasuke yang berada di belakang Naruto melihat Naruto dengan mata onixnya. Dengan perlahan Sasuke melangkah ke arah Naruto.

Tap

"Ternyata kau hebat juga dalam memerakan peran ini, Dobe." Ucap Sasuke entah itu mengejek atau memuji.

Naruto menengokkan kepalanya ke belakang. Melihat mata onix yang begitu tajam itu dengan sinis, "Jika bukan karena ingin cepat-cepat selesai dalam film ini aku juga tidak akan mau, Teme." Balas Naruto kesal.

Sasuke menyeringai, memberikan isyarat pada para make-up artis Naruto untuk pergi—meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Naruto masih sibuk menatap Sasuke, lalu di alihkannya pandangannya sambil mengibaskan rambut palsu panjangnya. Sasuke menyeringai melihat tingkah Naruto yang persis seperti wanita yang memang sedang ngambek. Tanpa di persilahkan Sasuke duduk di samping Naruto, lalu mengambil sedikit rambut panjang itu dan menciumnya.

"Aku lebih suka dengan bau rambut aslimu, Dobe." Gumam Sasuke sambil meresapi bau rambut palsu itu.

Naruto melihat lagi ke arah Sasuke. Wajahnya memerah dengan cepat saat melihat Sasuke yang sedang mencium rambutnya. "Te-tentu saja, kau lupa ini rambut palsu, Teme!?" ucap Naruto sedikit tergagap karena gerogi sepertinya.

Sasuke menyeringai di antara helaian pirang Naruto itu. Menatap langsung mata indah di depannya dengan tajam, membuat empu rambut semakin memerah sempurna. tidak pernah Naruto merasakan gerogi seperti ini saat ditatap oleh laki-laki. Bahkan oleh kekasihnya saja Naruto tidak pernah merasakan gerogi dan tersipu seperti ini.

"Dobe," gumam Sasuke parau.

Deg

Tringg tringg

Smartphone Naruto berdering dengan keras. Naruto mengalihkan perhatiannya langsung pada smartphonenya, dan melihat siapa yang baru saja menyelamatkannya.

"Kyuu-nii?" gumam Naruto melihat nama yang tertera pada layar smartphonenya.

Naruto melirik ke arah Sasuke yang sudah terduduk tenang kembali. Lalu buru-buru mengangkatnya sebelum..

"NARUTO!"

Naruto menjauhkan smartphonenya dari telinga takut terkena gangguan pendengaran secara mendadak karena suara kece tapi merusak dari sebrang. Sesudah yakin suara itu tidak akan merusak lagi barulah Naruto mendekatkan kembali pada kupingnya.

"Ya, kyuu-nii?" Sahut Naruto.

"Darimana saja kau, heh? Aku dari tadi meneleponmu dan kau sama sekali tidak menjawabnya! Kau tau aku hampir menjamur dan berubah menjadi teman gendutmu yang suka makan kripik kentang itu tau!" cercah Kyuubi di telepon.

Naruto tertawa kaku saat mendengar cerocosan kakaknya itu.

"—haha, lalu ada apa Kyuu-nii menelepon?" tanya Naruto menghentikan tertawanya.

Hening

"Kyuu-nii?" panggil Naruto saat Kyuubi tidak menjawab. Naruto melihat ke arah layar smartphonenya, ternyata hubungan masih terhubung. Jadi, Naruto hanya menunggu.

"Aku menunggu kabar darimu tau! Aku—apa kau berhasil memasukkanku dalam tempat kerjamu?!" tanya Kyuubi.

Naruto menaikkan halisnya mendengarnya, lalu tersentak. "Ah! I-itu... da-dari pada itu. Aku punya kejutan untuk Kyuu-nii. Ini bahkan lebih dari yang Kyuu-nii inginkan. Kyuu-nii dapat bertemu dengan'nya' setiap yang Kyuu-nii suka!" ucap Naruto dengan sangat bersemangat.

"Apa maksudmu, Naruto!?"

"Ah, itu nanti saja. aku ada urusan, dah~"

"Ap—Hei.. he—tuuut!"

"Huft.. selamat." Desah Naruto memegang smartphonenya di depan dada.

Sasuke yang melihat itu menaikkan halisnya—bingung. Baru akan memulai PDKT-nya smartphone Naruto berbunyi lagi. Hingga akhirnya dia menyerah dan hanya diam menatap wajah itu dengan datar.

"Ya, Gaara?" ucap Naruto.

'Gaara? Pacarnya yang ke-2.' Pikir Sasuke mendengus. Dia sudah hafal betul siapa saja yang menjadi kekasih simpanan Naruto. Gaara, mahasiswa dengan uang yang cukup melimpah itu memang sangat mencintai Naruto. dan herannya, kenapa Gaara begitu mencintai Naruto? oh, Sasuke ingat! Wajah manis yang memerah dan bola mata yang begitu indah, ditambah bibir plum yang menggoda. Pasti itu yang menjadi Gaara sungguh mencintai Naruto. tapi sayang, Naruto sama sekali tidak mencintai Gaara. Karena bagi Naruto, Gaara adalah tambang emas keduanya.

Sasuke menghela nafas sambil menggeleng.

"Ah! Kalau begitu, bisa kau jemput aku di depan kantor seperti biasa?" tanya Naruto.

Sasuke menaikkan halisnya, pasti Naruto minta untuk dijemput.

"Yatta! Kalau begitu tunggu aku, ok?" ucap Naruto cerah.

Sasuke mendengus tidak suka. Sasuke bahkan tidak tau itu benar-benar cerah yang bahagia tau memang cerah yang senang hanya karena mendapat tumpangan gratis. Tapi, tunggu... tadi Naruto meminta untuk di jemput di tempat Naruto seperti biasa. Hah, anak yang pintar. Hanya karena tidak mau ketahuan dia harus susah-susah pergi ke tempat kerjanya dulu.

"Hehe, kalau begitu dah~, Gaara." Ucap Naruto dengan senandung lucu. Sasuke tersentak, 'Kapan dia akan mendapatkan senandungan seperti itu?' pikirnya edan. Gak nyadar dia aja belum jadi apa-apanya Naruto, malah kepingin jadi orang yang mendapat senandungan seperti itu.

Klik

Naruto mematikan hubungan teleponnya. Lalu berbalik melihat Sasuke, "Huh.." Naruto langsung memalingkan mukanya dan berjalan ke arah Itachi yang baru saja sampai di sana. Menyapanya dengan ramah lalu berbincang berdua—membuat Sasuke geram.

'Sebenarnya yang mau PDKT dengan Dobe itu siapa!? Kenapa baka aniki yang harus dekat!' Pikir Sasuke kesal.

"Hei, Sasuke," panggil seseorang.

Sasuke mencari asal suara itu dan melihat orang yang memanggilnya itu sedang melambaikan tangan padanya. Sambil tersenyum dengan ramah, orang itu menghampirinya. Sasuke hanya diam menunggu orang itu untuk datang ke hadapannya. Untuk apa dia susah-susah menghampiri orang itu. Uchiha hanya mau menghampiri orang jika dia yang tertarik, jika tidak... untuk apa!?

Tap

"Huft, kau itu selalu seperti itu ya." Ucap orang itu.

Sasuke hanya melirik lalu, "Hn." Jawabnya membuat orang itu sweatdrop seketika.

"Ha—ah, kau itu," hela orang itu.

Sasuke melihat orang itu, "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Sasuke.

"Haha, tentu saja bertemu denganmu. Aku ingin menyampaikan pesan dari atasan, dia bilang wawancaranya akan di majukan menjadi 2 hari lagi," jelasnya. Sasuke hanya diam, untuk apa dia kaget. Toh, orang yang akan dia jadikan pacar sudah ada di dekatnya. "—dan sekalian aku ingin berterima kasih untuk uang itu." ucap orang itu menyeringai. "Lagi pula, bagaimana... apa dia berhasil kau dapatkan?" tanya orang itu.

Sasuke hanya mendengus, "Tidak usah kau tanyakan. Dia sudah ada di dekatku, Suigetsu." Ucap Sasuke menyeringai.

"Oh~ pantas auramu beda dari biasanya. Menjadi sedikit berwarna biru muda, haha." Tawa Suigetsu sambil meledek Sasuke tapi dihentikannya saat tiba-tiba saja dia merasakan mendapat sesuatu yang disebut deathglare terkenal dari Uchiha di depannya. "Oh, it's ok. Jadi, dimana dia?" tanya Suigetsu sambil melihat ke sekeliling.

"Dia sedang pergi dengan aniki." Ucap Sasuke santai.

Suigetsu membulatkan mulutnya membentuk huruf O, "Hati-hati, bisa-bisa kau di tikung anikimu itu. Secara, Itachi lebih ramah darimu." Ledek Suigetsu.

"Tidak akan! Dobe itu tidak aku biarkan lari!" ucap Sasuke posesif.

"Ow... ow... ternyata ada orang yang sangat posesive terhadap incarannya nih~" Goda Suigetsu. Sasuke mendengus kesal. Percuma juga dia bicara pada orang di depannya ini, hanya akan membuang-buang tenaga. Kalau dengan Naruto sih, walaupun habis tenaga dia suka. Lah, kalau sama orang bergigi hiu ini? huh, hanya membuatnya kesal.

.

* * *

.

Di tempat Naruto dan Itachi.

"Hm, Itachi-san," panggil Naruto menghentikan langkahnya. Itachi ikut menghentikan langkahnya dan melihat tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri ada sebuah bangku. Itachi mengajak Naruto untuk duduk, tidak enak juga bicara sambil berdiri kan? Jadi Naruto dan Itachi duduk berdampingan. Naruto duduk di sebelah kanan Itachi sambil menundukan kepala pirangnya yang masing memakai wig. Naruto menoleh ke arah Itachi dengan tatapan pengharapan besar, membuat Itachi sedikit mengenyit. "Boleh aku meminta satu permintaan pada Itachi-san?" tanya Naruto.

Itachi tersenyum dan menepuk puncak kepala Naruto. "Panggil aku Itachi-nii. Dan lagi, apa yang mau kau minta?" tanya Itachi tersenyum. Naruto terlihat berpikir dengan serius membuat Itachi ingin meledek 'calon adik iparnya' itu. "Asal bukan yang membuat hidupku hancur dan menghidupkan orang mati, sepertinya aku bisa." Tawa Itachi saat Naruto menggelembungkan pipinya imut. Uh, Itachi jadi sedikit salting melihat tampang imut Naruto. Andai Naruto bukan incaran adik yang paling disayanginya, Itachi mungkin akan mengambil Naruto. Dan lihatlah, bodynya yang enak dipandang itu. Ok, stop ingat Itachi... Naruto itu milik Sasuke. Uchiha tidak boleh berebut ok!

"Jadi, Itachi-nii..." Ucap Naruto menggantungkan perkataannya membuat Itachi sedikit menghentikan tawanya. "Apa Itachi-nii mau bertemu dengan seseorang yang begitu mengidolakan Itachi-nii?" tanya Naruto harap.

"Idolaku?"

Naruto mengangguk dengan cepat.

"Memang siapa, Naru-chan?" tanya Itachi.

"I-itu... a-ano, sebenarnya aku punya kakak yang sangat mengidolakan Itachi-nii." Jelas Naruto menundukkan kepalanya. "Ta-tapi... I-Itachi-nii jangan bilang kalau aku yang bilang. Dan lagi, aku tidak meminta kalian bertemu dengan eklusive. Aku hanya ingin kakakku itu bertemu dengan Itachi-nii seperti tidak direncanakan." Jelas Naruto panjang lebar.

Itachi mengubah rautnya menjadi bingung, "Memangnya kenapa jika kami bertemu hanya berdua. Bukankah itu yang selalu di idamkan oleh para fans. Bertemu dan mengenal lebih jauh aktor yang mereka suka secara pribadi?" tanya Itachi.

Naruto menggeleng dan mendesah pelan, "Kyuu-nii tidak suka jika hal seperti itu. Dia bilang, jika seperti itu dia akan terlihat kehilangan aura laki-lakinya." Jawab Naruto sambil menggelembung. "Kyuu-nii itu aneh. Terkadang jika kami meledeknya tentang Itachi-nii dia akan marah dan bilang jika dia itu tidak suka pada Itachi-nii. Tapi, saat melihat atau mendengar apapun yang berkaitan dengan Itachi-nii, Kyuu-nii selalu menjadi yang pertama tau. Terkadang setiap kami membicarakan Itachi-nii hanya untuk memancing Kyuu-nii, Kyuu-nii akan dengan mudahnya terpancing dan bicara dengan sangat bersemangat." Cerocos Naruto sambil tersenyum samar.

Itachi mendengarkannya dengan baik. Dalam hatinya, dia tau Naruto adalah pemuda yang baik. Dan cocok dengan adiknya. Dia akan membuat Naruto mau terus berdekatan dengan Sasuke. "Kau terlihat sangat menyayangi kakakmu itu. Dan lagi, aku tidak tau jika ada seorang laki-laki yang menyukaiku sampai seperti itu. Sepertinya kakakmu itu terdengar seperti uke tsundere ya, Naru-chan?" goda Itachi lagi-lagi tertawa.

"Eh, Itachi-nii jangan sampai bilang seperti itu di depan Kyuu-nii!" tegas Naruto.

Itachi menaikkan halisnya—meminta jawaban.

"Karena Kyuu-nii pasti tidak akan mau. Bisa-bisa Itachi-nii akan berakhir di rumah sakit." Gidik Naruto merinding mengingat salah satu teman Kyuubi yang berakhir di rumah sakit, karena meledeknya sebagai uke tsundere.

Itachi tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar apa yang di katakan Naruto. apalagi melihat ekprsi imut si pirang. "Haha, aku jadi ingin melihat kakakmu itu, Naru-chan. Siapa tau kami berdua jodoh." Jawab Itachi sambil tertawa.

Naruto membulatkan matanya melihat Itachi yang masih tertawa, "Eh, Itachi-nii gay?" tanya Naruto. dia tidak tau jika Itachi itu ternyata seorang gay. Walaupun tampangnya sangat seme, tapi dia mengira Itachi itu seorang playboy yang sebenarnya baik hati. Seperti di sinetron-sinetron yang sering dilihatnya di televisi.

"Kau baru tau? Ah, apa aku terlihat aneh ya jika menyukai sesama jenisku?" tanya Itachi berpura-pura murung.

Naruto mengibaskan tangannya, "Ti-tidak! Bu-bukan seperti itu maksudku. Aku hanya kaget saja. Lagipula aku juga sama." Jawab Naruto menundukkan kepalanya bersikap seperti dirinya malus. Padahal sih, dia merasa biasa saja membongkar kalau dia itu kaum yang menyukai sesamanya. Lagipula dia sudah biasa, tapi untuk membuat suasana menjadi lebih keren lagi—menurutnya—jagi, bukankah lebih baik dia berakting seperti tadi?

"Kau terlalu pintar berakting Naruto." ucap Itachi menepuk kepala Naruto. Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya.

'Ternyata aktor hebat memang tidak bisa ditipu hanya dengan akting seperti itu.' pikir Naruto.

"Jadi, kapan aku bisa bertemu dengan kakakmu itu? aku rasa aku sedikit tertarik dengan hanya mendengar ceritamu." Lanjut Itachi.

Naruto mengangguk dengan semangat. "Besok saat shuting kedua aku akan meminta Kyuu-nii untuk mengantarku." Wajahnya berubah dengan ceria.

"Hm, aku tunggu itu." Tersenyum, mereka berdua tersenyum. "Kalau begitu lebih baik kau kembali, aku yakin sutradara pasti mencarimu." Ucap Itachi sambil menunjuk Sasuke yang sedang berjalan ke arah mereka.

.

"Hei, Dobe. Apa yang baru kau bicarakan dengan baka aniki itu?" tanya Sasuke saat dia berjalan beriringan dengan Naruto yang ada di sebelahnya. Naruto terlihat mengacuhkannya, membuat Sasuke geram. 'Kenapa saat dengan Itachi dia begitu senang sedangkan denganku dia acuh seperti ini!?' Pikirnya kesal. Dengan cepat Sasuke mengambil pergelangan tangan Naruto dan menyeret Naruto ke salah satu ruangan yang tidak sengaja berada disana.

Naruto terlihat kaget dan tersentak apalagi dengan posisinya sekarang. Terjepit di antara pintu dan tubuh Sasuke. Apalagi sekarang mereka berada di ruangan yang Naruto tidak tau apa. Tapi banyak sekali peralatan aneh di ruangan itu, dan juga gelap. Dia tidak suka gelap, mengingatkannya pada sesuatu yang berbau horror.

Lalu Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sasuke. Menatap Sasuke tajam sambil berusaha untuk lepas. "Teme, lepaskan! sebenarnya ada apa denganmu, hah!?" bentak Naruto.

Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan tajam, "Kenapa kau begitu terlihat beda padaku dan pada laki-laki lain, Dobe?" tanya Sasuke dingin. Dia sungguh tidak suka pada perlakuan Naruto yang seperti membeda-bedakannya dengan laki-laki lain. Dia juga ingin terlihat dekat dengan Naruto. dia sungguh menginginkan hal yang sama dengan para orang yang dekat dengan Naruto. Dia ingin bisa melihat senyum manis, tawa hangat, ledekan Naruto, dan juga rona merah yang hanya untuknya. Tapi, Naruto selalu saja berbeda padanya. Naruto selalu terlihat kesal dan benci padanya. Sebenarnya apa yang salah? Apa dia terlalu dingin atau bagaimana? Dia sudah cukup menggoda Naruto. bahkan sesekali dia mendekati Naruto dengan cara halus—seperti tadi di lokasi shuting.

"Sebenarnya apa yang salah denganku, Dobe!?" bentak Sasuke dengan kencang. Sifat Uchihanya yang dingin dan bisa mengendalikan emosi dengan baik langsung lenyap. Ekpresinya memang selalu dapat keluar dengan mudah apabila berdekatan dengan pemuda bondle di hadapannya.

"..." Naruto terlalu shock hingga tidak bisa berkata apapun. Seumur hidupnya dia tidak pernah di bentak oleh orang lain. Apapun kesalahannya, semua orang hanya akan memaafkannya lalu masalah selesai. Bahkan saat dulu Gaara tau jika dia mempunyai kekasih lain. Gaara-lah yang meminta maaf dan menyuruh Naruto untuk memutuskan mantan kekasihnya—Shino.

"Jawab aku, Dobe." Ucap Sasuke lirih.

"A-aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu, Sasuke." jawab Naruto parau. Berusah untuk membuat suaranya yang seperti hampir terdengar akan menangis itu biasa, tapi tetap tidak bisa. Dia tidak biasa dibentak. Dan Sasuke berhasil membuatnya merasakan apa itu yang namanya dibentak!

Sasuke yang mengetahui perbedaan suara Naruto langsung memeluk erat Naruto. "Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud—" Dia tidak bisa melanjutkan perkataannya. Dia terlalu tidak bisa mendengar suara lirih Naruto yang terdengar sangat menyayat.

"Aku tidak pernah dibentak...hiks... ja-jangan membentakku."

Oh Tuhan, apa yang baru saja dilakukan Sasuke. dia tidak bermaksud membuat mahluk kuning itu menangis. Dia hanya ingin meminta penjelasan dengan sikap Naruto padanya.

.

* * *

.

Di sudut dunia lain, Neji sedang mengemudikan mobilnya dengan cepat sambil mencoba menelepon Naruto terus-menerus, tapi tidak pernah di jawab Naruto.

'Shit! Sebenarnya apa yang sedang dia lakukan? Apa dia sedang bersama kekasihnya itu?!' pikir Neji sambil melempar handphone yang jelas sangat mahal itu pada jok kosong disampingnya. Mengambil foto yang di ambil mata-mata yang disewanya. Foto Naruto sedang bersama dengan seorang laki-laki lain di sebuah tempat. Terlihat orang itu sedang membawa lari Naruto.

Oh, ternyata foto itu adalah foto Naruto dan Sasuke saat pertama kali bertemu.

Dia dari dulu tau, jika Naruto hanya mengincar uangnya. Tapi, dikhianati bukanlah kemauannya. Asal tau saja, seorang Hyuuga sangat tidak suka di khianati. Apalagi setelah dimanfaatkan. Dia sungguh tidak ingin kehilangan Naruto. Dan sejak tadi Naruto tidak bisa dihubungi!

Jadi dengan cepat, Neji melajukan mobilnya untuk mendatangi cafe tempat Naruto bekerja. Dia akan meminta penjelasan saat Naruto selesai bekerja.

.

.

.

**Tbc**

* * *

**A/N: Hyaa, update... Karena author yang kebanyakan nonton anime dan ketik fic lain. Jadinya sedikit lupa deh sama nih fic. Yah, walau pastinya fic ini tergolong lebih cepet updatenya dibanding ficku yang lain hehe.. **

**Udah ah, kita balas review aja ya. Karena sebagai istri yang super baik untuk Itachi, aku pake suamiku Itachi aja yang nemenin kita balas review ok? Hehe #**dibijuu dama Kyuubi.

**Loshi: Nah, sayang sekarang perkenalan dulu yuk?**

**Itachi: Baik, ekhm... jadi sekarang aku kakak dari adikku tersayang yang hampir aja jadi opor pas kemarin untuk lebaran sekarang mau balas review minna sekalian. Mohon bantuannya ***senyum charming, Loshi meleleh*****

**Loshi: Nah, suamiku ada yang ngomong katanya bakalan lebih seru kalau rated M. Aduh aku galau kalau diminta rated M ***lirik fic yang banyak rated M'nya*****

**Itachi: Hmm, gimana ya? Kalau kamu bikin rated M lebih baik bagian aku dan Kyuubi aja. * **Loshi pundung***. Tapi, jangan deh... kalau kamu bikin ratednya naik nih, fic jadi nambah daftar terabaikan. Lagipula kamu kan selalu mengabaikan fic rated M'mu gara-gara gak mood pas bikin lemon. Jadi jangan aja.**

**Loshi: oh, ok deh kalau gitu. Tidak akan aku naikkan rated M tapi kalau menyerempet sih mungkin hihi ***smirk***...**

**Itachi: hm, ada pertanyaan lagi nih, ada yang minta filmnya Naru dan Sasu jadi yaoi aja, terus ada yang nanya nasib selingkuhan Naru? ckck, kasihan juga ya sama selingkuhan Naru.**

**Loshi: Kalau itu kita lihat saja ***smirk*****

**Itachi: sepertinya nasib selingkuhan Naru memang selalu kasihan ya. Ah, yaudah masuk pertanyaan berikutnya. Katanya apa permintaan ke3 Sasuke?**

**Loshi: Itu juga rahasia. Yang pasti karena permintaan ke3 itu Naruto jadi mincrah-mincrah dan blushing diakhirnya ***senyum*****

**Itachi: Pasti, dan harus. ***senyum balik*****

**Loshi: Kyaa Itachi keren ***background bunga-bunga, mata love-love*****

**Itachi: Ekhm, kepertanyaan selanjutnya nih. Wah yang ini banyak nih, Kapan katanya kamu ketemu Kyuu-chan? Naru pake pakaian cewe pas wawancara? Kira-kira Naru bakalan diapa-apain sama fans Sasu gak? Dan, Kyuu-chan jadi kerja ditempat Naru?**

**Loshi: Itachi ketemu Kyuu-chan sudah tau kan kapan ***senyum***. Naru tetep pake baju cewe dong, kan dia lagi nyamar, gak seru kalau Naru jadi cowo pas wawancara, tapi nanti diakhir Naru akan jadi cowo lagi kok. Nah kalau bagian fans Sasu, itu kejutan. Dan untuk Kyuu jadi kerja di tempat Naru kan pasti udah tau di fic di atas.**

**Loshi: Itachi ada yang nanya lemonnya kapan nih!?**

**Itachi: Haha, lemonnya disini gak ada. Tapi kalau banyak yang minta nanti dibikinin oneshoot spesial kalau kamu-nya tiba-tiba dapat si ilham ya. ***senyum ke Loshi. Loshi pingsan sambil mimisan*****

**Loshi: Ah, ada yang minta konflik nih kayanya.**

**Itachi: konflik ada, tapi gak terlalu sulit. Karena memang sengaja dibuat biasa aja, gak terlalu banyak konflik dan gak terlalu lembek. Dan lagi, aku tadi liat ada yang ngomong kamu ada typosnya Loshi.**

**Loshi: Huhu it-itu gak keliatan Itachi T^T sepertinya aku emang raja typos ya? T^T...Ne, katanya kamu jadi mesum aja Itachi T^T**

**Itachi: haha, aku akan selalu mesum kok tenang saja. #**smirk

**Loshi: *Loshi beneran tepar kehabisan darah liat smirk Itachi yang super keren***

**Itachi: Ternyata Loshi langsung mati hanya smirkku saja. kalau gitu, review aja yang minna –san. ***gotong Loshi ke UGD*****

**.**

**Arigato for: Uzumaki Prince Dobe-Nii, Icha Clelau bhgia, madness break, 989seohye, Achiez, hanazawa kay, kkhukhukhukhudattebayo, wookie, RaFa Llight S.N, Kirika No Karin, TheBrownEyes'129, Guest, Aoi Ciel, Amach cie cerry blossom, Indahyeojasparkyuelfsarahae Kim Hyun Joong, mae and jae-chan, 7D, Augesteca, AKI AME**

**(Apabila yang kurang maaf ya, bilang aja hehe)**

**Review minaa^^**


	5. Chapter 5

"Apa yang kau lihat?" Sasuke melihat dengan tajam ke arah Naruto yang sudah menghilangkan sapu terbangnya sehingga berubah menjadi sebuah cincin kecil di jari manisnya.

Tanpa rasa takut, Naruto menghampiri Sasuke. "Kau... seorang penyihir?" tanya Naruto dengan sedikit rasa kaget. Sasuke tidak menjawab, dia masih diam menatap Naruto. Suasana itu sedikit di buat agak hening. Para kru tidak ada seorang pun yang berani mengelurkan suara. Mereka masih sibuk untuk memperhatikan acting para aktor mereka.

Naruto mendekati Sasuke lagi hingga jarak mereka hanya sampai satu langkah saja. "Jawab! Apa kau juga termasuk di antara mereka?!" Bentak Naruto menatap tajam Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan dingin—

"CUT!" Jiraya berteriak dengan sangat kencang. Naruto menghela nafas, menghilangkah topeng rasa tegangnya. Walaupun tadi sebenarnya dia sungguh-sungguh tegang. Melihat wajah Sasuke yang dingin itu mengingatkannya akan wajah Sasuke yang sedang membentaknya. "Sasuke, kau sekarang harus melakukan adegan itu!" Teriak Jiraya pada Sasuke.

Sasuke segera mencari posisi di belakang Naruto yang hanya diam. Tidak ingin melakukan apapun. Walaupun kamera belum dalam keadaan menyala, tapi dia sama sekali tidak ingin bicara dulu pada mahluk emo di belakangnya. Sungguh, jika bisa dia ingin shuting yang dilakoninya ini segera selesai. Walaupun sebelum pulang dia akan bertemu Gaara, setidaknya dia bisa lepas dari manusia satu ini.

Sasuke mengaitkan tangannya pada leher Naruto, mendekatkan kepala hingga tepat di samping kepala Naruto, hingga dengan perlahan Naruto dapat merasakan sedikir nafas hangat itu menerpa pipinya. Mereka berdua mencoba memasang ekspresi sebelum Jiraya mengintrusi akting mereka tadi. Tapi sepertinya tidak bisa, Sasuke sedikit merasakan dadanya berdegup dengan kencang saat dadanya dengan rapat menempel pada punggung Naruto, dan bagian bawahnya sedikit bersentuhan dengan bagian bawah Naruto.

"Kau 'menegang', Teme." Bisik Naruto tanpa di ketahui seorang pun kecuali Sasuke tentunya.

Sasuke tersentak tapi tetap menjaga ekpresinya agar tidak ada seorang pun yang tau. Dengan sengaja Sasuke menggoda Naruto, "Aku memang selalu 'menegang' jika berdekatakan denganmu, Dobe." Jawab Sasuke.

Naruto mendengus mendengar apa yang dikatakan Sasuke. Tidak ada lagi keinginannya berbicara dengan manusia mesum macam Sasuke. Tadi saat dia merasakan sesuatu di bawah sana, dia memang sempat tersentak, tapi saat dia mengutarakannya agar orang itu malu. Sasuke malah menjawab dengan seenak hatinya membuat Naruto—sepertinya—masuk dalam perangkapnya sendiri.

Naruto maupun Sasuke melirik ke arah Jiraya yang memberikan aba-aba lalu...

—"Ok, action!"

Akting mereka akan terus berlanjut.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: SasuNaru, ItaKyuu**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: OOC, Typos, Naughty Naru, Boy x Boy, Yaoi, Alur berantakan, AU, EYD berantakan, dll**

**.**

**Chapter 5**

* * *

Kyuubi—mungkin—tidak sadar sedang di ikuti oleh seseorang. Memotretnya dalam beberapa posisi, mencatat apa yang selalu dilakukannya, dan terus mengawasi gerak-geriknya. Dengan santai, Kyuubi menghampiri Shukaku sambil membawa beberapa lembar berkas dengan map dengan beberapa warna yang berbeda-beda. Sesampainya di depan Shukaku, Kyuubi menggebrak meja Shukaku.

"Bisa kau kerjakan ini?" tanya Kyuubi dengan datar—entah meminta tolong atau menyuruh. Shukaku yang sedari tadi sedang mengetik laporan miliknya langsung melihat Kyuubi yang sama sekali tidak seperti biasanya. Matanya melirik ke arah kanan sama sekali tidak melihatnya, padahal Shukaku yakin Kyuubi tadi bicara padanya.

Dengan cepat Shukaku mengetahui apa yang dimaksud Kyuubi. Mengikuti apa yang dikatakan Kyuubi, Shukaku mengambil beberapa lembar berkas itu. "Apa kau tidak mengerjakannya sendiri, Kyuu?" tanya Shukaku.

Kyuubi melihat Shukaku, "Tidak." Jawab singkat lalu berlalu begitu saja kembali ke meja kerjanya. Shukaku hanya menghela nafas lalu melihat berkas apa yang dijadikan Kyuubi umpan. Matanya terbelalak, berkas apa ini? Ini hanya beberapa lembar kertas kosong!

'Cih, menyebalkan.' Pikir Shukaku.

Dengan cepat jari lentiknya mengetik beberapa kata dan mencetaknya. Mengambil map yang baru saja di antarkan Kyuubi, Shukaku berjalan pada Kyuubi yang masih dengan santai mengerjakan tugasnya.

"Aku rasa, kau harus mengerjakannya sendiri, Kyuu. Dan lagi, aku tidak yakin, tapi sepertinya itu fansmu." Ucap Shukaku menyeringai dan berlalu dari hadapan Kyuubi. Kyuubi mengambil map teratas yang diletakkan Shukaku di mejanya. Melihat isinya,

'_**Satu orang dengan kamera, hanya itu yang kulihat.'**_

Ha—ah, Kyuubi rasanya merasakan pusing mendadak di kepalanya. Apa benar dia mempunyai seorang fans hingga mengintainya seperti ini? Dengan perlahan, Kyuubi meletakkan kembali map itu, dan memijit kepala surai jingganya.

Kalau fansnya itu adalah Itachi sih dia mau-mau saja, tapi... lah ini orangnya aja dia gak kenal. Membuatnya takut akan penculikan yang dilakukan beberapa mafia saja. Walaupun dia tidak takut untuk melawan penjahat karena kepintaran (baca: kelicikan) otaknya tapi tetap saja kalau ternyata mafia itu melakukan hal licik sepertinya tetap saja dia akan kalah.

Oh, ternyata Kyuubi terlalu banyak menonton film action.

Kyuubi tidak tau jika orang yang dimaksudkan fansnya itu ada hubungannya juga dengan Itachi. Lebih tepatnya, Itachi—lah yang mengirimkan orang itu, sebagai mata-mata untuk mengetahui wujud Kyuubi. Sepertinya Itachi sangat tertarik pada Kyuubi setelah cerita dari Naruto hingga sampai akhirnya Itachi mengirim mata-mata. Seperti apa yang dilakukan Sasuke pada Naruto.

Ha—ah, ternyata mau kakak atau adik sama saja.

Terlalu suka menguntit orang.

.

* * *

.

Naruto merasakan kepalanya berdenyut sakit. Menekan bagian pelipis kirinya saat para make-up artis melepaskan wig yang menempel dengan apiknya di bagian kepalanya. Ah, mungkin karena wig yang terlalu berat makanya Naruto sedikit pusing. Membiarkan wajahnya dibersikan oleh banyak orang Naruto hanya bisa pasrah. Setelah selesai, semua orang itu pergi, dan dia juga bergegas untuk pulang. Tentu saja dia tidak mau lama-lama disini. Membuatnya sangat jenuh, masih lebih baik di tempat bekerjanya yang biasa.

Naruto mengambil smartphonenya dengan cepat mengetik sesuatu pada Gaara. Menunggu jawaban, tapi masih belum juga. Lelah menunggu Naruto memasukkan smarthphonenya pada kantung celana jinsnya. Beranjak untuk meninggalkan ruangan itu, andai saja orang di depannya itu tidak menghadangnya.

Mendongak melihat pria di depannya dengan jutek Naruto bertanya, "Apa?"

Sasuke—orang yang menghalangi jalan Naruto hanya mendengus. "Kau terlalu jutek padaku, Dobe." Ucap Sasuke mencoba mengolok Naruto, tapi sepertinya usahanya sama sekali membuahkan hasil. Setelah insiden dirinya yang membentak Naruto, Naruto lebih menjauhinya. Bahkan untuk mengeluarkan suara cemprengnya saja Naruto enggan mengeluarkannya banyak di depan mukanya. Sasuke menghela nafas, "Mau aku antar?" tanya Sasuke akhirnya.

Naruto mengerutkan dahinya, lalu berjalan berlalu dari hadapan Sasuke. "Tidak usah." Ucapnya.

Ah—Sasuke tidak tau apa yang harus dilakukannya sekali lagi. Haruskah dia bersikap tidak Uchiha dan menggoda terus-menerus Dobenya itu dengan berbagai macam lelucon? Oh, ayolah dia tidak mungkin melakukan hal macam itu. Jika saja dia melakukannya dalam keadaan yang tidak sadar sih itu mungkin terjadi, tapi ini... Tidak! Dia tidak akan melakukan hal itu.

Sasuke mengikuti langkah Naruto. Melihat punggung kecil itu dari belakang dan menghilang. Heh, menghilang? Sasuke mengejapkan matanya beberapa kali. Melihat kanan kiri, dan Naruto sedang berlari di lorong dengan cepat. Berdecak sambil menyeringai, Sasuke pun berlari ke arah lift. Salahkan Naruto kenapa salah berlari dan malah berlari ke arah pintu darurat. Ha—ah, dia kira Sasuke itu apa sampai diikuti saja langsung berlari ke pintu darurat?

—Ternyata Naruto itu memang Dobe seperti yang dikatakan Sasuke padanya.

.

Naruto terlihat sedang terengah di lorong terbawah. Dengan pelan akhirnya dia bisa lolos dari Sasuke. Menyebalkan sekali jika dia yang sedang mode ngambek itu terus bertemu dan diolok-olok oleh orang yang sama setiap dia selesai berada di lantai. Ah, salahkan sendiri kenapa tadi dia salah pilih tikungan. Bukannya memilih tikungan kanan yang berarti lift. 'Menyebalkan!' runtuknya tidak senang.

Dengan nafas yang masih terengah Naruto pun mulai menegakkan tubuhnya. Berjalan dengan lunglai, Naruto merasakan banyak pasang mata yang melihatnya. Oh, ternyata bajunya itu sedikit menempel pada bagian tubuhnya karena keringat—sehingga menimbulkan efek yang mengundang. Oh, sayangnya Naruto sedang tidak mood untuk menggait orang-orang yang—sepertinya—mempunyai dompet tebal itu.

Dengan acuh Naruto mengabaikan orang-orang itu. Berjalan menuju pintu keluar. 'Menyebalkan.' Runtuknya sekali lagi saat melihat orang yang paling sekarang hindari itu berdiri sambil bersandar pada dinding. Menghela nafas, dengan cepat tanpa menoleh sedikit pun Naruto melewati Sasuke dari depan.

Tap

'Sial!' makinya. Melihat tangannya yang sedang digenggam oleh Sasuke, lalu melihat Sasuke. "Apa!?" Bentaknya tidak suka. Mencoba melepaskan genggaman tangan Sasuke dengan menghentakkan tangannya pun tidak bisa. Tangan orang di depannya itu ternyata selain memiliki otot yang keren, memiliki tenaga yang kuat. Dia kira otot tangan yang keren itu hanya untuk menjadi pendomplang penampilannya saja.

Sasuke menatap Naruto tajam, "Kau terus menghindariku. Apa karena kejadian tadi?" tanya Sauske.

Naruto mendengus, "Tidak. Aku hanya ingin pulang, bisa kau lepaskan tanganmu ini?" tanya Naruto tajam.

Berdecak kesal Sasuke ingin sekali membuat mata yang melihatnya jatam itu berubah warna menjadi sedikit buram karena nafsu. Oh, pasti sangat menyenangkan melihat semua itu, daripada harus melihat tatapan tajam shappire itu. "Kalau begitu biar aku antar," ujarnya entah termasuk dalam kategori dalam memberi mengajak atau memaksa—mengingat nada yang digunakannya sama sekali tidak ada artian mengajak.

Diam

"Tidak, terima kasih."

Ah—berhasil juga tangannya lepas. Dengan cepat Naruto berlalu meninggalkan Sasuke.

Sasuke berdecak. "Ck, menyebalkan. Keras kepala sekali dia itu." runtuknya lalu mulai mengejar lagi.

.

Wah, ternyata Sasuke gagal. Naruto terlihat sedang di jemput seorang pemuda dengan rambut merah. Siapa dia? Ah, iya kekasih Naruto yang paling muda. Iya, Sasuke ingat—dia orang yang akan menjemput Naruto di cafe Naruto, bukan? Kenapa jadi disini?

Ah, Sasuke pusing memikirkannya. Dengan malas Sasuke berbalik, untuk apa dia melihat pemandangan yang menyebalkan itu. Melihat Naruto yang dicium di pipi di depan umum oleh seorang pemuda yang berstatus pacarnya. Ah, Sasuke benar-benar tidak suka melihatnya. Berbalik Sasuke malah menemukan kakaknya sedang bersilang tangan melihatnya sambil menyeringai mengejek.

'Menyebalkan,' runtuknya sekali lagi. Sia bahkan tidak ingat sudah berapa kali memakai kata itu untuk mendefinisikan kekesalan hatinya itu hari ini.

"Cemburu, heh?" ejek Itachi sambil menepuk pundak Sasuke pelan yang sedang berjalan melewatinya. Samar-samar Itachi mendengar adiknya itu berkata 'tidak ada kaitannya denganmu'. Tapi tentu saja ada kaitannya, toh—adiknya yang menyebalkan tapi membuatnya khawatir itu meminta pertolongannya dulu untuk mendekatkannya dengan Naruto.

Uh—jika mengingatnya saja Itachi serasa sangat terbang saat itu.

"Aku akan membantumu, otouto." Lirih Itachi menyeringai melihat Naruto yang sedang di bukakan pintu oleh Gaara, dan berlalu.

.

.

Berada satu mobil dengan Gaara, Naruto hanya diam. Melirik ke arah Gaara saja dia tidak lakukan—membuat si panda di sampingnya bingung. Tidak seperti biasanya Naruto hanya diam saja, padahal ini pertama kalinya dia memakai mobil untuk menjemput Naruto. Setidaknya dia berpikir kalau Naruto akan memujinya.

Oh—Gaara sudah hafal betul tabiat Naruto yang hanya mencari uang dari kekasihnya. Bahkan dia yang dulu sempat hampir putus dengan Naruto karena tau Naruto menduakannya akhirnya mengalah. Dengan bujuk rayunya Naruto akhirnya bisa menjadi miliknya lagi. Bisa merasakan kekenyalan pipi tembem dan tubuh munggil yang enak dipeluknya itu lagi. Dia bukannya mengincar tubuh Naruto, tapi setidaknya dia bisa merasakan sedikit tubuh Naruto yang menggoda itu.

Melirik ke arah Naruto, Gaara hanya diam dan terus mengendarai mobilnya. Dia tidak mau mengganggu Naruto yang sepertinya suasana hatinya sedang jelek itu. 'Mungkin dia hanya kelelahan.' Pikirnya mengingat Naruto beralasan kalau dia harus mengantarkan pesanan—yang sebenarnya tidak ada di cafe Naruto—untuk orang di perusahaan besar tadi.

Ah—entahlah, Gaara tidak mau memikirkannya. Terlalu malas dan lelah untuk berpikir setelah kuliahnya.

.

Neji sedang menunggu Naruto di depan cafe, tapi karena Naruto tidak juga muncul akhirnya Neji masuk ke dalam cafe itu—menanyakan apakah Naruto ada atau tidak. Dengan pengakuan salah satu teman Naruto, dia berkata kalau Naruto mendapatkan pekerjaan rahasia dari bos mereka. Membuat Neji menjadi mengenyitkan halis mendengarnya.

Sabar sekali menjadi Neji. Sudah ditipu sekarang dikerjai.

Kalau begitu dia percuma pulang dari kantornya hanya untuk meminta penjelasan dari Naruto? Ah, tidak. Dia akan mendatangi rumah Naruto. Ya, rumahnya. Tapi... dia tidak tau rumah Naruto!

Ah, bodoh sekali dia.

Jadi, dengan segera Neji menelepon mata-mata miliknya. Menyuruh orang itu untuk menemukan rumah kekasihnya itu. Yah, walaupun mungkin bukan sekarang dia bisa menemui kekasihnya itu, karena dari tadi istrinya yang satu itu sudah menelepon dan mengiriminya pesan untuk pulang.

—Ah, susah sekali menjadi orang yang berselingkuh.

.

* * *

.

Keesokan harinya. Berjalan seperti biasa, Naruto selalu bangun dan berdandan dengan rapih. Ekpresinya terlihat lebih baik setelah tidur. Kepalanya juga tidak terlalu pusing—membuatnya berpikir mungkin dia hanya kecapean kemarin. Dengan pakaian rapih, wangi dan lengkap—pastinya—Naruto memasuki dapur. Melihat kakaknya dan neneknya sedang sarapan bersama.

"Ohayou," ujarnya.

Kyuubi hanya bergumam dan Tsunade menjawabnya dengan senyum. Kyuubi tidak menjawab karena dia sedang makan rotinya dengan jumlah banyak—mengingat di dalam roti itu ada banyak potongan apel yang diiris tipis eksklusif oleh Kyuubi sendiri.

"Eh, kyuu-nii. Nanti jadikan mengantarku?" tanya Naruto. Kyuubi hanya mengangguk menjawabnya—masih penuh dengan roti isi apelnya di mulut. Naruto tersenyum penuh arti melihat anggukan kepala jingga kakaknya itu. Tersenyum lalu mengoleskan rotinya itu dengan selai nanas di depannya.

Cukup biasa dari hari-hari biasa, Naruto pun segera bergegas karena Kyuubi sudah ada di depan—sedang memarkir motornya. Berpamitan pada Tsunade Naruto mencium kedua belah pipi neneknya itu lalu tersenyum sambil berlari ke depan rumah. "Ah, anak itu." gumam Tsunade tersenyum.

"Cepat pakai helmmu." Ucap Kyuubi bossy. Naruto sih hanya menurutinya, lagipula sedari tadi dia juga sudah mau menggunakan helmnya, hanya karena Kyuubinya aja yang gak sabaran makannya pengennya cepat-cepat. Mungkin ikatan batin akan bertemu dengan pujaan hatinya.

—Ah, iya siapa tau memang begitu.

"Nanti jangan antar aku ke cafe, tapi antar ke MMc entertaiment." Ucap Naruto membuat pergerakan Kyuubi yang sedang asik motornya itu melotot tajam.

"Apa aku bilang? Untuk apa kesana?!" tanya Kyuubi cepat. Melihat Naruto dengan pandangan yang sulit sekali di definisikan. Pokoknya pandangan itu membuat Naruto senang sekaligus takut—ngeri maksudnya. Mencengkram bahu Naruto dengan pandangan berbinar sekaligus menusuk—mengerikan.

Naruto jadi bingung menjelaskan kepada kakaknya itu. Menggaruk tekuknya yang tiba-tiba saja gatal, Naruto melihat Kyuubi jenaka. "Kyuu-nii bilang ingin bertemu dengan Ita-nii kan? Karena sebuah kesalahan teknis bosku, jadinya aku akan berada disana untuk beberapa waktu ke depan." Jelas Naruto tersenyum.

Kyuubi ternganga. 'Sejak kapan Naruto memanggil Itachi tersayangnya itu Ita-nii?' pikir Kyuubi.

Menatap Naruto dengan pandangan yang menusuk lalu mendekatkan kembali kepalanya. "Sejak kapan kau memanggil Itachi dengan Ita-nii? Kau diam-diam dekat Itachi ya?" selidik Kyuubi.

Naruto meneguk ludah mendengar nada menusuk itu. Menggeleng cepat Naruto, lalu mengangguk, ah—salah dia jadi bingung. Jadi lebih baik menjawab dengan kata-kata saja. Naruto menatap Kyuubi semanis mungkin, "Jangan cemburu dulu, Kyuu-nii. Aku hanya dekat karena Ita-nii baik, itu saja. Dan lagi, tempat kami kan sama jadi... pantaskan jika kami dekat." Ucap Naruto sambil tertawa hambar. Kyuubi masih menatapnya tidak percaya, membuat Naruto menghela nafas. "Benar kok, sudahlah. Aku sudah hampir telat. Ayo antar aku, Kyuu-nii."

Kyuubi menghela nafas, dalam pikirannya untuk apa dia khawatir adiknya itu merebut Itachi. Toh, dia yakin Itachi lebih memilihnya.

Oh—ternyata Kyuubi itu narsis juga kalau menyangkut Itachi.

.

.

Dag—Dig—Dug

Bukan, bukan... itu bukan suara bedug, tapi suara detak jantung Kyuubi yang sedang menatap orang di depannya dengan penuh cinta. Pemuda yang berada di depannya itu jelas orang yang selama ini begitu ingin di temuinya. Dengan rasa cinta Kyuubi menatap Itachi yang tersenyum teduh padanya. Sedikit rona merah terlihat di kedua pipi Kyuubi melihat bibir pucat nan sexy itu tersenyum—hanya—padanya.

Oh, ingin sekali rasanya Kyuubi menyentuh pipi porselen dengan hiasan keriput di samping hidung bangir itu. Mungkin akan terasa sangat lembut saat Kyuubi menyentuhnya.

"Siapa dia, Naru-chan?" tanya Itachi sambil menunjuk Kyuubi.

Melihat telunjuk yang mengacung padanya, Kyuubi ingin sekali melahap habis jelunjuk itu. Ah, mungkin akan terasa manis seperti yang punya. Meneguk ludah entah yang ke berapa kalinya, Kyuubi mencoba terus bersikap tenang. Jangan sampai dia berubah menjadi orang yang tidak tau malu dan membuat Itachi ilfeel padanya, pikirnya.

"Dia kakakku, Ita-nii." Ucap Naruto tersenyum.

"Dobe, tidak ada waktu lagi. Ayo cepat ke atas." Ajak Sasuke sambil melenggang pergi.

Memang benar, sebenarnya sudah tidak ada waktu lagi. Mereka harus segera melakukan shuting. Tapi berhubung 'tidak sengaja' tadi Itachi—Sasuke dan Kyuubi—Naruto bertemu di depan gedung MMc Entertaiment. Itachi dan Sasuke—sepertinya—baru datang sama seperti Naruto yang baru saja turun dari motor Kyuubi. Itachi sengaja memanggil Naruto hingga Naruto harus melihat Itachi dan Sasuke dengan senyum pagi harinya. Tanpa menyadari orang yang berada di belakangnya—Kyuubi—begitu kaget nan sakit jantung dalam sekejap.

"Ah iya. Kalau begitu Naru masuk dulu, Kyuu-nii." Ucap Naruto sambil mengikuti Sasuke, hingga tinggallah Itachi dan Kyuubi.

Itachi melihat orang di depannya dengan teduh lalu menyeringai—yang terlihat Kyuubi hanya senyuman indah bagai dewa. "Jadi kau kakak Naru-chan?" ucap Itachi dengan nada bertanya.

Kyuubi melihat Itachi, mendongak karena perbedaan tinggi. Sedikit dengan pandangan memuja Kyuubi melihat Itachi lalu mengangguk dengan cepat. "Iya," jawabnya.

Itachi tersenyum. "Ternyata kau tidak kalah manisnya dengan Naru-chan ya." Goda Itachi sambil tertawa dan mengelus rambut Kyuubi.

Deg

Jantung Kyuubi terdebar dengan kencang. Sangat kencang, dengan wajah memerah—entah marah atau malu, Kyuubi menepis tangan Itachi dari rambutnya. "Aku tidak manis, dan lagi jangan sok akrab denganku." Ucapnya tajam.

Ups—sepertinya Kyuubi mulai lagi. Tipe uke tsunderenya tiba-tiba saja muncul dengan deguban jantung tidak terkendali. Tapi sepertinya Itachi sama sekali tidak terkejut, terlihat dari ekspresi wajahnya yang tidak berubah sama sekali. Itachi hanya tersenyum lalu mengangguk dengan pelan.

"Hm, kau memang berbeda." Ucap Itachi pelan.

Kyuubi mengerutkan keningnya. "Apa maksudmu?" tanya Kyuubi dengan mata biasa. Menatap Itachi dengan pandangan memuja lagi. Tapi saat Itachi menatap balik matanya, Kyuubi langsung beruba ekspresi.

'Sial, kenapa aku jadi seperti ini!' runtuk Kyuubi dalam hatinya. Dia ingin sekali menunjukan kalau dia orang yang baik dan ramah untuk kesan pertamanya bertemu Itachi secara langsung. Tapi ternyata sisi diri alamiahnya tidak bisa hilang, selalu seperti itu. Di dalam memuja tapi bagian luarnya selalu bersikap lain. Ah, julukan uke tsunderenya memang pas untuknya. Tapi, kalau dia sok jual mahal terus seperti ini, jangan-jangan Itachi akan menganggapnya tidak tertarik pada Itachi. 'Ah, tidak! Aku tidak mau!' pekik Kyuubi dalam dirinya.

"Kalau begitu sampai nanti." Pamit Itachi bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Kyuubi malah melenggang pergi. Mengelus rambut Kyuubi pelan lalu berbalik meninggalkan Kyuubi yang masih asik meruntuki tingkahnya.

"Sial! Karena sikapku ini, pasti sekarang Itachi berpikir aku ini sombong." Runtuknya sambil menjambak rambut. Mencrah-mencrah sambil menggerutu ria, tanpa tau jika orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang melihatnya dengan pandangan aneh.

Ah—Kyuu, kau terlalu strees jika memikirkan sikap anehmu itu.

.

Di balik perginya, Itachi hanya menyeringai. "Sesuai sekali dengan bayanganku. Sangat manis dan sesuai kriteria." Ucapnya.

Oh, Uchiha satu ini juga terpikat ternyata.

Sok jual mahal dengan membuat Kyuubi uring-uringan karena ingin melihat ekpresi Kyuubi jika dia meninggalkannya sendiri. Itachi memang senang sekali menggoda perasaan orang, ckck.

.

.

.

**Tbc**

* * *

**A/N: Maaf gak bisa update cepet-cepet. Karena ficku yang lain juga minta dilanjut, walau berusaha ngetik cepet tapi tetep aja gak bisa cepet ToT... **

**Maaf juga untuk kali ini, aku gak bisa balas review sekalian. Tapi aku udah baca semua riviewnya kok, seneng baca semua review itu-^0^- mungkin pertanyaannya akan terbalaskan untuk chap depan^^**

**Thanks spesial for: Hanazawa kay, Icha Clalu Bhgia, Kirika No Karin, Achiez, 989seohye, Subaru Abe, Arum Junnie, Uzumaki Prince Dobe-Nii, Naozumi-kun, TheBrownEyes'129, Aristy, Amach cie cerry blossom, Indahyeopasparkyuelfsaranghae Kim Kyun Joong, 7D, kkhukhukhukhudattebayo, Aoi Ciel, Wookie, namidaneko, mae and jae-chan, No Identite, Aki Ame.**

**Nah, udah lanjut Itakyuu'nya juga udah ada. Gimana komentarnya?**

**Ada yang punya saran dan kritik?**

**Mind to review?**


	6. Chapter 6

Itachi berjalan ke arah Naruto yang sedang asik menghindari Sasuke—mengabaikan Sasuke yang selalu mencoba mendekatinya dengan segala cara walau tetap saja gagal. Itachi tersenyum melihat adiknya yang menggunakan cara 'tidak-Uchiha-sekali' itu mendekati Naruto. Terkadang dia membatin, kenapa dia mempunyai adik yang sangat menyebalkan sekaligus lucu di saat tertentu itu? Ya, mau bagaimana lagi. Sebagai mana pun sikap Sasuke, Itachi selalu menyayangi adiknya itu—sangat!

Tersenyum ramah sembari mengangangkat tangan kanannya—mencoba meyapa Naruto. Melihat Naruto yang tersenyum lalu menghampirinya, Itachi semakin tersenyum lebar. Melirik ke arah Sasuke yang sedang mendengus kesal—mungkin, lalu ikut menghampirinya. Itachi hanya tersenyum saja melihat kedua orang yang sedang menghampirinya itu.

"Bagaimana, Itachi-nii?" tanya Naruto dengan sangat atunsias. Menggandeng tangan Itachi menuju ke arah bangku yang kosong di sekitar situ. Mengabaikan dan melewati Sasuke yang berada di sampingnya lalu ikut terduduk di samping Itachi dengan posisi menghadap Itachi. Menatap Itachi dengan pandangan yang harap-harap cemas. "Jadi?" tanya Naruto lagi.

Sasuke melihat Naruto dengan pandangan kesal. Kenapa harus kakaknya yang dekat dengan Naruto-nya? Mungkin itulah yang dipikirkan Sasuke. Atau, mungkin.. "Kenapa si Dobe itu malah lebih dekat dengan baka aniki? Jelas aku lebih tampan dari baka aniki."

—Ah, ternyata Sasuke bergumam dengan sangat narsisnya karena diabaikan Naruto tadi.

Mendekati kedua orang itu sambil memasukkan tangannya ke saku celana hitam yang dipakainya. Dia memang sudah siap dengan pakaian yang akan dipakainya untuk shuting—mengingat pakaiannya tidak seperti Naruto yang harus berubah wujud terlebih dahulu. Dengan gayanya Sasuke seenaknya duduk di antara Naruto dan Itachi, membuat pembicaraan yang—sepertinya—sangat asik itu terusik. Mengabaikan pandangan Naruto yang menusuk, dan kekehan Itachi yang sepertinya tau apa yang dia rasakan.

"TEME! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Minggir sana, kau cari tempat duduk lain saja! Kau mengganggu tau tidak?!" Bentak Naruto sambil mencoba menyingkirkan tubuh Sasuke yang jelas tidak beranjak dari tempat duduknya—malah balik menatapnya dengan dingin. "Apa!?" tanya Naruto kesal.

Sasuke mendengus tidak bicara sedikit pun. Itachi terkekeh melihat reaksi adiknya itu, lalu melihat Naruto dengan pandangan yang jenaka. "Sudahlah, Naru-chan. Tidak apa-apa Sasuke disini. Aku rasa otouto kecilku ini sedang cemburu," ucap Itachi meledek Sasuke—sontak membuat Sasuke menatapnya dengan tajam, sedangkan Itachi hanya tetap terkekeh.

"Uh, dasar Teme menyebalkan." Gerutu Naruto. Beralih melihat Itachi—mencoba tidak menganggap ada orang yang sedari tadi melihatnya dengan pandangan yang sulit sekali diartikan. "Jadi, bagaimana Itachi-nii suka?" tanya Naruto.

Itachi tersenyum, "Ya, aku rasa aku tertarik dengan kakakmu itu. Dia orang yang manis dan lucu." Ucap Itachi sontak membuat Naruto terpekik girang lalu menggengam tangan Itachi, melihat Itachi dengan pandangan yang sangat senang.

"Aku senang men—Teme!"

Ah, perkataan Naruto terhenti dan berubah menjadi bentakan karena tiba-tiba saja Sasuke langsung melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari tangan Itachi dengan sekali tarik.

Melihat Naruto dengan tajam, "Jangan pernah menggengam tangan lain di depanku!" ucap Sasuke tajam. Beralih melihat Itachi yang sedang mengangkat halisnya, dan menatapnya dengan pandangan yang aneh—menurutnya. "Jangan pernah menggengam atau menerima genggaman si Dobe ini! Dia milikku!"

—Ah Sasuke, tingkahmu terlalu lucu untuk orang yang sedang cemburu.

Sikap posesif Uchiha itu terlalu tinggi rupanya—bahkan walaupun dia sudah tau jika orang yang menjadi pihak ketiga itu sudah mempunyai incaran. Ckck, terlalu sekali kau Uchiha Sasuke.

.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: SasuNaru, slight ItaKyuu**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: OOC, Typos, Naughty Naru, Boy x Boy, Yaoi, Alur berantakan, AU, EYD berantakan, dll**

**.**

**Chapter 6**

**.**

* * *

"CUT!" Jiraya berteriak dengan sangat kencang. Riuh tepuk tangan dari para kru di studio langsung terdengar dengan meriah. Sasuke dan Naruto segera menjauhkan tubuh mereka dengan cepat. Ok, bukan Sasuke dan Naruto sebenarnya, tetapi hanya Naruto yang segera menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Sasuke. Setelah perbincangan yang sangat absurd dengan Itachi tadi pagi, Naruto sudah harus berakting dengan Sasuke lagi kali ini.

Berseting adegan pertarungan yang diakhiri dengan Naruto yang kalah dan Sasuke yang memeluknya dan menggodanya. Hampir saja Naruto akan dicium Sasuke—yang sebenarnya tidak ada dalam naksah—saat adegan itu berlangsung. Tapi, karena film yang belum saatnya untuk adegan lime atau sekedar kiss scene, akhirnya Jiraya memotong adegan itu.

—Oh, kasihan Sasuke. Tadinya mau ambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan. Tapi, sepertinya anda belum beruntung tuan mesum. Mungkin dia bisa mencobanya lagi, lain waktu.

"Cih, kau terlalu berharap lebih Teme," ucap Naruto sembari berjalan menjauhi Sasuke, lalu terduduk—menunggu para kru untuk menyiapkan tempat yang akan menjadi tempatnya dan Sasuke berakting lagi. Menyambar segelas air putih yang sudah tersedia di meja istirahatnya. Meneguknya dengan rakus lalu mendesah sembari menyeka tetesan air yang berada di sekitar bibirnya.

"Jangan mendesah dengan suara seperti itu, Dobe. Kau tidak mau 'membangunkanku' dengan suaramu itu kan?" tanya suara bisikan di telinga kanannya. Membuat Naruto merinding seketika dan langsung berdiri dari bangkunya. Berbalik dan melihat Sasuke yang sedang menyeringai melihatnya.

Menunjuk Sasuke dengan jari telunjuknya, "Kau! Orang paling menyebalkan dan mesum yang pernah kutemui Teme!" Bentak Naruto geram.

.

* * *

.

"Ha—ah," Suara helaan nafas panjang nan lirih terdengar membuat orang-orang sekitar yang mendengarnya harus menaikkan halis bingung.

Kyuubi menghela nafas sekali lagi, membuat Shukaku dan Nagato yang duduk bersamanya di sebuah restoran untuk makan siang menjadi bingung. Saling memandang dan mengangkat bahu bersamaan, Nagato memberikan sedikit kode pada Shukaku. Shukaku berekspresi 'kenapa—harus—aku?' pada Nagato yang dibalas tatapan tajam. "Tidak akan kuberi jatah malam jika kau tidak mau!" bisik Nagato memberikan sinyal bahaya.

Shukaku hanya mendengus lalu melihat ke arah Kyuubi, menelan ludah lalu—

"AKH! Aku bodoh sekali!" Pekik Kyuubi secara tiba-tiba saat Shukaku hampir saja membuka mulutnya. Melihat Shukaku dan Nagato dengan pandangan mata rubynya yang berkaca-kaca—yang menurut teman-temannya itu sangat tidak Kyuubi sekali. "Kalian tau?" tanya Kyuubi dengan menundukkan kepalanya.

Shukaku dan Nagato berpandangan kembali. "Tau apa?" tanya Nagato.

Kyuubi mengangkat kepalanya, melihat Nagato tajam, menyipitkan matanya, "AKU BERTEMU ITACHI!" Teriak Kyuubi dengan mata yang berbinar.

"Ah, benarkah? Lalu bagaimana bisa, da-dan bagaimana kesan pertama kalian?" tanya Shukaku ikut girang.

—Ok, Shukaku baru saja melancarkan sebuah pertanyaan yang fatal akibatnya. Ucapannya itu terlalu gamblang untuk orang yang sedang galau seperti Kyuubi sekarang. Apalagi mengingat..—

"Apa maksudmu!?" bentak Kyuubi menunjuk muka Shukaku—membuat Shukaku harus melihat jari telunjuk yang tepat di depan hidung mancungnya itu.

Menelan ludah Shukaku mencoba angkat mulut kembali. "Ta-tapi.. a-aku hanya bertanya—.."

"Argh! Aku juga tidak tau bagaimana kesan pertamaku dimatanya Shu~" Kyuubi menurunkan jarinya dari depan muka Shukaku, melihat Nagato dengan mata yang sangat sulit ditahan keindahannya—hingga sanggup membuat Nagato menelan ludah karenanya. Harus Nagato akui, Kyuubi hampir seperti Naruto yang terlihat sangat manis itu.

Menggeleng kepalanya melihat Kyuubi yang sepertinya sangat terpukul itu. "Aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi, tapi aku rasa itu bukan hal yang baik," ucap Nagato. Melihat Shukaku yang balik memandangannya lalu menganggukkan kepala. "Kalau begitu lebih baik kau sekarang hanya perlu melupakannya, dan jika kau bertemu lagi kau bisa ubah persepsinya tentangmu, Kyuu." Ucap Nagato.

"Tapi—bagaimana bisa aku lupa, jika—jika yang sudah aku ke-kece—ARGH! Aku tidak suka hal ini!" Teriak Kyuubi lagi.

—Ah, sepertinya Kyuubi begitu terpukul karena kesal pertamanya yang hancur, tanpa tau jika orang yang diberi kesan pertama begitu menyukai hal itu.

.

* * *

.

"Benarkah?"

"Iya, kau bisa mendatangi tempat Naruto bekerja jika tidak percaya."

"Baiklah, terima kasih, Tsunade-san."

Neji menghela nafas saat beranjak dari rumah Naruto. Dia terlambat, Naruto sudah terlebih dulu diantar Kyuubi dan sekarang—Tsunade bilang—Naruto sedang bekerja di tempatnya. Meruntuki dirinya yang tadi harus mengantar istrinya ke rumah temannya, hingga sekarang dia tidak bisa bertemu dengan selingkuhannya yang sexy itu lagi. Bahkan teleponnya pun tidak di angkat Naruto, walaupun Naruto memberi kabar—Naruto hanya bilang jika dia sedang sibuk dan tidak bisa di ganggu.

Mengerang, Neji melihat jam tangannya. Sudah saatnya dia sampai di kantornya untuk menghadiri rapat penting, jadi dengan rasa kesal Neji berjalan cepat menuju mobilnya. Memukul setir mobil lalu memacu kecepatan penuh menuju kantornya.

.

.

Di tempat lain, Gaara sedang melihat layar smartphonenya dengan hikmat, tidak mengidahkan panggilan teman-temannya. Hanya melihat layar dan sesekali menyeruput minumannya.

Puk

Gaara merasakan sebuah tepukan di bahunya, melihat salah satu orang yang paling dekat dengannya itu tersenyum penuh padanya. "Sedang apa kau, Gaara?" tanya Kankuro sembari duduk di samping Gaara.

Gaara menghalihkan perhatiannya lagi pada layar wallpaper smartphonenya, "...melihat kekasihku," jawab Gaara.

Kankuro menaikkan halisnya mendengar jawaban Gaara. "Siapa? Boleh aku lihat?" tanya Kankuro dengan atunsias. Selama dia menjadi sepupu Gaara, dia belum pernah mendengar Gaara dekat dengan gadis manapun, dan sekarang... tau-tau Gaara sudah mempunyai kakasih? Oh, dia jadi sangat penasaran dengan gadis yang berhasil membuat hati dingin Gaara cair hingga menjadi seperti ini.

Gaara menggumam dengan pelan, memberikan smartphonenya pada Kankuro. "Dia kekasihku," ucapnya.

Kankuro melihat dengan seksama. "Ah! Bukannya dia..."

.

.

"Naru-chan," gumam Sai sembari terus tersenyum melihat foto kekasih yang paling di cintainya itu terpajang apik di setiap sudut ruangan di galerinya. Bahkan tidak jarang lukisan dengan gambar wajah dan beberapa 'anggota tubuh' Naruto terpajang antik di sudut ruangan.

"Sai, kau harus segera menyelesaikan lukisanmu. Besok galeri barumu akan segera di publikasikan, bukan?"

Seorang laki-laki dengan pakain formal dengan usia yang bisa dibilang 'tua' masuk. Melihat ke sekitar ruangan, lalu melihat Sai lagi. "Sepertinya laki-laki itu sudah membuatmu gila, Sai." Ucap laki-laki tua itu.

Sai tersenyum melihat laki-laki itu. "Aku rasa memang seperti itu, Danzo-san. Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpanya," ucap Sai sok mendramatisir.

Danzo menghela nafas lelah. Sai adalah pemuda yang sangat polos dengan hal luar, yang dia tau hanya tentang lukisan—yang menguntungkan untuknya. Bahkan untuk saat ini, kekasihnya—Naruto—adalah kekasih Sai yang pertama. Pertama? Betul, Sai belum pernah menjalin sebuah hubungan dengan seseorang. Dan mirisnya, saat dia sudah berhasil menjalin hubungan itu, dia malah harus menanggung perselingkuhan kekasihnya—tanpa dia ketahui.

"Jangan terlalu percaya pada seseorang, Sai. Manusia itu tidak bisa dipercaya," ucap Danzo menepuk pundak Sai lalu pergi—berbalik meninggalkan Sai sendirian lagi.

—Mungkin seperti orang bilang. Orang yang lebih tua, lebih tau apa yang akan terjadi nanti—ah, atau memang Danzo saja yang memang memegang profesi peramal?

Sai yang malang.

.

* * *

.

"Cris, siapa kau itu sebenarnya?"

Naruto maju beberapa langkah mendekati Sasuke yang terlihat sedang memunggunginya. Dengan latar belakang mereka berada di cafe tempat—dalam cerita—Naruto bekerja. Dengan pakaian maidnya, Naruto berjalan dengan sangat anggun. Mendekati Sasuke, lalu memegang tangan kanan Sasuke. terus berjalan dengan kedua tangan masih menggenggam tangan Sasuke.

Menatap mata Sasuke, Naruto mulai bicara kembali. "Kau tidak bisa membohongiku lagi. Aku sudah melihat dengan mataku, kemarin kau adalah seorang—penyihir." Ucap Naruto.

Sasuke menatap tajam mata Naruto. menepis tangan Naruto dengan pelan, "Tidak ada hubungannya denganmu." Ucap Sasuke lalu pergi dari tempat itu.

Di sisi lain, Naruto masih terus berakting dengan camera berada dekat dengan wajahnya. Menyorotkan wajah sedih dan gelisah. Sasuke yang memang sudah selesai berakting, melihat akting Naruto. Menatap tubuh Naruto dengan sangat jeli.

—Sekali mesum, tetap saja mesum. Walau sebenarnya, Sasuke benar-benar mencintai Naruto, dari pertama kali dia melihatnya. Ceritanya, _love in frist slight_ gitu.

.

**-Flashback-**

Hari itu, banyak sekali fans yang sedang menunggu sang super star untuk datang. Saatnya jumpa fans di sebuah hotel ternama di daerah Konoha. Sasuke—super star yang di tunggu hanya diam melihat ke depan dengan banyak kamera dan beberapa cahaya terang datang padanya. Melihat ke seluruh penjuru ruangan, Sasuke hanya melihat banyak wanita dengan selera yang sangat rendah dalam memilih pakaian.

Sasuke mendengus tidak suka. Dia memang paling tidak suka dengan keramaian, oleh karena itu—dia paling tidak suka bagian jumpa fans seperti ini. Walaupun atasannya sudah membicarakan bahwa dia harus bersikap ramah, tapi tetap saja dia risih dan akhirnya... dia tetap terlihat sangat dingin.

Melihat ke seluruh penjuru ruangan, mata Sasuke melihat sebuah banyangan kuning remang-remang. Tunggu, kuning? Bayangan tidak ada yang berwarna kuning. Melihat kembali dengan melepas kaca mata hitam—yang tadinya sengaja di gunakan untuk menghalau beberapa cahaya yang—pasti—akan masuk pada retina matanya, Sasuke melihat dengan sangat jelas bayangan itu. Tidak, bukan bayangan. Itu adalah seorang pemuda dengan pakaian berwarna kuning terang, rambut pirang, dan kulit kecoklatan—tapi terlihat bersih dan bercahaya.

Mengamati pemuda pirang—yang entah kenapa bisa menarik perhatiannya. Sasuke melihat pemuda itu di rangkul dan dicium oleh seorang pemuda seumuran atau mungkin lebih tua dari kakaknya, lalu pergi. Sadar atau tidak, matanya tiba-tiba saja terlihat sangat tajam. Melihat pemuda pirang itu tersenyum dengan sangat lebar pada laki-laki di depannya.

.

Satu jam berlalu dengan sikapnya yang semakin dingin dengan setiap pertanyaan yang diajukan oleh fansnya. Sasuke akhirnya mengakhiri jumpa fans itu. Meregangkan sendi-sendinya, Sasuke berjalan di lorong yang menuju kamarnya.

Matanya kembali melihat bayangan itu. Kuning!

Sasuke berlari dengan cepat ke depan. Tepat tikungan kedua, mata Sasuke menangkap pemuda itu kembali. Pemuda dengan rambut pirang, kulit kecoklatan, baju kuning berbahan tipis dan sedikit kebesaran... dan, mata biru itu.

Pemuda itu terlihat sangat senang—terlihat dari senyumnya yang sangat cerah kepada laki-laki berambut coklat panjang di depannya. Mengepalkan tangannya, Sasuke berbalik. Dalam pikirannya, mungkin pemuda itu baru saja menjual dirinya, sehingga dia terlihat senang—atau mungkin berpura-pura senang—karena mendapat pelanggan yang kaya raya.

Sasuke tidak ambil pikir lagi. Berjalan dengan berbalik arah, Sasuke menenggelamkan pikirannya kembali. Tidak ingin berpikir tentang pemuda dengan sejuta pesona yang bisa menariknya.

.

Dua minggu,

Sasuke sudah tidak bertemu dengan pemuda pirang yang untuk pertama kali menarik perhatiannya. Mengerang kesal, Sasuke membanting naskahnya di atas meja lalu beranjak pergi. Tidak peduli dengan para kru yang terus memanggilnya, dan beberapa orang yang berada di tempat itu yang hanya melihatnya.

Meronggoh saku kemejanya, Sasuke mengambil phone cell'nya. "Suigetsu, aku butuh bantuanmu. Kita bertemu di tempat biasa! Sekarang!"

Sasuke keluar dari gedung MMc Entertaiment dengan tergesa-gesa mengendarai mobil sport biru dongker miliknya dari arah basement. Melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi untuk sampai di tempat yang sudah ditentukannya.

.

Mata hitamnya menelitik setiap sudut ruangan. Banyak orang yang melihatnya dengan pandangan yang memuja. Suasana yang terlihat sangat bising dengan banyak orang menari dan cahaya yang redup tidak mengalihkan orang-orang itu untuk tidak melihatnya. Seorang Uchiha Sasuke—aktor papan atas berada di luar tanpa penyamaran sama sekali. Terlalu berani!

Sasuke melihat seseorang dengan rambut putih melambaikan tangan padanya. Mendengus, Sasuke berjalan ke arah orang itu.

"Jadi—ada apa kau memanggilku?" tanya laki-laki dengan rambut putih itu tersenyum, menampilkan gigi runcingnya ke arah Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap tajam pria itu. "Aku hanya ingin kau mencari seseorang dengan rambut pirang, kulit kecoklatan dan bola mata bagai batu shappire, Suigetsu." Ucap Sasuke. Mengacungkan tangannya, untuk memanggil bartender ke arahnya. Memesan minuman, satu gelas.

"Kau punya fotonya?" tanya Suigetsu.

Meminum sedikit 'minuman'nya Sasuke melirik ke arah Suigetsu. "Tidak," jawabnya.

Suigetsu menghela nafas dengan berat, "Sudah kuduga." Gumamnya. Meminum minumannya, lalu melihat ke arah Sasuke. "Tumben sekali kau mencari orang. Siapa dia?" tanya Suigetsu.

"Orang yang tidak sengaja menarikku," jawab Sasuke.

Suigetsu hanya bergumam sambil mengangguk, hingga beberapa detik kemudian melihat Sasuke dengan cepat. "Seperti apa orang itu, hingga bisa menarik manusia dingin tanpa perasaan sepertimu?!" Tanya Suigetsu cepat.

"Tidak ada urusannya denganmu. Aku hanya ingin kau mencarinya!"

.

"Namanya Uzumaki Naruto, berumur 22 tahun, bekerja di cafe akatsuki sebagai salah satu waiter," Sasuke masih mendengarkan penjelasan Suigetsu dengan tenang. Memainkan handphonenya—mungkin sedang browsing foto Naruto yang sekarang sudah di ketahui namanya. "...dia punya 3 kekasih dengan segala profesi," ucap Suigetsu menghentikan ucapannya saat tangan Sasuke tiba-tiba saja menarik tangannya yang berisi laporannya tentang Naruto. "Apa?" tanya Suigetsu.

"Tadi—kau bilang kalau dia punya 3 kekasih?"

Suigetsu menghela nafas, "Jika aku yang tidak salah omong, kau yang tuli." Ucapnya tajam. Sasuke mendengus mendengar jawaban Suigetsu. "Ya, dia punya 3 kekasih. Aku dengar semua kekasihnya itu berasal dari keluarga yang lumayan kaya. Bahkan aku lebih selidiki lagi, salah satu kekasihnya itu sudah mempunyai keluarga—"

"—Yang artinya, dia jadi simpanan?"

"Ya, bisa jadi." Ucap Suigetsu meletakkan berlembar-lembar kertas dengan foto Naruto berada di depan.

Sasuke melirik foto Naruto yang berada dalam handphonenya. Menyeringai dalam detik berikutnya dengan gumaman yang menurut Suigetsu, Sasuke memang 'sedikit' aneh setelah menyuruhnya untuk menemukan orang—yang lumayan menggiurkan itu.

"Orang yang terlalu menarik untuk dilewatkan."

—Ah, Sasuke benar-benar tertarik pada seorang pemuda dengan simpanan yang lumayan itu.

** -Flashback end-**

.

"Kerja bagus, Naruto!"

Teriakan Jiraya menyadarkan Sasuke dari kumpulan ingatannya tentang bagaimana bisa dia tau tentang jati diri Naruto. Melihat Naruto yang berjalan ke arahnya, Sasuke menyeringai. "Besok bersiaplah, Dobe." Gumamnya saat tepat Naruto berada di sampingnya.

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya, memutar badannya hingga 90 derajat. Melihat Sasuke yang sedang menyeringat melihatnya, dahi Naruto berkedut.

Tak

"Ouch!"

"Itu hukuman karena menatapku dengan pandangan menjijikan, Teme!" sembur Naruto di depan muka Sasuke.

Sasuke melihat Naruto dengan tajam, lalu menyeringai lagi. Sepertinya dia belum jera dengan jitakan manis Naruto—yang sekarang terlihat mengubah 'sedikit' tatanan rambut ayamnya, menjadi sedikit bengkok. Mendegus, "Aku rasa kau terlalu bersantai, Dobe. Kau ingat kita masih punya 1 perjanjian lagi," ucap Sasuke.

Naruto bungkam.

"—kau masih harus menjadi kekasihku dalam wawancara nanti."

Naruto memutar matanya, melihat Sasuke dengan malas. "Aku tau, tidak usah kau beritahu pun aku sudah tau, Teme. Aku masih ingat untuk satu bul—"

"Besok,"

"Ya, beso—APA!?"

Sasuke menyeringai lagi. Mendekatkan dirinya pada Naruto, hingga hanya tersisa beberapa centi saja jarak bibirnya dengan bibir plum Naruto. Menatap bola mata biru yang semakin bulat di depannya dengan nakal, lalu beralih pada bibir yang setengah terbuka itu. "Ya, besok. Wawancara di majukan menjadi besok, Dobe." Bisiknya. Jika bukan dalam keadaan super shock, Naruto sekarang pasti sedang mendorong Sasuke karena sedikit air ludah Sasuke membasahi wajahnya.

Mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali, Naruto menatap mata hitam di depannya.

—Sepertinya Naruto masih akan sangat lama memproses apa yang terjadi. Si Dobe yang semakin lama semakin Dobe karena sikap si Teme yang selalu menggodanya.

.

* * *

.

Kyuubi sedang berada dalam sebuah ruangan dengan pintu putih di depannya, ruangan dengan luas yang sangat pas-pasan. Merenung sambil memasang muka yang sangat 'uh'. Bisa kalian bayangkan? Seorang Kyuubi Uzumaki sedang merenung, menyendiri, meremat rambutnya—dengan wajah memerah karena penyesalan di dalam bilik kamar kecil.

Orang bilang 'Jika ingin merenung, merenunglah di tempat yang sepi.'

Dan inilah pilihan Kyuubi, merenung di dalam kamar kecil alias toilet!

Sepertinya Kyuubi sangat terpukul karena tingkahnya yang sangat 'biasa' itu di depan Itachi. Orang yang sedang galau ini sedang meresapi semua kesalahannya. Terus membayangkan kalau dia tidak berkata kasar atau acuh di depan Itachi—orang yang paling di dambakannya itu. Berandai-andai kalau dia sedang tersenyum ramah bersama Itachi yang sedang merangkulnya mesra, mendeklarasikan kalau dirinya adalah milik Itachi, dan berada di sebuah taman sepi dengan pemandangan yang indah, saling bertatapan dengan teduh lalu—STOP!

Kyuubi membuka matanya. Di toilet itu banyak setan, makanya Kyuubi tadi sempat berpikir yang tidak-tidak. "ARGH! Menyebalkan!" runtuknya memukul bilik sebelah kanannya dengan kencang, tidak sadar kalau di luar sedang banyak orang mengantri. Orang-orang itu melihat satu sama lain—untung saja orang-orang itu tau jika yang di dalam adalah Kyuubi—jadi mereka tidak main hakim karena di kagetkan tadi.

Mereka masih ingin hidup.

Sama saja cari mati kalau mengusik seorang Kyuubi yang sedang galau.

.

Kyuubi meremat rambutnya lagi. "Menyebalkan! Itachi menyebalkan!"

Loh, kenapa Itachi yang disalahkan? Orang galau memang tidak bisa berpikir, ditambah sekarang dia berada dalam toilet. Pintu pikirannya tertutup oleh sesuatu yang bau jadi tidak konsen.

"Hiks... menyebalkan! Itachi menyebalkan.. hiks..."

Lirihan dengan air mata yang sudah tidak terbendung membuat Kyuubi akhirnya menangis. Dia sudah tidak bisa lagi menahan semua kegalauan hatinya. Marah pun percuma jika dia hanya berdiam diri, apalagi menangis. Kyuubi mengangkat kepalanya, melihat pintu putih di depannya dengan nyalang. Dan bertekad dalam hatinya—menumpukan kepalan tangan di dadanya.

"Aku akan menarikmu dalam genggamanku Itachi. Mau atau tidak! Kau harus menjadi milikku!"

—Ah, ambisinya muncul.

Tadi saat butiran air mata itu keluar dari kelopak matanya, turun melalui pipinya, Kyuubi sadar kalau dia belum gagal. Dia masih punya Naruto untuk di jadikan alasan bertemu Itachi—mengingat Naruto yang—katanya—berkerja di sana. Kyuubi Uzumaki tidak akan pantang mundur untuk mendapatkan cintanya. Dia akan berusaha sampai titik darah terakhir.

—Kyuubi jadi serasa ikut perang. Perang cinta mendapatakan hati Itachi maksudnya.

.

* * *

.

Neji sedang rapat di kantornya. Ternyata rapat kali ini untuk membahas tentang dana investasinya untuk sebuah film. Film yang di bintangi Sasuke sebagai tokoh utama dan seorang 'wanita' yang menjadi lawan mainnya. Dalam arti kata adalah... film yang di bintangi Sasuke dan Naruto.

Menghela nafas, Neji sedang berbicara dengan Pein yang menjadi pengambil alih projek ini. Pein terus berusaha untuk meyakinkan Neji agar menaruh dananya dalam film itu, dia memberikan sebuah foto pada Neji.

"Ini Uchiha Sasuke. Aku yakin, dengan dia yang menjadi ujung tombak film ini mengingat dia aktor papan atas yang hebat, film ini akan laku di pasaran." Ucap Pein tersenyum.

Neji menelitik foto Sasuke yang sedang berperan dengan sangat baik. Mata lavendernya melihat sosok yang—sepertinya—di kenalnya. "Siapa dia?" tanya Neji menunjuk foto 'wanita' yang sedang di peluk Sasuke.

Pein melihat foto itu. "Oh, dia pemeran wanita yang akan menjadi lawan main Sasuke. Ada apa?" tanya Pein.

"Tidak—aku hanya seperti pernah melihatnya." Gumam Neji.

Pein tersenyum sambil mengangguk. "Jadi? Bagaimana? Anda tertarik? Aku jamin ini akan menjadi film yang hebat." Ucapnya.

Neji melihat foto-foto di depannya lagi. melihat Pein yang sepertinya sangat menunggu jawaban yang baik darinya. Tersenyum bisnis, Neji mengangguk. "Aku setuju," jawabnya.

Pein tersenyum. Menjabat tangan Neji untuk meresmikan kalau mereka setuju dengan dana investasi yang akan di berikan Neji nanti. "Kalau begitu, besok anda bisa melihat wawancara Sasuke dengan lawan mainnya, Neji-san." Ucap Pein.

"Tentu."

—Ah, masalah yang baru akan segera di mulai dari pihak Neji.

.

Di sudut lain, Kankuro sedang benar-benar menelitik foto yang Gaara tunjukkan. "Kau yakin dia kekasihmu?" tanyanya aneh.

Gaara mendengus, "Tentu saja." jawabnya. Dia tidak suka jika ada orang yang mempertanyakan hubungannya dengan Naruto. Jelas dia tidak suka, memangnya kekasih mana jika ada yang bertanya tentang kesungguhan hubungan mereka. Melihat Kankuro yang sepertinya sedang bingung, Gaara bertanya, "Ada apa?"

Kankuro tersentak, "Tidak, hanya saja aku seperti pernah melihatnya." Ucap Kankuro.

"Maksudmu?"

"Dia seperti orang yang di gosipkan akan menjadi lawan main Uchiha Sasuke di film terbaru Sasuke itu." ucapnya memandang Gaara. Melihat lagi foto Naruto, "Tapi—lawan main Sasuke itu wanita... sedangkan dia—"

"Laki-laki. Itu bukan Naruto." potong Gaara.

"?"

"Wanita yang menjadi lawan main Sasuke itu wanita, sedangkan Naruto adalah laki-laki. Aku yakin wanita yang menjadi lawan main Sasuke itu bukan Naruto." ucapnya datar mengambil handphonenya. Beranjak berdiri untuk meninggalkan Kankuro andai Kankuro tidak berteriak memanggil sambil mengejarnya.

"Ya, tapi setidaknya kau buktikan. Siapa tau itu memang kekasihmu. Besok di hotel konoha, jam 8 pagi, Uchiha Sasuke akan mengadakan wawancara. Datanglah kesana."

Gaara menghentikan jalannya. Melihat Kankuro tajam, "Aku akan datang. Kita buktikan, jika dia bukan Naruto!"

—Ternyata masalah bukan hanya dari Neji, tapi juga dari Gaara.

.

.

.

**Tbc~**

* * *

**A/N: Lohalo hehe.. ketemu lagi nih sama aku hehe. Karena kemarin gak bisa balas review, aku balas di sini aja ya yang kemarin review di chap 5 hehe.. Ok, capcus, sekarang kita pake Naru-chan aja ya buat menenin aku. Pinjem dulu Naru-chan ya Sasu-Teme wkwk**

**Naru: HALO! Loshi~ sekarang aku yang temenin kamu, ok?**

**Loshi: Ok, Naru-chan *peluk Naru, di sayat katana Sasuke***

**Naru: Ok, pertanyaan pertama. Ada yang nanya, nasib Gaara dkk nih? Kasian sih sama selingkuhanku, tapi aku juga butuh duit mereka hehe**

**Loshi: Hmm... itu terserah kamu Naru. Kamu lebih milih si ayam atau selingkuhan tambang duitmu itu?**

**Naru: Hehe, aku juga bingung. Kita lihat nanti aja deh. Pertanyaan kedua, apa Kyuu-nii tau aku punya banyak pacar?**

**Loshi: Loh, tau dong. Secara Kyuubi itu brother complex, jadi dia selalu harus tau tentang adiknya, termasuk pacar-pacar Naru. Lagian, di chap kemarin-kemarin udah di tunjukin kok kalau Kyuubi tau Naru punya banyak kekasih.**

**Naru: Iya, Kyuu-nii emang brother complex nih sama aku, hihi *bangga punya aniki kaya Kyuubi*... Pertanyaan ketiga, ada yang minta naik rated!?**

**Loshi: Noooo... kalau aku taikin, nanti gak bakalan selesai kaya fic lemonku T^T/ jadi sedikit fs aja ya hehe**

**Naru: Hu-um, aku juga gak mau ada yan sakit pantatnya. Sakit pantat itu gak enak T^T.. ok, beralih ke pertanyaan selanjutnya, aku gak bakalan di pecat kalau gak masuk kerja di cafe?**

**Loshi: Lah, kamu kan emang di suruh bujuk suamiku untuk conser di cafe. Jadi, sebelumnya Naru udah ngomong sama Kakuzu kalau dia gak bisa masuk kerja karena tuntutan dari pihak menajemen Itachi gitu. *Sasuke gunain kakaknya buat belenggu Naru***

**Naru: Teme jelek emang begitu! #pout *Loshi mimisan liat tampang Naru yang super imut*. Yaudah, kita beralih aja ke pertanyaan yang lain, apaan nih pertanyaan. Biar aku aja yang jawab! Aku gak pernah ngelakuin itu! *weis, Naru ngambek dengan gaya super lucu.**

**Loshi: *liat Naru yang mode chibi lagi ngambek dengan pipi gelembung merona merah* Kyaaaaa... #pingsan.**

**Naru: AH! Loshi pingsan! Kalau gitu minna, udahan dulu tanya jawabnya. Bye-bye, jangan lupa review lagi ya hehe~**

**.**

**Thanks spesial for: Akira Naru-desu, Icha Clalu Bhgia, hanazawa kay, Amach cie cerry blossom, Aristy, yuki amano, Arum Junnie, miszshanty05, Aoi Ciel, Karin Vulpecula Bluesky, Kirika No Karin, Indahyeojasparkyuelfsaranghae Kim Kyun Joong, madness break, 7D, Aki-Ame Kyuuran, RichiMichi, RaFa Llight S.N, Achiez, TheBrownEyes'129, Uzumaki Prince Dobe-Nii, Wookie, mae and jae-chan, julia, kkhukhukhukhudattebayo, Princess Love Naru is Nay, uchiha no novi, Euisfujoshi, Angel Muaffi.**

**Mind to review?**


	7. Chapter 7

Langit-langit kamar sekarang lebih terlihat menarik untuknya. Seharian, atau lebih tepatnya sepulang dari tempatnya—untuk sementara waktu—bekerja, Naruto langsung masuk ke dalam kamar tanpa mengatakan apapun. Sepertinya jiwanya terguncang dan belum mau menerima apa yang tadi—di lokasi shuting—Sasuke katakan. Menarik selimutnya untuk lebih menutupi tubuh munggilnya, Naruto diam. Suasana kamar begitu sangat hening.

—mungkin kah Naruto sudah tidur?

Drrt

Smartphonenya bergetar di atas meja tepat di samping ranjanynya. Naruto menyingkab sedikit selimut orange bergambar rubah—yang menurutnya—mirip Kyuubi itu. Kekanakan memang memakai selimut seperti itu, mengingat umurnya yang tidak kecil atau bahkan remaja lagi. Tapi siapa peduli, dia suka.

Naruto melirik smartphonenya yang lampu LED'nya sedang berkelap-kelip dengan indah dengan warna yang berbeda tiap detiknya. Satu menit kemudian, smartphonenya bergetar kembali. Sekarang, lampu LED itu berubah warna, hanya ada warna orange yang berkelip bergantian. Menandakan jika ada pesan yang masuk, sedangkan sebelumnya adalah pesan BBM yang entah dari siapa.

Naruto mengerang, malas sekali rasanya untuk mengangkat atau sekedar melihat smartphone di saat hatinya sedang gundah seperti sekarang. Tapi, menekan rasa malasnya, Naruto beringsut meraih smathphonenya. Satu BBM dari Sai terlihat di layar smartphonenya. Ah, malas sekali rasanya dia membalasnya, walaupun dari semua kekasihnya—Sai 'lah yang paling gampang di tarik uangnya, tapi Sai juga yang paling malas sekali dia layani untuk hanya sekedar berkomunikasi lewat handphone.

Hanya melihat dan tidak membuka, Naruto melihat sedikit kata-kata yang diketik Sai untuknya—setidaknya mungkin Sai akan berpikir jika Naruto belum membaca pesan darinya. Dari tiga kata pertama yang tertampang, dia bisa sedikit menduga apa yang akan dibicarakan Sai padanya. Jadi, dengan cepat dia beralih ke pesan.

'Neji?' pikirnya bingung.

Tumben sekali tuan tukang sibuk berharta banyak itu mengirimkan pesan padanya. Biasanya, jika Neji ingin bertemu ataupun lainnya, dia akan segera menelepon dan langsung mengajaknya bertemu. Ah, Naruto malas sekali untuk mencari tau hal itu.

Tidak membuka pesannya, Naruto akhirnya hanya kembali menaruh smartphonenya.

Melihat langit-langit kamar sekali lagi. Galau! Besok dia akan membohongi pihak publik tentang jati dirinya dan juga hubungannya dengan Sasuke. Jika bukan karena sebuah permintaan konyol kakaknya dan kesalahan bosnya, mungkin dia sekarang bisa tidur dengan nyenyak di atas ranjangnya yang super nyaman ini.

Memejamkan matanya, Naruto membayangkan dirinya sedang dipotret banyak orang dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang dilemparkan untuknya. Sasuke hanya diam dan sesekali menggengam tangannya, untuk memberi tahu publik kalau mereka berhubungan. Satu pertanyaan yang tidak Naruto jawab, dan Sasuke melakukan hal yang menyebalkan.

Naruto membuka matanya dengan cepat. Tidak! Dia tidak mau hal memalukan dengan sikap mesum Sasuke padanya itu terlihat oleh publik!

Naruto memejamkan matanya lagi lebih erat. Pikirannya terus berandai-andai tentang bagaimana wawancara besok dilakukannya. Semuanya berjalan sesuai skenario, tapi... bagaimana kalau tiba-tiba siapun yang mengenalnya akan membongkar jati dirinya?! Tidak! Itu akan menjadi akhir dari seorang Uzumaki Naruto!

Mengerang sambil bangun, dengan posisi terduduk Naruto melihat dinding di depannya. "Akh! Semua ini karena si Teme-mesum itu!" Teriak Naruto meremat surai pirangnya kasar. Kakinya menendang ke segala arah sampai selimutnya jatuh ke lantai.

.

.

Kyuubi yang sedang menyetel sebuah video Itachi di kamarnya sambil melihatnya dengan mata berbinar—sesekali bersenandung ria dan sedikit menggerakan tubuhnya. Bahkan saat Itachi melambaikan tangannya dan memberikan sebuah kiss bye pada penontonnya, Kyuubi akan berpura-pura tersipu, melambaikan tangannya dan bergerak seperti menerima kiss bye dari Itachi.

—Sepertinya dia mulai gila.

Bersenandung ria saat Itachi kembali berteriak dan mulai bernyanyi. Kyuubi memeluk bantal dengan sarung bergambar tubuh Itachi yang sedang tersenyum. Kyuubi sengaja membuat sarung bantal itu hanya untuknya. Membuatnya setiap malam serasa dipeluk erat oleh Itachi dan akan tertidur dengan nyenyak. Memeluk bantalnya sambil sesekali memekik melihat gerakan eksotis Itachi, Kyuubi semakin memeluk bantalnya seperti memeluk tubuh Itachi.

Semuanya membahagiakan. Setidaknya sebelum Kyuubi mendengar suara Naruto yang berteriak.

"Ada apa dengan bocah itu?" gumam Kyuubi.

Tidak menghiraukan Naruto yang masih berteriak-teriak di dalam kamarnya, Kyuubi kembali fokus pada video Itachi dan menggerakan badannya lagi.

Untuk apa dia peduli. Toh, paling Naruto sedang pusing mengurusi kekasihnya yang bejubel itu, pikir Kyuubi.

"Kyaaa~ Itachi~" Pekik Kyuubi menenggelamkan kepalanya di bantal agar suaranya tidak terdengar keluar kamarnya.

.

—Poor Naruto yang tidak diperdulikan.

.

* * *

.

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: SasuNaru, slight ItaKyuu**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: OOC, Typos, Naughty Naru, Boy x Boy, Yaoi, Alur berantakan, AU, EYD berantakan, dll**

**.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**.**

Mengerang perlahan bola mata berwarna hitam legam itu terlihat. Seringaiannya langsung terpajang dengan sangat pas di wajah belum mandinya. Yah, walau memang belum mandi Sasuke selalu saja tetap keren. Darah Uchiha dan kasismanya tidak akan tertutup walau dia masih dalam mode setengah bangun—malah semakin terlihat sexy.

Melihat langit-langit kamarnya Sasuke bergumam, "Morning, dunia yang begitu indah."

—Ok, mungkin Sasuke masih sedikit mengigau atau belum benar-benar keluar dari mimpinya—yang mungkin saja—sangat indah itu.

Melihat ke samping mejanya, Sasuke mengambil ponselnya. Di tekannya salah satu keyped di sana. Terlihat sebuah foto yang begitu sangat familiar dengan senyum yang mengembang di wajah manisnya. Foto orang yang sebentar lagi akan dikenal publik sebagai kekasihnya. Oh, Sasuke untuk saat ini bersyukur kalau dia adalah seorang publik figur dengan eksistensi yang tinggi dan otak yang cerdik (baca: licik).

Setidaknya untuk sekarang dia bisa membuat Naruto jatuh dalam pelukkannya walaupun hanya di mata publik. Dia bisa berbuat semaunya bersama Naruto nanti—ok, salah, bukan semaunya, tapi mungkin beberapa maunya. Tentu saja tidak termasuk beberapa hal yang di atas pikiran dengan otak anehnya.

"Moning, Dobe."

Oh, Sasuke, disaat seperti ini pun kau masih memanggil Naruto bodoh? Kau sungguh terlalu sekali. Padahal dia orang yang begitu menarik perhatianmu, tapi dengan sangat tidak perprikesemean kau malah memberikan julukan yang sangat tidak sekali untuknya. Pantas Naruto tidak jatuh dalam pelukkanmu.

Sasuke tersenyum lalu beranjak dari ranjang dengan bau anehnya setelah kembali meletakkan ponselnya ke tempatnya semula.

Bau aneh?

Oh, ternyata Uchiha muda ini baru saja melakukan sebuah hal sakral yang biasa dilakukan seorang pria dalam angan-angannya. Jawabannya tentu saja mimpi basah.

Sasuke tidak memperdulikan sedikit pun tentang masalah bau-membau yang menempel pada badannya. Dengan santai, diambilnya sprei dan selimut yang basah itu ke dalam kamar mandi bersama dengan dirinya. Tidak peduli kalau nanti salah satu pelayannya akan memekik melihat apa yang harus dicucinya. Oh, tidak peduli sama sekali.

Hari ini, dia harus terlihat sangat 'ok' di depan mata Naruto. Setidaknya, supaya Naruto sedikit mengakui kegantengannya yang sudah terkenal itu. Menyeringai dengan sangat lebar di depan cermin yang terdapat dalam kamar mandi itu. Sasuke menunjuk bayangannya sendiri dengan gaya seorang aktor.

"Kau," ucapnya sinting mulai bicara dengan bayangannya sendiri. "Kau sebentar lagi akan mendapatkannya." Ucapnya lalu tertawa dengan sangat kencang. Beruntung kamarnya itu kedap suara, jika tidak mungkin semua anggota keluarga Uchiha berserta pelayan-pelayan yang berada di sana akan sangat shock mendengar suara aneh yang berasal dari kamar Sasuke—yang terkenal suram.

Bisa jadi mereka akan mengira kalau suara itu adalah suara mahluk gaib. Ok, bukan mahluk gaib tapi mahluk berupa manusia dengan sikap yang gaib lebih tepatnya.

Sasuke berhenti tertawa dan melihat bayangannya kembali. "Kau harus membuatnya terpukau."

—Oh, Sasuke kau mulai gila sepertinya. Ternyata benar yang diucapkan orang jaman dulu, kalau cinta itu bisa membuat kita gila. Dan, contohnya Sasuke sekarang ini.

.

.

Tidak jauh dengan hal yang dilakukan Uchiha bungsu, Itachi juga sama sedang tersenyum setan di depan cermin besar. Kasihan sekali cermin-cermin yang menjadi milik duo Uchiha itu, mereka harus melihat sifat iblis orang yang memilikinya setiap hari.

Itachi tersenyum sambil mengibaskan rambut panjangnya, memasang wajah coolnya dengan sangat narsis. Melihat seluruh ototnya yang terlihat sering dilatihnya itu dengan bangga. "Pantas mahluk manis itu jatuh pada pesonamu. Kau begitu memukau Uchiha Itachi." Ucapnya narsis. Mahluk manis yang dimaksud Itachi adalah Kyuubi yang sedang mencak-mencak karena ulahnya kemarin.

—Siapa yang tau jika seorang Itachi punya sebuah sisi aneh yang selalu ditunjukkannya setiap pagi pada cermin kesayangannya? Jawabannya tentu saja tidak ada.

Berhenti tersenyum iblis, Itachi menatap bayangan dalam cermin itu dengan tajam. "Kau harus mendapatkannya!" ucapnya dengan sungguh-sungguh.

—Ternyata Itachi punya dua kepribadian aneh!

.

* * *

.

Naruto berjalan di tangga dengan lesu. Semalaman dia tidak bisa tidur, dan hanya tertidur 5 jam—membuat penampilannya tidak seperti biasanya. Tsunade yang melihat Naruto berjalan turun dari tangga menyapanya, tersenyum dengan lembut dan membimbing Naruto untuk segera duduk. Kyuubi tidak memperdulikan adiknya, dia hanya terus mengunyah apel miliknya dengan membaca majalan Itachi keluaran terbaru—yang sebenarnya sudah dibacanya beberapa kali.

Kyuubi melirik Naruto, "Ada apa dengan penampilanmu itu?" tanya Kyuubi.

Naruto menggeleng lemah, "Hanya kurang tidur." Jawabnya pendek.

Kyuubi mengangguk mendengar apa yang baru saja dikatakan Naruto dan kembali melanjutkan acara sarapannya. Tsunade memberikan sepiring nasi goreng spesial untuk Naruto dan tersenyum saat Naruto mengatakan masakannya sangat enak. Tsunade memang lembut jika sedang seperti ini, tapi jangan pernah membuatnya tersinggung, karena akan sangat mengerikan untuk dilihat.

"Jadi—kenapa kau terlihat sangat lemas, Naru?" tanya Tsunade duduk disamping Naruto.

Naruto menggeleng lagi, "Tidak apa, baa-chan. Hanya kurang tidur." Jawabnya.

Tsunade tersenyum, "Kalau begitu nanti pulang 'lah lebih awal. Kau harus banyak istirahat, aku lihat akhir-akhir ini kau terlalu bekerja keras, Naru." ucapnya sambil mengelus surai pirang lebat Naruto.

Naruto hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

Kyuubi terkikik geli membuat Tsunade dan Naruto melihat ke arahnya bingung. "Ada apa?" tanya mereka bersamaan.

Kyuubi melihat Naruto. "Aku tau semalam kau tidak bisa tidur karena memikirkan Uchiha bungsu itu bukan?" ucapnya terkikik.

Wajah Naruto memerah hebat, "A-apa maksud, Kyuu-nii?" pekiknya.

Tsunade melihat kedua cucunya yang saling bertentangan itu dengan heran. Tidak biasanya Naruto akan memerah hebat jika diledek dengan—mungkin—kecengan barunya. Jadi dengan atunsias tinggi, Tsunade hanya mendengarkan. Mungkin suatu saat dia bisa benar-benar melihat Naruto yang menjalin hubungan yang serius dengan salah satu kekasihnya—bukan seperti sekarang ini.

Kyuubi melihat Naruto jahil, "Suaramu terlalu kencang untuk tidak kudengar semalaman, bocah." Ucapnya sambil tertawa melihat perubahan yang terjadi pada wajah manis Naruto. Oh, jika seperti ini ingin sekali dia mencubit kedua pipi yang sedang memerah padam itu dan mengigitnya dengan gemas. Ok, adiknya terlalu manis untuk tidak diperlakukan seperti itu.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak!" teriaknya. Beranjak dari kursi dan menuju pintu keluar, "Baa-chan aku berangkat, Kyuu-nii ayo cepat!" Teriaknya sekali lagi. Cukup untuknya diolok-olok seperti itu oleh anikinya yang terkenal jahilnya itu.

Suara debaman kecil terdengar, Kyuubi tertawa dan Tsunade hanya menghela nafas.

"Kau terlalu banyak meledeknya, Kyuu." Ucap Tsunade membereskan bekas makan Naruto.

Kyuubi beranjak dari tempatnya, "Dia terlalu manis untuk tidak diledek, Tsunade." Jawabnya sembari memakai jaket merah marunnya. Mencium pipi neneknya dengan pelan lalu berpamitan sebelum Tsunade berteriak padanya karena tidak memanggilnya dengan benar.

.

"Anak itu," guman Tsunade kesal dan melanjutkan acara membersihkan pirang-piring kotor. Berhenti dan berpikir, "Siapa itu Uchiha bungsu?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri. "Aku harus mencarinya di internet!" pekiknya girang.

—Sedikit cahaya harapan untuk Sasuke dari Tsunade untuknya.

.

* * *

.

Ckitt

Kyuubi menghentikan motor sport merahnya—tepat di depan gedung. Untuk yang kedua kalinya mereka sampai bersamaan dengan Uchiha bersaudara. Dan untuk yang kedua kalinya, Naruto pergi melalui Sasuke tanpa tegur sapa sama sekali setelah berpamitan pada Kyuubi. Sasuke hanya menghela nafas, dan mengejar Naruto—yang lagi-lagi—meninggalkan Itachi dan Kyuubi berdua.

Itachi melihat Kyuubi lalu tersenyum, "Kita bertemu lagi," ucapnya ramah.

Kyuubi tersenyum—sangat manis. Ok, bohong kalau hal itu dilakukannya tanpa perjuangan. Dengan menekan rasa tsunderenya, Kyuubi tersenyum terpaksa. "Iya, senang bisa bertemu lagi denganmu." Jawabnya sopan. Sekarang dalam dirinya, sedang bergelora api untuk menaklukan Itachi. Membuat pandangan Itachi tentangnya berubah, setidaknya dia tidak mau untuk kedua kalinya dia menjadi orang yang aneh kembali.

Itachi tertegun sebentar melihat reaksi Kyuubi yang tidak sesuai dugaannya. _'Hebat juga dia menyembunyikannya,' _pikir Itachi. Mendekat ke arah Kyuubi—hingga hanya tinggal satu langkah Itachi menepuk pundak Kyuubi yang seketika itu tersetak. "Ya, aku juga senang bertemu denganmu." Ucapnya.

Kyuubi salah tingkah. Jantungnya berdegup dengan sangat kencang. Sadar atau tidak, sekarang dia sedang melihat Itachi dengan pandangan yang sangat berbinar dari mata rubynya. Memberanikan dirinya, Kyuubi mengambil tangan Itachi dengan wajah yang sangat merah. "I-iya," jawabnya masih memegang tangan Itachi.

'_Tangannya sangat lembut!' _ pekiknya dalam hati.

Itachi menarik Kyuubi lebih dekat dengan berbalik menggengam tangan Kyuubi. Tersenyum lembut dan berbisik, "Tanganmu hangat," bisiknya.

Bisa dilihat wajah Kyuubi yang sekarang sudah seperti tomat busuk dengan mulut sedikit ternganga dan hidung sedikit bergerak-gerak karena mencium aroma Itachi. Ah, Kyuubi tidak tau apa yang dimimpikannya semalam hingga mendapat rejeki nomplok seperti ini. Seingatnya, dia bermimpi sedang bernyanyi bersama Itachi di sebuah panggung besar. Dan, dia yakin kalau dia lah orang yang pertama kali, mendapatkan hal seperti ini dari Itachi. Ok—dia terlalu yakin.

"Bahkan aromamu juga harum," bisik Itachi kembali.

Beberapa menit dalam posisi seperti itu, Itachi menarik dirinya. Melihat Kyuubi yang sama sekali tidak merubah ekspresinya. Sadar kalau dia diperhatikan oleh banyak orang dan rencananya sudah cukup berhasil, Itachi menepuk pelan surai orange Kyuubi.

"Kalau begitu sampai bertemu lagi," ucapnya lalu mencium pipi Kyuubi singkat.

Ok, sepertinya memang tidak sopan mencium pipi pria yang baru kita kenal di depan banyak orang. Tapi, dia memang tidak menahannya untuk lebih lama lagi. Gemas sekali rasanya melihat pipi putih itu merona di depan matanya. Dia jadi ingin merasakan lembutnya pipi itu—merasakannya dengan bibirnya. Sebenarnya, kalau bisa dia ingin mengigitnya, tapi dia masih punya sedikit tata krama lagipula dia belum mau membuat Kyuubi melayang lebih dari ini.

Kyuubi mengangakan mulutnya lebih lebar dan mengejapkan matanya beberapa kali. Rasanya sekarang dipandangannya itu hanya ada Itachi yang sedang berjalan di depannya, tanpa ada orang-orang yang melihatnya. Kyuubi mengangkat tangan kanannya yang tadi dipegang Itachi dan memegang pipinya yang baru saja merasakan kecupan hangat itu. Telinganya berdengin seperti mendengar lagu 'lighters—bruno mars' hanya di bagian depan.

Memejamkan matanya, Kyuubi tersenyum sangat lebar, lalu... "YES! AKU BERHASIL!" Teriaknya dengan sangat lantang dan melihat langit. Tidak malu sama sekali, dia sudah berteriak dua kali di depan degung yang sama untuk urusan yang sama. Kyuubi mengusap pipinya dengan lembut, "Aku tidak akan cuci muka sampai besok." Ucapnya ngawur.

.

Itachi melihat tingkah Kyuubi seperti kemarin. Tersenyum melihat tingkah kekanakan kyuubi yang seperti baru lulus sekolah setelah berlama-lama ujian. "Dia benar-benar menarik," gumamnya.

Seseorang dari belakangnya muncul. "Aktingmu terlalu bagus, bahkan di kamera ini pun terlihat sangat keren." Ucap orang itu.

Itachi berbalik melihat Suigetsu yang berada di belakangnya memegang sebuah handphone dengan suara yang lumayan kencang. Berjalan mendekati Suigetsu lalu menepuk bahunya pelan, "Sekarang yang perlu kau lakukan hanya menyebarkannya pada publik." Ucapnya pergi. Itachi berbelok di tingkungan dan menghilang.

Suigetsu menghela nafas, "Adik dan kakak sama saja. Kasihan sekali kedua Uzumaki itu." gumam Suigetsu melihat video saat Itachi mencium pipi kyuubi.

—Ah, kyuu sebentar lagi kau akan dapat duren rontok dari pohonnya.

.

.

Naruto melihat pantulan dirinya yang sedang dirias sedemikian rupa oleh banyak orang. Jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang, dan rasanya seperti ingin menerobos keluar. Setengah jam dia sudah lewati untuk berias, dan memakai baju yang harus dipakainya untuk wawancara nanti. Kostumnya sekarang hanya sebuah dress selutut dengan desain elegan berwarna putih berkilau dan berbalut bletzer berwarna orange yang sengaja disamakan dengan rambutnya yang pirang.

"Persiapan sudah selesai. Ayo cepat selesaikan riasannya!"

Seorang laki-laki dengan pakaian hitam dengan rambut hitam berteriak pada make-up artis Naruto. Melihat penampilan Naruto yang sekarang benar-benar tidak bisa dibedakan dengan wanita lainnya. Terpesona, jelas saja dia sangat terpesona dengan penampilan Naruto saat ini. Sungguh manis!

"Su-sudah cukup! Para wartawan di hotel sudah menunggu. Kita harus segera berangkat." Ucapnya sedikit tergugup dan mengelap keringat di dahinya. Berbalik—setidaknya dia tidak mau melihat wujud Naruto. Dia masih pria yang normal—mungkin.

Naruto melihat laki-laki itu dengan nakal. Sepertinya laki-laki itu sedikit tertarik padanya. Beranjak dari meja rias, Naruto melangkah mendekati laki-laki itu.

"Dobe kita harus segera berangkat!"

—Sial!

Naruto berbalik melihat Sasuke kesal. Menghela nafas, berat akhirnya Naruto hanya mengikuti langkah Sasuke. Ditariknya tubuh Naruto hingga terlihat seperti berpelukkan. "Mulai dari sekarang, kita harus terlihat lebih dekat." Bisiknya.

Shit! Malas sekali rasanya, Naruto harus mengakui kalau bau tubuh Sasuke begitu mengoda dan maskulin—membuatnya mabuk dan ingin selalu dipeluk seperti ini. Naruto hanya diam saja sambil terus meresapi bau parfum—atau mungkin, memang bau badan Sasuke—dan tidak memberontak seperti biasanya. Sepertinya dia mendapatkan sebuah kesenangan baru sekarang.

"Bisa kita keluar sekarang?" tanya Sasuke pada beberapa kru yang sepertinya lebih suka melihat mereka.

Kru-kru film itu tersentak dan mengangguk secara bersamaa. "Ba-baik!"

.

.

Kyuubi sedang mengendarai motornya dengan cepat ke arah tempat bekerjanya. Parah! Reaksi Kyuubi saat mendapatkan sebuah kecupan dari Itachi membuatnya tidak bisa konsentrasi sampai sekarang. Rasa hangatnya masih membekas, dan rasanya Kyuubi ingin selalu menjerit girang karena sensasi itu.

Kyuubi melajukan motornya dengan sangat cepat hingga berada dalam kecepatan 100 km per jam. Padangannya tidak tentu dan terus tersenyum. Dia sedang membayangkan dirinya sedang bercerita pada Nagato dan Shukaku dengan wajah berbinar senang. Terus tersenyum, Kyuubi tidak sadar jika ada satu mobil yang melesat dengan tinggi ke arahnya. Sepertinya mobil itu hilang kendali!

.

.

"Naruto, matikan smartphonemu! Aku tidak mau saat sedang wawancara salah satu kekasihmu menelepon." Ucap Sasuke.

Naruto hanya mendengus dan mengikuti apa yang dikatakan Naruto. Mengambil smartphonenya di dalam tas yang sudah dipinjamkan oleh seorang kru wanita, Naruto mematikan smartphonenya.

Pip

Smartphone Naruto mati.

'_Perasaanku tidak enak,' _batin Naruto. Melihat jalanan di sebelah kanan, Naruto melihat sebuah mobil polisi melesat berbanding terbalik dengan arahnya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang saat melihat mobil itu. Kenapa? Tapi pikirannya tidak bisa diam dan fokus. Seperti ada sesuatu yang salah, atau dia lupakan. Tapi apa?

Naruto gelisah. Ingin mengambil smartphonenya kembali, tapi Sasuke bicara. "Jangan, kita hampir sampai." Ucapnya.

Naruto melihat Sasuke dan tidak jadi mengambil smatphone. _'Ada yang tidak beres,'_ pikirnya lagi.

.

.

Itachi meminum air putih dinginnya. Melihat ponselnya berdering, bergetar dan berkelip secara bersamaan. Melihatnya, "Suigetsu?" gumamnya.

Klik

'_**Itachi! Rubah kesayanganmu kecelakaan! cepat datang ke rumah sakit konoha!'**_

Jantung Itachi berdetak dengan cepat. Kenapa? Bagaimana bisa? Baru saja rasanya tadi dia meledek dan membuat wajah putih itu merona, tapi kenapa bisa—sekarang dia mendapat kabar seperti ini!?

Itachi dengan cepat mengambil jaket hitam kulit miliknya. "Aku pergi dulu. Maafkan aku!" Itachi berteriak pada beberapa orang yang sedang mengurus semua kebutuhan konsernya nanti. Tadi dia sedang berlatih untuk konser di cafe Naruto. Tapi sekarang, yang terpenting adalah Kyuubi terlebih dahulu. Dia tidak berpikir jika nanti konsernya akan gagal atau apa. Yang terpenting adalah Kyuubi dan Kyuubi.

.

.

"Jadi dimana orang-orang itu?" tanya Neji pada Pein yang sedang menyeruput coffenya. Neji melihat ke segala penjuru hotel, tapi yang ada hanya wartawan yang sedang berdesakan dan meracau sepertinya sedang berdiskusi tentang pertanyaan apa yang akan mereka sampaikan.

Pein meletakan gelas miliknya, "Sebentar lagi—ah, itu mereka datang!" Pein menunjuk geronbolan orang yang sedang mengawal dua orang yang sedang saling merangkul—mesra.

Neji tersenyum dan berjalan ke arah mereka diikuti Pein di belakangnya.

.

"Maaf, kalian bisa bertanya saat sesi wawancara nanti."

Jiraya terus berusaha maju dengan beberapa bodyguard yang melindunginya. Langkahnya terhenti saat melihat Pein dan orang yang akan menyumbang pada filmnya kali ini menghadangnya. Melihat bodyguardnya, Jiraya menganggukan kepala.

"Harap beralik ke sebelah sini. Kalian bisa menunggu sebentar di sebelah sini." Para bodyguard itu menghadang banyak wartawan dan beberapa mendorong Sasuke dan Naruto untuk mengikuti arah Jiraya berjalan.

Jiraya berjalan ke arah Neji dan Pein. Menjabat tangan Pein lalu Neji dengan senyum ramah. "Aku senang anda bersedia menyumbangkan investasi anda pada film terbaru kami." Ucapnya tertawa.

Neji ikut tersenyum. Melihat Sasuke, "Jadi ini Sasuke Uchiha yang terkenal itu?" tanya Neji berjalan ke arah Sasuke. Melihat penampilan Sasuke yang memang terlihat keren dengan kaos biru dan kemeja hitamnya. Tidak diragukan lagi, Sasuke memang memukau dan terlihat sangat berpotensi untuk menjadi aktor besar. Mata lavendernya beralih pada sosok lain yang sedang mematung melihatnya. Matanya menyipit melihat Naruto yang sedang memakai tudung dan kaca mata hitam. "Apa ini Naruko Namikaze yang akan menjadi lawan main Uchiha ini?" tanyanya melihat Naruto.

Sasuke menghalangi Neji yang hampir lebih mendekat lagi pada Naruto. "Ya," jawabnya.

Neji melihat Sasuke lalu tersenyum. "Kau memang posesif pada kekasihmu, ya?" ucapnya tertawa.

"Tentu, tidak akan kubiarkan seorang pun mendekati kekasihku ini." jawab Sasuke dingin.

Jiraya dan Pein saling melihat satu sama lain saat aura disana terlihat kurang nyaman. Sedangkan, Naruto sedang membelalakan matanya dan tidak sadar kalau dirinya memegang tangan Sasuke erar dan bergetar. Dia sungguh tidak tau jika Neji akan berada disini. Dia tidak tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi sini. Sungguh dia tidak tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi!

.

.

.

**Tbc~**

* * *

**Maaf belum bisa balas review. Aku Cuma mau berterima kasih aja karena udah mau baca dan review fic ini sampai sekarang. Arigato^^ —dan pemberitahuan kalau fic ini tinggal 3 chap lagi tamat^^**

**Spesial thanks for: gothiclolita89, madness break, 989seohye, Amach cuka'tomat-jeruk, Achiez, Uzumaki Prince Dobe-Nii, yunaucii, Icha Clalu Bhgia, hanazawa kay, Akira Naru-desu, TheBrownEyes'129, missapple05, Aoi Ciel, Euishifujoshi, miszshanty05, Indahyeojasparkyuelfsaranghae Kim Hyun Joong, Aristy, Princess Love Naru Is Nay, Alice Amani Neverland, Subaru Abe, 7D, Kazawa No Ghita, mae and jae-chan, Devil dark, SlyheSoul d'Malfoy, Wookie, Akasuna no Fuiin**


	8. Chapter 8

Berjalan ke depan dengan banyak orang yang terus menerus mengikutinya. Naruto melirik Sasuke yang berada di samping kanannya, dan Neji yang sedang berjalan di samping kirinya. Sial, situasi ini sangat tidak menyenangkan untuknya. Tadi, dia bisa saja mengelak dan membuat dirinya seperti memang tidak pernah kenal dengan Neji sama sekali. Tapi, bagaimana jika laki-laki ini akan semakin menyudutkannya?

—Ah, Naruto tidak tau lagi apa yang harus dilakukannya.

Mungkin selain, langsung memutuskan Neji saat itu juga—tepat saat rahasianya terbongkar.

Mungkin yang akan kena imbasnya bukanlah dirinya, tapi perusahan penggarap film yang di bintanginya. Untuknya, laki-laki beruang seperti Neji masih banyak di luar sana, dan lagi dia yakin dia bisa menggait salah satu atau mungkin lebih dari mereka yang luar sana. Sedangkan, pihak MNc Entertaiment akan kehilangan _investor_ dengan jumlah investasi terbanyak untuk film mereka. Tapi, untuk apa dia memikirkannya. Toh, kalau film ini selesai atau tiba-tiba saja dia putus perjanjian bersama dengan Sasuke—asal Itachi sudah bertemu Kyuubi dia bebas dari tanggung jawab.

Ya, sekarang tujuannya hanya satu. Membuat Kyuubi semakin dekat dengan Itachi.

Melirik ke arah Neji.

Ah, pria mampan memang berbeda. Selalu _fresh_ setiap saat dengan penampilan memukau. Lihatlah rambut coklat panjangnya yang sedikit membuat penampilannya semakin keren dengan balutan jas hitam. Ah, Naruto ingin tau berapa harga jas yang sedang dipakai Neji sekarang.

Naruto tersentak, _'Tidak Naru! Ini bukan saatnya kau memikirkan harga pakaian Neji!' _pikir Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya cepat—bahkan sampai Neji dan Sasuke melihatnya aneh.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Dobe?" tanya Sasuke menahan kepala Naruto untuk berhenti menggeleng.

Kepala Naruto berhenti, melirik Sasuke dengan tajam. "Lepaskan tanganmu, Teme!" ucap Naruto. Sasuke melepaskan tangannya dari atas kepala Naruto. "—dan itu bukan urusanmu." Tambahnya.

Sasuke mendengus, sedangkan Neji tetap melihat Naruto dengan intens.

'_Dia memang sangat mirip Naruto.' _pikirnya. Melihat bagaimana penampilan wanita di sampingnya memang sulit untuk dibedakan. Walaupun suara Naruto sama dengan Naruko, Neji belum bisa membenarkannya, karena terkadang suara Naruto terlalu halus seperti laki-laki yang belum puber. Tapi, dia yang kekasih Naruto juga cukup tau beberapa hal kebiasaan Naruto. Termasuk menggelengkan kepala saat pikirannya jenuh dan pusing. _'Kita akan segera tau siapa kau sebenarnya sesudah ini, Naruko.' _Pikir Neji lagi dalam hati.

.

Mereka semua berbelok di tikungan pertama koridor hotel. Satu pintu besar terlihat di pojok koridor.

Clek

Jepret jepret

Semua _lighting_ langsung mengarah pada beberapa orang yang baru saja masuk. Naruto, sedikit menyipitkan matanya saat sedikit banyak lampu dari banyak kamera mengenai matanya—silau—padahal dia sudah memakai kaca mata.

"Silahkan," Pein maju terlebih dahulu. Dan berjalan dengan santai menuju tempat dengan latar lebih tinggi di banding yang lainnya. Duduk di kursi yang sudah disediakan untuknya, dan diikuti oleh Naruto dan yang lainnya.

Mereka melihat semua wartawan yang sudah siap memberondongi mereka dengan banyak pertanyaan.

Tersenyum ramah, "Kalau begitu kita bisa mulai." Ucap Pein.

.

.

Di tempat lain, Itachi sedang berlari tergesa-gesa di koridor rumah sakit. Sial, ternyata kamar Kyuubi terletak cukup jauh dengan jalan yang berputar-putar, membuatnya semakin lama untuk menemui orang tersayangnya itu. Padahal dia sudah sangat ingin melihat keadaan rubah ganas incarannya itu saat ini.

6969

Ketemu!

Itachi langsung masuk ke dalam ruang rawat itu. Matanya langsung menangkap seluet merah yang sedang terbaring lemah dengan selang infus dan alat bantu mendekat Itachi melihat Kyuubi yang sedang terbaring lemah. Di kepala surai merah itu terlihat sebuah perban yang melilit disana.

Menatap Kyuubi lirih, "Kyuu," panggilnya parau. Semakin mendekat dan menyentuh surai merah itu. Memastikan jika yang berada di depannya itu memang sosok asli, bukan hanya bayangan atau halusinasinya saja. "Kyuu," panggilnya lagi.

Sial! Kenapa semuanya harus menjadi seperti ini?!

Disaat dia sudah semakin dekat dengan orang yang menarik, orang itu kecelakaan. Dan sekarang terbaring lemah dengan alat bantu yang melekat di tubuhnya. Takut! Itachi sangat takut jika semua yang dipikirkannya dalam perjalanan ke rumah sakit itu menjadi kenyataan. Takut sekali rasanya, hingga badannya menggigil.

Tidak kuasa menahan rasa sakit hatinya, Itachi tidak sengaja meremat tangan Kyuubi.

Deg

Jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang.

Itachi melihat wajah Kyuubi dengan intens dan mata terbelalak. Sekali lagi dalam satu hari ini dia mendekatkan kepalanya pada Kyuubi. Melihat kelopak mata yang tertutup itu dengan lirih.

"Kyuu, bangunlah. Aku tau kau tidak kenapa-kenapa."bisik Itachi.

Kyuubi masih diam.

Menyeringai, "Sepertinya ini memang kemauanmu, rubah kecil." Bisiknya lagi.

Sret

Itachi menarik kerah baju Kyuubi pelan hingga menampilkan bahu putih mulus. Melihatnya dengan tatapan lapar, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada wajah Kyuubi yang tetap sama tapi dengan kelopak mata yang sedikit bergetar.

'_Dasar tidak pandai berbohong.' _Pikir Itachi licik.

Mendekatkan kepalanya, Itachi menghembuskan nafas hangatnya dengan sengaja pada bagian pangkal leher Kyuubi.

Dan—

Binggo!

Rubahnya bangun dengan wajah memerah penuh.

"Aha! Kau memang rubah yang manis tapi nakal rupanya, Kyuubi."

Itachi menyeringai membuat wajah Kyuubi merah luar biasa. "Kau memang tidak pandai berakting, Kyuu. Belajarlah pada Naruto agar lebih pintar lagi mengelabuiku." Senyumnya lebih mengembang lagi.

Ckck, ternyata rencana Kyuubi gagal dan hanya sampai sini.

—Poor Kyuubi.

.

* * *

.

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: SasuNaru, slight ItaKyuu**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: OOC, Typos, Naughty Naru, Boy x Boy, Yaoi, Alur berantakan, AU, EYD berantakan, dll**

**.**

**Chapter 8**

**.**

* * *

Mata berbungkus kaca mata hitam itu melihat banyak orang dengan berbagai pertanyaan yang mencehcar keluar walau sesi tanya jawab belum dimulai. Gugup. Jujur dalam hatinya, walaupun dia sering berkata bohong untuk menutupi semua hal. Naruto merasa sekarang adalah kebohongan terbesarnya. Bukan hanya beberapa orang yang akan dibohonginya, tapi hampir semua orang yang melihat acaranya sekarang ini. Bukan-bukan! Tapi semua orang yang tau akan semua pemberitaan hari ini—detik ini.

Jantungnya berdebar tidak karuan.

Haruskah dia mundur?

Naruto terus bertanya hal itu dalam hatinya semenjak beberapa menit yang lalu. Tapi, dia seorang uzumaki Naruto, dan Uzumaki Naruto tidak akan mundur begitu saja. Memantapkan hatinya, Naruto mengangkat sedikit dadanya. Menunjukan dia tidak gugup sama sekali pada orang-orang yang akan melihatnya. Matanya berkilat dengan semua ketegasan.

Dia tidak akan mundur!

Sekali dia sudah masuk. Dia tidak akan pernah bisa keluar lagi. Jadi, lebih baik dia masuk terus dan tenggelam.

Naruto tidak sadar jika ada orang yang melihatnya dari pintu masuk yang tadi dilewatinya.

Pemuda dengan rambut merah, mata hijau _emerald_ yang tajam, dan jaket merah marun.

'Sabaku no Gaara.'

"Kau tidak apa, Gaara?" tanya Kankuro yang sekarang berada di sampingnya. Menepuk bahu Gaara pelan. Gaara tidak merespon sama sekali, sepertinya sekarang dia benar-benar sedang dalam masa konsentrasi. Menelitik siapa sebenarnya 'Namikaze Naruko' di depan sana.

'_Aku yakin itu bukan Naruto,'_ Gumam Gaara terus dalam hati.

Hatinya terus berbicara, tapi akal pikiran dan semua ingatannya tentang Naruto benar-benar menentang. Semua ciri-ciri 'wanita' di depan sana benar-benar persis seperti Naruto. Bahkan cara menangani rasa gugupnya pun sama. Sedikit menyendu cahaya mata itu saat pikirannya terus mencoba menyangkal apa yang sebenarnya dikatakan hati.

'_Dia bukan Naruto!'_ gumamnya dalam hati mencoba menyakinkan diri.

Melangkah pergi. Gaara ingin sekali pergi, walau akhirnya suara lain membuatnya berhenti dan melihat kembali ke arah Naruto.

"Baik, kita dapat mulai sekarang."

.

Pein terus berbicara panjang lebar menerangkan apa yang sedang mereka lakukan dan semua rencana tentang film perdana itu. Antusiasme masyarakan akan film yang dibintangi Sasuke memang hebat. Oleh karena itu, Pein benar-benar harus menerangkan banyak hal tentang jalan cerita dan hal-hal yang sepertinya cukup menarik untuk membuat antusiasme itu semakin besar.

Naruto hanya diam, begitu pun dengan Sasuke. Sedangkan Jiraya sudah ambil alih membicaraan mengenai apa efek yang akan dipakai untuk film tersebut, dan cara penanganannya. Memang tidak dijelaskan semua, tapi disana dia menceritakan bagaimana sulitnya dan kerja keras mereka untuk membuat film itu terlihat bagus dan dapat diterima oleh masyarakan luas—bahkan jika bisa sampai ke luar negeri. Jiraya selaku sutradara pasti sangat menginginkan film yang digarapnya itu laku keras.

"Maaf, kalau begitu semua efek dalam film ini akan berbeda dari film yang pernah anda sutradarai dulu?" tanya seorang repoter laki-laki.

Jiraya tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Bisa jadi seperti itu. Karena semua efek dari film ini akan sangat seimbang dengan alur, jika efek tersebut dihilangkan dan diganti dengan beberapa cara yang lain. Tata letak kamera dan cara pengambilan gambar pun mungkin akan sedikit berbeda dari yang lainnya." Jawab Jiraya tersenyum.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan pemerannya? Apa anda yakin mereka bisa memerankannya dengan baik?" tanya satu lagi repoter di depan.

Jiraya lagi-lagi tersenyum.

"Aku sudah yakin sekali dengan mereka. Terlihat dari beberapa _take_ adegan yang sudah aku ambil, ternyata mereka memang hebat dalam hal memerankan tokoh dalam cerita tersebut. Bahkan, mungkin beberapa _actor_ yang lain tidak bisa mengalahkan mereka dalam berakting." Jawab Jiraya.

"Saya dengar pemeran wanita yang akan menjadi lawan main Uchiha-san adalah kekasihnya sendiri? Benar begitu?"

Tepat ini pertanyaan yang paling ditunggu banyak orang.

Mengkonfirmasiaan kabar—atau mungkin lebih tepat dipanggil gosip—yang sedang beredar sekarang.

"Jika itu mungkin aku akan tangguhkan saja pada orang yang bersangkutan." Ucap Jiraya melihat Sasuke.

Sasuke berdeham pelan. Melihat dengan datar orang-orang di depannya, dan menjawab, "Ya, hal itu benar." Jawabnya.

Beberapa _blits_ langsung mengarah padanya. Ruangan menjadi sedikit ricuh dengan banyaknya yang ingin mengajukan pertanyaan. Naruto sendiri hanya bisa diam dan tetap menjaga semua tingkahnya agar tidak terlalu ketahuan. Bersikap tenang dan tetap menjaga _image'_nya. Matanya melihat ke segala arah, hingga beberapa detik membulat sempurna.

'_Gaara?!'_

"Lalu, boleh kami tau siapa dia itu?"

.

* * *

.

Di tempat lain, Sai sedang bersantai dengan tenang. Tumben hari ini rasanya dia sedang tidak ada hal yang ingin dilukisnya. Semua idenya lenyap begitu saja dan tidak bisa dituangkan dalam lukisan.

Menghela nafas rendah, Sai melihat smartphonenya yang tidak berdering atau sekedar berkedip. Sangat mustahil sekali rasanya dia menunggu Naruto untuk menghubunginya, karena selama ini memang dia yang selalu terlebih dulu menghubungi. Tidak pernah Naruto menghubunginya, bahkan untuk sekedar memberikan sms. Beberapa kali dia selalu berpikir, kenapa Naruto melakukan hal itu? apa dia terpaksa berhubungan dengannya?

Ah—Sai tidak tau hal itu.

Menghela nafas lagi, Sai menyalakan televisi di depannya.

"Ah, sepertinya sulit sekali jadi Uchiha Sasuke itu." gumamnya. Siapa yang tidak tau Sasuke, bahkan Sai orang yang tidak terlalu peduli pada gosip tentang artis pun tau dia. Sai melihat Sasuke yang sedang dalam proses wawancara, lalu pandangannya sedikit menajam melihat seorang 'wanita' di sebelah Sasuke yang kebetulan juga termasuk dalam sorotan kamera.

Mata onixnya melihat dengan tajam. "Dia—mirip sekali," gumannya.

Jantung Sai berdetak dengan cepat. Meraih smartphonenya, Sai mencari kontak Naruto. Mencoba menghubungi beberapa kali, tapi hasilnya selalu gagal. Sebenarnya dimana Naruto? Sedang apa dia? Atau—dengan siapa dia sekarang?

Sai sangat gugup saat itu. Tidak, bukannya dia tidak tau. Tapi, semua perilaku Naruto memang sangat mencurigakan. Tapi, benarkah Naruto sanggup berbohong seperti itu? Setahu dirinya, Naruto adalah orang yang sangat polos, dia tidak membalas semua sms ataupun teleponnya karena Naruto memang sedang mencari uang untuk keluarganya. Dia bisa saja memberi Naruto uang, tapi—mungkin dia harus berpikir beberapa kali sebelum melakukan hal itu. Dia tidak mau dicap hanya mengambil keuntungan dengan memberikan uang pada Naruto dalam jumlah banyak. Oleh karena itu, dia hanya memberikan 'sedikit' jatah untuk Naruto.

Tapi—bagaimana jika semua yang dikatakan gurunya benar?

Dia—

—tidak bisa terlalu percaya pada Naruto.

.

* * *

.

Di rumah sakit.

Kyuubi sedang terbaring sambil sedikit memegangi kepalanya. Setelah tadi ketahuan Itachi tentang pura-pura tidurnya, Kyuubi jadi tidak bisa tidur. Merasakan bagaimana dekatnya Itachi yang duduk di samping ranjangnya sekarang saja sudah membuatnya gugup. Tapi—sepertinya ada yang dia lupakan tetang Itachi. Tapi—apa?

"Jadi... bagaimana bisa kau kecelakaan?" tanya Itachi.

Kyuubi tertegun. Melihat Itachi secara langsung, tidak ada gugup ataupun rona wajah. Semua itu hilang saat mendengar suara Itachi—tidak seperti dulu.

Kyuubi menggeleng, "Tidak tau, aku—tidak ingat." Jawabnya singkat.

Itachi menghela nafas. "Aku mengerti, sebaiknya kau istirahat." Ucapnya tapi tidak pergi dari sana. Sepertinya dia berniat untuk tetap menunggui Kyuubi yang terlihat masih agak pucat.

Kyuubi melihat Itachi, "Apa aku melupakan sesuatu?" tanyanya.

Itachi mengangkat sebelah alisnya, melihat Kyuubi dengan tatapan bingung. "Apa maksudmu?"

Kyuubi diam, dia juga bingung ingin bertanya seperti apa dengan hal yang dilupakannya. Dia tidak tau pasti kejadian apa yang dilupakannya, tidak tau seperti apa kejadian itu. Tapi, sepertinya kejadian itu begitu berharga untuknya hingga membuatnya resah seperti ini. Kyuubi menatap Itachi diam, lalu mengeleng. "Aku—juga tidak tau. Aku tidak tau apa yang kulupakan, tapi aku rasa itu sesuatu yang—berkesan." Ucapnya.

"..." Itachi diam.

"Aku merasa seperti kehilangan sesuatu yang harus ku tau. Hal itu sepertinya sangat berharga untukku. Bukan mengenai keluargaku, tapi seperti—tentangmu." Lanjut Kyuubi. Masih menunggu jawaban Itachi dengan mata _ruby_ yang sedikit mengecil. Kyuubi tau, mungkin penjelasannya itu kurang dapat dimengerti. Dia tau, tidak mungkin Itachi ataupun dia sendiri bisa langsung mengetahui apa ingatan yang hilang itu. Bukan mengenai kenangan, tapi sebuah kejadian yang membuatnya begitu bahagia—kesan dalam ingatan itu yang dia ingin ingat.

Masih diam. Di antara mereka berdua tidak ada yang mau membuka suara. Tidak ada yang mau memberikan komentar atau bahkan untuk sekedar bergumam. Tidak ada, hening di ruangan rawat itu. Kyuubi masih memikirkan dan mencoba mengingat, sedangkan Itachi sedang mencoba membuka semua ingatan yang dilaluinya bersama Kyuubi.

Itachi mengerang. Dia hanya mempunyai dua ingatan khusus dengan Kyuubi. Apakah itu yang dimaksud Kyuubi?

Itachi melihat Kyuubi yang melihat langit-langit. Berdeham pelan mencoba menarik perhatian Kyuubi, "Sepertinya aku punya dua kemungkinan," ucapnya. "Tapi aku tidak yakin itu yang kau maksud, karena setau dan seingatku... kita hanya mempunyai dua ingatan khusus yang kita lewati berdua," ucapnya. Tersenyum lembut, "Karena kita, memang baru beberapa hari bertemu Kyuubi. Kau tau itu, dan.. aku rasa ingatan setelah itulah yang kau maksud." Ucapnya menyeringai.

Kyuubi menaikkan halisnya. "Mungkin seperti itu,"

"Mau kucoba ceritakan atau... tunjukkan?" tanyanya mendekatkan tempat duduk.

Kyuubi menaikkan halisnya, "Tunjukkan?" tanyanya heran.

Ah—Kyuu, kau tidak tau apa yang sekarang ada dipikiran Itachi. Itachi itu licik, bahkan terkadang lebih dari Sasuke. Sasuke itu pemaksa, dan Itachi itu pintar mencari kesempatan. Semua orang tau itu, kecuali kau.

Pikirannya masih pusing, Kyuubi menggeleng pelan. "Hm, sepertinya tidak usah. Aku akan bertanya nanti saja lagi." ucapnya.

Itachi menghela nafas. Sepertinya kesempatannya lewat begitu saja.

Dalam hati, Kyuubi sedang berjingkrakkan karena sudah berhasil membuat Itachi terlihat murung seperti itu. Tidak salah lagi, Itachi memang sudah tertarik padanya. Dia baru saja menyadarinya, setelah ditolong orang yang bernama Suigetsu tadi. Mengetahui semua latar belakangnya, Kyuubi mulai ingat kalau Suigetsu lah yang pada waktu itu menguntitnya di kantor. Dengan semua rahasia aneh, Kyuubi tau... sekarang orang yang sedang ia incar itu ternyata—mengincarnya.

Ah, betapa senangnya dia sekarang.

.

* * *

.

Naruto mengejang, dia melihat salah satu kekasihnya itu di sana, di depan pintu, melihat ke arahnya—dengan tatapan yang sangat tajam. Naruto tidak takut, dia hanya sedang berharap Gaara masih punya rasa malu untuk membuka penyamarannya sekarang. Apalagi di depannya sekarang ada banyak wartawan yang menyiarkan langsung sesi wawancara ini.

Sebenarnya bukan hanya Gaara yang ia harapkan berpikir pintar sekarang, tapi Neji juga. Pria kaya itu sepertinya memang sudah sedikit mencurigainya. Terlihat dari setiap gerak-geriknya yang terus diperhatikan, bahkan sekarang pun dia merasa Neji sedang melihat ke arahnya. Ah, Naruto malas sekali diperhatikan seperti itu oleh kedua orang yang sepertinya sebentar lagi akan dibuangnya—ups, tidak, maksudnya jika mereka berbuat tidak menyenangkan atau membuat nama baiknya hilang sekarang, baru dia akan mencampakkan mereka.

Naruto tersentak saat salah satu repoter memberikan pertanyaan padanya.

"Anda 'kah yang menjadi pasangan Uchiha Sasuke di film nanti, dan sekaligus kekasihnya?" tanya wartawan itu.

Naruto melirik Sasuke sebentar, lalu melihat reporter itu kembali. Tersenyum dengan sangat menawan, memberikan sedikit gehaman—untuk mengubah suarannya. "Iya, mungkin bisa dibilang seperti itu." jawabnya dengan sedikit malu-malu.

Repoter lain saling berbisik.

"Sejak kapan kalian menjalin hubungan?" tanya repoter lain.

"I-itu..."

"—sejak aku bertemu dengannya di sebuah tempat." Jawab Sasuke memotong Naruto.

Semua orang melihat ke Sasuke, begitu juga dengan Naruto. dia memberikan sedikit tatapan tanya pada pemuda raven itu. Sasuke melihat ke arahnya dengan sedikit senyum—tipis. Semua orang tersentak melihat senyum yang begitu—sangat—jarang terlihat itu terukir di wajah Sasuke. Mencoba mengabadikannya dengan banyaknya _fotografer_ yang mengambil gambar. Naruto tersentak.

'_Dia—tersenyum?'_ pikir Naruto dalam hati.

"Ya, semua itu sebenarnya sudah ku pikirkan—menjadikannya menjadi lawan mainku. Hal yang paling membanggakan adalah... dia menerimanya dan sekaligus denganku." Jawab Sasuke.

Semua orang terdiam.

"Jadi, sejak kapan anda melihat nona Naruko?" tanya salah satu orang.

Semua orang mengangguk. Mereka juga sangat penasaran dengan apa yang dimaksud Sasuke. Semua orang selalu ingin tau semua cerita orang yang terkenal bukan? Dan, sekarang Sasuke sepertinya memang sengaja memancing untuk membuat orang-orang itu bertanya.

"Musim semi, di taman. Semua orang sedang bersantai, dan saat itu aku melihatnya seorang diri melihat langit." Jawab Sasuke.

Naruto tertegun. _'Sejak itu kah?'_ pikir Naruto melihat Sasuke. Sasuke yang bahkan tidak melihatnya, tetap fokus terhadap sesi tanya jawab dan menjawabnya dengan tegas. Sasuke memang hebat, tapi dia juga tidak akan kalah hanya karena tanya jawab ini.

.

Sesi wawancara sedikit dipercepat karena Naruto akhirnya mendapatkan informasih kalau kakaknya masuk rumah sakit. Tadinya hanya ingin menyalakan smartphonenya, Naruto melihat banyak pesan masuk—yang isi di dalamnya adalah kabar tentang Kyuubi. Pein dan semua kru kembali ke MNc Entertaiment, sedangkan Sasuke mengantar Naruto. Neji tidak berkata apapun, Gaara pun tidak jadi menghadang Naruto yang masih menyamar sebagai Naruko. Entah apa yang dipikirkan kedua seme Naruto itu, tapi Gaara terlihat menajamkan matanya saat melihat Naruko dari dekat—saat pergi dari ruangan wawancara. Neji pun saat itu melihat Gaara. Menajamkan matanya, lalu menyeringai saat itu juga.

Naruto termenung di kursi mobil Sasuke. Dia tidak tau, sebegitunya Sasuke untuk membuatnya dekat.

Melirik sedetik, Naruto melihat wajah Sasuke. "Apa yang kau katakan itu benar?" tanyanya.

Sasuke melihat Naruto, "Apa maksudmu?"

Naruto bergerak gelisah. Dia tidak tau harus memulainya dari mana. Apa harus langsung pada intinya, atau... tidak! Dia hanya ingin tau satu hal, dan itu adalah... "Benarkah semenjak itu kau jatuh cinta padaku?" tanyanya gamblang.

Sasuke diam.

Menepikan mobilnya ke bahu jalan, Sauske melihat Naruto. "Hn."

"Tapi—hari itu aku belum bertemu Neji, kenapa kau tidak langsung menemuiku?" tanya Naruto.

Sasuke menghela nafas. "Sulit untukku yang seorang aktor untuk langsung menemuimu seperti pertama kali kita bertatap muka." Jawabnya singkat.

Naruto mengangguk. Memang benar, saat itu banyak sekali orang karena musim semi yang indah di taman. Tidak mungkin Sasuke akan mendatanginya untuk hanya sekedar menyapa ataupun bisa disebut—pendekatan.

Tidak. Aktor, aktris ataupun orang terkenal manapun tidak akan melakukan hal itu.

Mungkin memang lebih baik hanya Sasuke yang menyimpan dan tau alasannya. Biarkan dia tidak tau alasannya, dan terus menunggu apa yang akan dilakukan Sasuke untuk mendapatkan dirinya. Bukankah hal itu lebih menyenangkan?

Naruto mengangguk. "Ya, aku mengerti." Ucapnya.

.

* * *

.

Pein sampai di kantornya, terlihat di dalam ruangan itu ada seorang wanita dengan rambut biru keunguan sedang melakukan sesuatu, sepertinya sangat sibuk. Konan, nama wanita itu—sekretaris pribadi milik Pein yang menangani semua masalah perusahaan mereka di dalam internet. Menghampiri Konan yang sedang mengutak-atik komputer, Pein menjatuhkan dirinya di sofa dekat jendela.

"Bagaimana wawancara hari ini?" tanya Konan masih mengutak-atik.

Pein melihat Konan. "Berjalan mulus," jawabnya.

"Sepertinya tidak. Kita punya masalah serius sekarang," ucap Konan berbalik melihat Pein yang memandangnya heran. Mungkin sekarang mata Pein sedang bertanya, 'apa maksudmu?'. Konan menghela nafas, "Kemari, lihat ini." suruhnya.

Pein mengikuti apa yang dikatakan Konan, berjalan dan berhenti di belakang tempat duduk Konan. Matanya membulat penuh melihat apa yang terpampang di layar komputer milik Konan. "I-ini...!"

Konan berbalik melihat Pein. "Kita harus berbuat sesuatu, sebelum publik semakin mengetahui hal ini. Aku sudah mencoba memblokirnya, tapi tetap tidak bisa. Kita harus berbuat sesuatu." Ucapnya.

"Berapa orang kira-kira yang sudah melihatnya?" tanya Pein melihat layar.

Konan mengangkat bahu, "Entah. Situs ini memang sedikit tersembunyi, apalagi dengan beberapa orang yang hanya bisa masuk dengan menggunakan password."

Pein melihat Konan dan melihat gambar itu lagi. "Ya, kita harus berbuat sesuatu." Ucapnya.

Foto Naruto terpampang dengan sangat indah di layar komputer itu bersama dengan Sasuke.

Ini hal yang sangat gawat.

Sasuke dan Naruto bisa dijatuhi hukuman dengan penuduhan, penipuan.

Ah, semua ini berawal dari Sasuke yang mulai berulah. Andai dulu, Sasuke tidak menolak lawan mainnya, pasti sekarang mereka tidak akan susah seperti ini. Uchiha itu memang menyusahkan.

.

.

.

**Tbc~**

* * *

**A/N: maaf untuk sekarang tidak bisa ngomong apapun. Terima kasih buat reader dan yang pasti reviewer yang udah semper mereview. Maaf belum bisa balas sekarang..**

**Tinggal 2 chap lagi, dan fic ini akan end hehe**

**Btw, untuk beberapa saran yang ingin Kyuubi amnesia aku ambil setengah aja ya. Kalau aku buat amnesia beneran, bakalan tambah panjang lagi soalnya hehe. Ceritanya kemarin mau update, tapi berhubung udah super cape, jadi baru sekarang. Maaf lama ^^**

**Thanks spesial for: TheBrownEyes'129, Alice Amani Neverland, KirikaNoKarin, Aristy, Uzumaki Prince Dobe-Nii, hanazawa kay, yunaucii, 7D, Aoi Cieru, RaFa Llight S.N, Amach cuka 'tomat-jeruk, Arum Junnie, Euishifujoshi, 989seohye, slytherSoul d'Malfoy, Icha Clalu Bhgia, aiska. Hime-chan, Akuel the akuma angel, Subaru Abe, ichinose kyou, missapple05, kkhukhukhukhudattebayo, guest, Princess Love Naru Is Nay, uchiha no novi**


End file.
